Cheese with that Whine
by ShyLikeThat
Summary: 2 weeks. Surrounded with trees. Vampire. Girl. 25 students. Camping. Fondness. Bloodlust. UV rays. Tents. To hell with this. AidoxYori
1. Complain

**Disclaimer**: Vampire Knight and all it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino. I also don't own the saying below.

* * *

**C**h**e**e**s**e w_i_t_h_ t_h_a_t_ **W**h**i**n**e**

* * *

"I hate this… it's sooo bright…" Aido whined childishly. His back seemed to slump more as he staggered forwards, a little bit ahead of a smaller figure behind him.

Yori walked hesitantly, unsure if she should answer or if he'd slap her. She carefully eyed her distance with the boy and observed his body language. She'd heard from Yuuki that this guy was… something else… and to be cautious. Of course that could mean he was either loony or that he was really _something else_…but that coming from Yuuki, the girl who spent half her freshman year guarding the Night Class… well, she had better take her warning. Yori tensed when their bodies almost touched, fearing that if she'd accidentally bump into him, he would pounce her.

Aido glanced at the girl who strutted as though nobody was in her presence. He annoyingly waited for a reply: a "Hmm?" or an "I don't care." Or any type of facial expressions- but either the girl didn't hear him or she was a total bitch. The only reason he didn't kill her now was because… what was it again? Screw that, he had forgotten the reason, but he had to admit, she _did_ look rather untouchable for a human. Like, if he did kill her, God would not approve and raise her from the dead.

On the other side of the story, as Aido _patiently_ waited, Yori didn't really know what to say to him. Whenever the Night Class exited their dorms, he was always seen as the first one coming out: cheerful and humorous. Always saying "Good morning, girls!" when it was twilight and always acted optimistic.

_But now_… she thought, as he seemed to glare at the space for floating around, he wore a face that said: "Talk and I'll rip your voice box out." He looked taller, if that was possible, and more mature… plus his eyebrows seemed to furrow when the wind chose to caress his skin, looking like he'd be ready to cuss it out.

Aido waited… "Well?"

Should she answer? Yori bit her bottom lip as she continued walking. Aido frowned. Was she ignoring him?

Truthfully, Yori was more of the shy type of girl, only answering when needed to or around old friends. But with an elite student of the Night Class beside her? Please. It was worse than being practically stranded in the woods…

Or 'camping' as other people might call it.

But then again, _he_ was still with her. _It_ was really happening. And _she_ was here.

Aido didn't really remember her name as he frowned in concentration. What was it again...? Giving up, his frown seemed to worsen. "Hey, you…"

Yori's back stiffened: _was he talking to her or someone else?_ Oh for Pete's sake, if she chose to say something to the boy, he might give her a bitter smirk and reply, "I wasn't talking to you." Well that didn't appear to be a very smart comeback _now_, but it'll hurt if said in a bastardly way- which Yori was sure that the noble could accomplish quite well. Plus they were total opposites, him and her… so opposing that if she weren't so gentle, she'd like to kick his ass and then run screaming like a banshee.

So that brings us back here at the problem and setting: what in God's name was Headmaster Cross thinking, assigning a human girl and waking up a vampire at 9 am to supervise the second years in a trip to Camp-Go-2-hell? Well I'll tell you what, Headmaster Cross wasn't thinking at all.

Yori shook her head no. Yuuki with all her insults of her adoptive father must be affecting her brain pattern. She mustn't think of the Headmaster so low… but it was _so_ tempting…

Aido stared at the girl through the dark rims of his sunglasses. He still waited for her reply, it lasting about 4 or 5 minutes now; albeit that she was human and disgusting and _that girl_'s friend and human and spoke to _that boy_ and human and not vampire and human and was able to stand sunlight and human and female and human- still, it was better talking to a blade of grass _yet again_.

But the damned girl took too long to answer… _that icy bitch_.

Feeling his stare boring drills into her head, Yori finally turned to him. Despite her meekness and lack of confidence, her voice was annoyingly calm.

"I feel sorry for you Hanabusa-san, but you're already wearing a hoodie, you're sporting sunglasses, and you're carrying a black umbrella above your head. Plus it's almost twilight."

Oh, _the thing_ can speak.

"Your point?" Aido's eyebrow seemed to rise as he vaguely recalled the girl's words: _Did she just say she felt sorry for me?_

Sayori didn't respond to him. The vampire gritted his teeth. _Annoying slut, so you think you're too good to answer my questions, huh? Well, lemme tell you one thing bitc-_

"Where almost there," Yori offered quickly, facing the elite student.

Aido grumbled in return. "Right, we're almost there at the **bus stop** and it's almost twilight after **nine hours**. Wonderful. Joy to the world. Hallelujah. Amen."

In return to the sarcastic comment, her cheeks heated at the thought that she rained on his parade, threw lightning bolts at the floats, popped all the balloons, killed all the marching bands and- well, you get the idea. Her words of cheer just reminded the aristocrat of gloom. Yori inwardly hyperventilated. _He must think of me so terrible…but I can't help it if my face wants to wear these frozen expressions, even my damnable larynx sounds cold. _

Damn it all.

Aido scowled, the female seemed to not bother with his friendly replies anymore. And to think he was being so generous as to waste his breath talking to this disgusting human. THAT'S IT._ I'm gonna k-_

XxXxXxX

Flashback

XxXxXxX

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Ti-

"Could you get on with it?" Zero asked, the clock's ticking hitting his nerves every second.

Attempting to delay further in order to toy with the lad's serious atmosphere, Headmaster Cross smiled as he tangled his hands together and set his chin on them, gazing at his two prefects.

"Right now?" Zero's brow twitched. Yuuki sweat-dropped.

The Headmaster's smile seemed to widen, but for the sake of this scene, he furrowed his eyebrows in an instant. "The 2nd year's Science professor has seemed to have left, as he knocked up his wife and got her pregnant."

Zero's brow twitched again. "What the hell are you implying?"

Yuuki scrunched her nose in terror. "The Science professor has a wife?!"

"Apparently," the Headmaster then waved it off and looked at them more intently. "He was in charge of the camping trip, but now that he's gone, I'm afraid we have to cancel it, though the choice seems inevitable since the second years are causing an uproar."

"Why's that?"

"More importantly, so what?"

"Well, only the 1st years and 2nd years have the chance to see the Night Class exit their dorms, as they have only one year level. That being immortality. It's a sad thing, really, if you can't see the gorgeous faces of your idols anymore." The headmaster explained oh so glamorously, even having spent 30 minutes with the dictionary to find the right words for this occasion.

"So?" Zero never got why the hell the prefects needed to care for these things.

"Because isn't the 4th and 3rd years classroom located on the side of the school?"

"No, that's the Night Class." Zero turned to Yuuki.

"_No_, the Night Class has a separate building. Amazing place, almost like a mansion. Ever seen it?" Yuuki smirked at her partner's face.

"Zero, you _have_ to see it." Headmaster Cross suddenly banged on the desk. "I spent blood, sweat, and tears to have it done. _You have to_."

"I don't have to do anything concerning those damned vampires."

"You mean like you?" The Headmaster smiled gently. Zero snarled at him. "I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"It's not an opinion, it's a fac-"

"ANYWAY," Yuuki cut off sweetly with a grin. "What about the 2nd year's science professor?"

If you had the ability to see things in a blink of an eye, you would've seen the change of the Headmaster's smile. "Right, the camping trip, yes. Because the 2nd years are rebelling, we have no choice but to approve the camping trip. And since we are in lack of teachers and chaperones, why not recommend the two most responsible students in the school?"

"You mean Kaname-sama?"

"That's _one_, Yuuki." Zero turned at her, slightly glaring at the aforementioned name. "He means us."

Yuuki hyperventilated. "But Headmaster!! What about our studies!? What about the fan girls? What about-!"

"Relax Yuuki, it's only two weeks."

"Two weeks!? That's fourteen days!! That's three hundred thirty six hours!! That's-"

"Before she goes into seconds and nanoseconds," Zero cut off with a glance. "We're first years. We don't have the privilege to do that."

"If I made vampires live next door to humans, what makes you think I can't make first years chaperones?" The Headmaster raised a brow. Zero gritted his teeth. "I refuse to waste 2 weeks worth of my life surrounded by snobs."

"I refuse too! What about the Night Class's secret, Headmaster? Without us, the fan girls are _bound_ to know! Plus, they might trample Aido-sempai!! As prefects, we have sworn to protect the Night Class's secret. It is our duty to stay in school and act as guardians!" Yuuki argued, her hands pounding on the Headmaster's desk, almost breaking it.

"It's in the contract." Zero added.

Headmaster Cross looked at both the teen's determined faces. "Alright, if you two feel that way… but it's either a camping trip for the 2nd years or a mass murder by the 2nd years and suicide of the 2nd years. Your choice, guardians."

"But _dad-_"

"What'd you call me?" The problem seemed to vanish as wide, tearful eyes stared at Yuuki. The girl gulped and continued reluctantly.

"Headmas- I mean umm, ermmm…… _daddy_…… _please _don't make me do this. It's my responsibility to take care of this school, I promised, I'm sorry… I can't." The headmaster's eyes sparkled at his new title, totally ignoring Yuuki's wonderful speech.

No longer headmaster nor 'father', but _daddy._ DADDY. Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy. Oh how he wished he had a tape recorder. Yuuki gave Zero a victory sign, who slapped his head in return.

"Alright my pretty daughter, you can stay." Headmaster Cross smiled at the girl then turned to Zero with a serious face. "However, the pair is unbalanced for we need one human to take care of the students and one vampire to take care of the rest. Zero, you need to choose someone from the Day class."

Zero glared in return. "Man, do not make me repeat myself to you."

"Boy, you have to." The Headmaster replied with a smirk.

Yuuki nudged Zero. "Call him dad."

"Never." Zero hissed menacingly.

"Plead."

"Not on his life."

"Beg."

"Over his dead body."

"So, Kiryuu, what shall it be? Who shall you choose?" The headmaster asked, his smirk getting wider.

Zero looked at him with a stern face. "Headmaster, you doting piece of-" Yuuki stomped on his feet. "- joy. A man of your standards should know that I can't go alone in a forest with twenty five students at my reach… _things_ will happen."

Headmaster Cross smiled, leaning in. "Of course I knew that, why did you think I was taking you two very lightly? However, the science professor and his impregnant wife is not a joke, nor are the uprising of the 2nd years. It is critical that we get a human and a vampire, despite the contrast; we _do_ need someone to take care of the students and we _do_ need someone to handle the rest. It is not a problem if Zero can't go, though Yuuki… if you don't want to go too…" the headmaster paused, "Listen, I fully trust the Night Class, the Day Class on the other hand,"

Yuuki tapped her chin, looking thoughtful. "I have a person in mind, Headmaster…"

Headmaster Cross raised a brow. "Now listen Yuuki, not about _anyone_ can do this job right, despite what it may seem; it's not a laughing matter. She/he has to take care of 25 student's lives and look after a beast in human form, it would be best if she/he still live, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled softly. "Oh, don't worry Headmaster," Headmaster Cross frowned. Where was the title? "I know someone who you can trust for Zero and I fully trust her as well. Did you ever meet Sayori Wakaba? She's a really nice girl." Her smile seemed to widen at the mention of her thoughtful best friend.

The Headmaster's brow went higher. "Miss Wakaba? The one who takes notes in both your favors? Why yes, I've heard a thing or two." He suddenly chuckled. "If you recommended her so quickly; I trust she'll be a fine, albeit gentle, chaperone?"

Yuuki nodded eagerly. "I-I can even train her, if you want-"

"No, that's quite risky. But fine choice, Yuuki. Daddy is SO proud." Stars sparkled in his eyes. Oh how wonderful it was that his daughter found a friend-girl to confide in besides being hated by almost all the female students. Such a remarkable delight, really. They say that in high school, you don't find your husband (maybe), but you most definitely find your bridesmaid.

"Any people in mind, Kiryuu?" Headmaster Cross turned to the boy, unconsciously still smiling at the swell idea. Zero simply scowled in return.

"I don't want to take a chance of a vampire sucking Wakaba dry."

"Kaname-sama would _never_-" Yuuki's eyebrow furrowed.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but Kaname-kun can't go. It's impossible, if he goes, there'll be a riot by the Night Class."

XxXxXxX

Later

XxXxXxX

Footsteps echoed on the cement as the Moon Dormitory opened, revealing gorgeous nobles, all dressed in white.

As Kaname passed by, Yuuki stared, fan girls screamed, Zero glared, and Yuuki got pushed. A hand held up her elbow and gently lifted her off ground. Blushing, Yuuki faced the pureblood, cheeks tainted pink and hair a little messy.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki," his low, somewhat polite voice broke her stupor. "I heard from Headmaster Cross about the camping trip,"

Her face went into a deeper shade. "Uhh, no! It's okay, Kaname-sama!" the klutzy girl reasoned, waving her hands. "Headmaster said that he was just… joking with us, he agreed that it is a vital job of the prefects to guard the Night Class's secret… even for Zero!" She felt Kaname's stare intense; her head quickly bowed down in nervousness.

"It's good that you are dedicated Yuuki, however, please don't strain yourself." Kaname smiled gently, stroking her hair before walking off.

She gasped inwardly, realizing that she had missed her chance and quickly grabbed Kaname's sleeve. It felt like everything stopped and she knew that the Night Class was glaring daggers at her.

But for all the times Yori-chan's fingers ached from copying all those notes for her and Zero, she had to do it!!

She opened her mouth but her throat was dry. "S-so, umm, Headmaster said that if it was possible and if you didn't mind, Kaname-sama, that the chaperones be human and v-vampire, the first to take care of the students and the latter to, errmmmm, take… care… of… other… things…" the pureblood vaguely raised a brow to the girl's stuttering. "He c-chose Yori-chan, this _really _great girl, to be the human chaperone…" then Yuuki's tongue got twisted.

Kaname smiled and urged her to go on. Yuuki gave off an uneasy grin, her brow suddenly sweating. Zero stepped beside her and the glares intensified.

"Headmaster asked if you had anyone in mind, Kuran."

"Which is totally okay if you don't, Kaname-sama! W-we can cancel the event-"

"Mass murder, Yuuki." Zero reminded her.

"Or better yet!-" she gave off fake cheerfulness, inwardly slapping herself for the idea of pumping her fists into the air. "Zero and I can just go!! Won't we, Zero?!"

"By all means." The silver-haired boy sarcastically replied.

Kaname faintly frowned at the idea and considered his options, physically ignoring Zero's presence. "Is she important to you, Yuuki?"

"She's my best friend since Junior High, Kaname-sama… I-I'd be really sad if something happened to her, and Headmaster said that because the camping trip is in the woods, _creatures_ might attack. She can be icy, but she's not fierce… I-I'm worried for her." Yuuki smiled sadly, not facing either males. "So if it's not troublesome, Kaname-sama, please… could you…?"

"Very well," Kaname suddenly smiled. And if you could tell the difference between purple and violet, you'd see that his smile grew. "I have a person in mind-"

"Really?" Her head quickly shot up, meeting Kaname's smile.

"Rest assured Yuuki, I will make sure Aido strictly takes care of her." Her grin froze and Yuuki almost had a heart attack.

"-And the class." Zero added.

She gave an uneasy smile. "A-Aido-sempai and Yori-chan…? S-s-we-s-swe-swell."

XxXxXxX

End Flashback

XxXxXxX

"Why did I agree to this again?" Aido asked sulkily, turning to the smaller girl beside him. Well, things were going a little smoothly for them and the thing, fortunately for _it_, answered back to him.

"Because Headmaster Cross said that they needed a Day Class student and a Night Class student." Yori replied nonchalantly. Her nerves calmed down when Aido tripped on a rock- his hoodie fell and his shades dropped; the boy couldn't get up for three minutes without her helping him. Luckily, it was quite humorous.

"Why bother?" he had tried putting his arms behind his head and dropped the umbrella, reverting it back to its smaller size. Cringing under the sun, he quickly picked it up and asked Yori to hold it for him. The girl sighed in return and taking her sweet-ass time in retribution, she slowly opened the umbrella while Aido twitched under the sunlight. "My class isn't even going, so why should I go?" he frowned exasperatedly.

Yori turned to him, still not opening the umbrella. "Because Kuran-sempai recommended you." KURAN _KANAME_.

By the mere mention of the pureblood's name, Aido suddenly stole the umbrella from Yori's hand and opened it all the way, his mouth cracked into a smile and all the violent and hateful thoughts of the girl flew out the window and spiraled beneath the ground.

"You hot, Yori-san? Want the umbrella? I can hold it for you." Aido was talking too fast and his face looked uneasy.

Yori blinked in surprise. _Did he just call me '-san'?_ "No thank you Hanabusa-sempai."

"What about my sunglasses?"

"I'm fine."

"My hoodie?"

"It's quite alright."

"Shall I carry you?"

"I can walk."

Aido twitched as he offered all his sun-defenses to the girl. He remembered a memory and something inside him rapidly stirred.

XxXxXxX

Flashback

XxXxXxX

Sitting on the sofa, just dawdling the time away, Aido was about to yawn and stretch when he saw their supreme gang leader in his line of vision.

Kain quickly stood up, Ruka dropped her magazine and Shiki and Rima crawled away.

Kaname, getting right into business, paused walking and stared at the blonde.

"Aido, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Kaname-sama." He promptly replied.

"Open the door when you see Yuuki coming in, after two weeks from now. If she tells me that there is a single hair misplaced on Miss Sayori Wakaba's head, I will shave all of yours. Do you understand?"

It took a minute before the sentence clicked inside Aido's mind. "Yes, Kaname-sama." But even then, he still didn't know what the hell the deranged pureblood was talking about.

XxXxXxX

End Flashback

XxXxXxX

* * *

**I don't really know why I like the AidoxYori pairing**, they have never even been fully introduced with each other yet, but they look _so damn good_. Yori looks like a water nymph and Aido's just Aido, lovable. I just hope Matsuri Hino fully introduce them to each other soon, or at least let them talk… if Aido falls in love with another girl… then screw it all. I have no interest in VK anymore.

**So, so sorry if the first chapter sucked**, I'm not an optimistic person so I tend to think all my writing sucks, you see. Cuz it's better to have low hopes than high ones, TRUST ME.

**Just review if you'd like me to continue**, I'd be so damned if not because I kind of like this story.


	2. Tremble

**Disclaimer**: If I did own Vampire Knights, Aido'd be able to slap Kaname. Did that happen yet? No? Oh damn.

* * *

Cheese with that Whine

* * *

THANK YOU so much for the reviews!! I'd hug you over the Internet if I could!! I didn't really know that there were so many AidoxYori lovers lurking around… wow, you sly bastards. –snort-laugh-chortle-

* * *

XxXxXxX

Aido's respect for humankind disappeared completely. Fuck his responsibilities, fuck the girl, fuck his hair being shaved, fuck Kana- well, _not really._

His eyebrows rose vaguely and his blue irises narrowed as he stared in disgust at some… _thing_… that parked at the bus stop. "I'm riding…? this piece of shi-"

Yori stared at the elite student. '_I'm'…?_ _Doesn't he mean 'we'?_ "It's a _bus_, Aido-sempai."

Aido turned to the girl. "It's a piece of yellow cra-"

"No, no, I believe it's a piece of metal put together as an excuse for a bus."

"It's _still_ a piece of crap."

Idiotic as he may sound at times, she just _couldn't_ handle with _that_ kind of logic.

He seemed to sigh as the sun blazed brighter. What she pitied about him, despite the elite student coming from a possibly noble family and all, was that Headmaster Cross waked the poor guy up at 7 in the morning and told him to shower and pack his clothes because he was going to a special field trip. Apparently, Kaname-senpai just told him the minor, somehow important details of this special field trip- leaving Aido slightly scared but a hell of a lot confused. Yuuki said that there was a killer gleam reflecting on his eyes when the Headmaster barricaded his bedroom.

"Oh, by the way-" Yori's monotonous voice suddenly said in a small smile. She was kind of glad that even though he was a pain in the ass to handle, his attitude wasn't quite bastardly as she had imagined. Aido didn't seem to care anymore and yawned. "You're riding with the boys."

Aido stopped and faced her, raising a delicate brow.

"There's two buses that's coming here today to pick us up. This one," she pointed at the yellow crap. "is the girl's. I'll be riding with them." His eyebrow rose higher. So Headmaster approved of bloodsucking freaks near the Day class girls, but not the normal dorks? Hmm.

He was snapped out of his musings when her heel clacked unto the bus's steps. "Where're you going?"

She paused to look at him. So much for 'elite'. "I'm riding this bus, Aido-sempai."

"You're leaving me?" he seemed to frown at today's monarchy. How dare a female mortal ditch a noble vampire.

"Temporarily," Yori answered with the same small smile. Aido frowned slightly. _You think you're so smart, do you...?_

He grunted in response. "If anybody asks, _I_ left you hanging here under the damnable day."

Yori shrugged a little. "Seems like your bus is coming late."

Before the vampire could respond, the bus's door slid close and the girl was already seated. He saw her by the window, giving a small wave to him... _mocking_ him...

He grunted again. "Great."

XxXxXxX

Aido's teeth gritted together as the boys hollered throughout the ride. The bastards, he had sensitive hearing dammit. He could hear every damn word they said- from the 'yo momma' jokes to the trading of Doraemon cards. Doraemon sold cards? What the hell? They needed to stop, seriously.

It was bad enough that they didn't know how to curse _properly_, but using Doraemon with the word 'fuck'? Hell no. 'Dude, that's bang!' What the hell? The term's _bangin'_, motherfuckers. You don't live this long if you didn't know anything. Idiots.

The vampire wanted to laugh if his face wasn't already twisted into a bitter smirk. He felt entertained at criticizing humans; specifically Cross Academy students. They've been kept inside too long, it was just pitiful... still, some _did_ know how to be a proper hot-blooded male, which kind of comforted Aido that he wasn't surrounded with morons...

... until they started whining like bitches.

"Man, this is taking too long! We've been at the rest stop for like how many fucking hours?-" 'Man' should be replaced with 'dammit', 'rest stop' should be replaced with 'here', 'like' should be taken out, and 'fucking' needs to be 'goddamned'. So it should be, "Dammit, this is taking too long... we've been here since how many goddamned hours?"

"We've only been here for 15 minutes. Can't you count?" Aido scoffed, not even bothering to face them and just stared out the window. As fun as it was to insult humans, their whining was getting a tad annoying.

"Man, shut up Kiryuu." the same voice replied with a possible scowl. Aido's eyebrow twitched and his face cracked into a bitter grin. Hahahah... bastard. Just wait till I freeze your ass.

"Yeah, just because you're a prefect and shit doesn't mean anything. We're boys, we don't gush over the Night Class so we don't have to listen to you."

_What is up with this sun? Why the hell is it rising west when it's suppose to rise east? It's getting annoying dammit, it's like shining on my face and everything. _Aido's eyebrow furrowed in concentration. His mouth was still grinning bitterly.

"So don't bitch around us. Keep your speeches to yourself coz we ain't listening."

_Damn, I need to sleep right now._

"Don't act like the boss. You're just a first year and we can kick your ass."

_Kaname-sama will slap me again if I kill these assholes._

"And this is supposed to be our day, you're just here to look at us; not look _after_ us."

_You'll get slapped_... he reminded himself once more as his fingers twitched.

XxXxXxX

She knew they weren't going to the right direction.

Yori knew this when the boy's bus hadn't caught up with them for the past 30 minutes. Sure, they may have stopped; but it was someplace else. They might've been near or far from the original rest stop, but the bus driver sure as hell didn't care.

The other girls were already whining. They groaned that their legs were tired and they needed to stretch or just that they were plain bored. Yori was too, the girl she was sitting with wouldn't shut up and the bus driver didn't heed her questions.

Her brow furrowed.

How stupid was she? She should've realized it when their bus turned left while the boy's went right. Then after 3 minutes of driving, the bus driver stopped suddenly for unknown reasons. That had been a while ago and she cursed herself for not suspecting sooner.

"Mister." she called strictly, her voice was usually like this and her face remained stoic. He didn't answer. "I believe that you had been given specific directions as to where we are headed. Please follow them or-"

"Shut up, girly."

Yori inhaled and exhaled, trying to even out her temper so she wouldn't danger anyone. The other girl's gasped.

"How dare he talk to us that way!"

"I swear my dad will hear of this."

She felt a tug on her sleeves. Her head turned to a random girl wearing glasses. "Did Headmaster Cross hire him?"

Yori stared at her face. "I'm not sure..."

"Because Headmaster doesn't seem the type of guy who'd hire him, does he?" the other girl asked again. Yori shook her head no, and unfortunately; the other girls were listening on to this conversation.

"OhmyGod... what's going to happen to us?!"

"I never wanted this! I never agreed!"

"Yori-chan, you were supposed to be our supervisor! You were supposed to kno-"

"I said, shut up!" he turned to them with a snarl on his lips. His face was round, his cheeks were fat and his eyes had a crazed look in them. His hair was messy and his skin was blotchy and looked dry. Yori frowned grimly. He looked like the kind to be very desperate and homicidal.

This looked to be a kidnapping.

And this looked to be the perfect time and place; alone. Thirteen girls. Somewhere.

XxXxXxX

A miracle happened. Aido didn't kill them. The annoying 'preacher' just happened to slip on the ground that was miraculously covered with ice, thus silencing him. Now everybody was happy...

... until they started missing the girls.

"Man, Rockell could be anywhere by now!"

"Yeah, Hana's probably talking about some other guy with another girl."

"I miss my girlfriend... she's so sweet."

"Dammit, I bet Mai-Mai-chan's thinking about that damned Night Class again... huh..."

(Italicized) NOW what the hell was the problem here? The Day Class girls were just plain and ordinary- only some managed to exceed the average limit with their unusual hairstyles. Yuuki was ALMOST one of them- but that was only because of her sweet blood. That, and if you pictured her with long hair- her appearance dramatically changed. But on another note, what about _her_? The quiet one that ditched the noble vampire a while ago, remember her?

Hmm. She was nothing- well maybe not _nothing_- compared to his wondrous, bitchy classmates. What with their long hair and the other stuff he didn't really care about. But she was exceptional.

Kind of.

Well, HMMM. Have you ever noticed how shorthair really suited her and made her eyes pop out more than they already are? And her hair kind of did that swooping thing at the bottom- where some strands stuck to her face and the rest flowed down her chin.

Another miracle, really.

Plus her attitude was somehow colder than most Night Class girls- except Seiren of course. While she was ice, Seiren was Mt. Everest. But Seiren's eyes were usually narrow- they didn't do that half-lidded thing like she did. He wondered that if _she_ had longer hair, would her appearance dramatically change as well?

Anyways, moving on to the problem and forgetting that _certain _good side... what the FUCK was wrong with these guys?

They were waiting on girls that looked like anybody else in the world- probably more. They didn't even have any unique characteristics about them. Their attitudes were all the same and their reactions were also- all the same. If they see a cute guy- BAMM! they instantly become fan girls... what's so _special_ about those?

Being surrounded with stunning women almost everyday and not giving a damn, Aido wanted to know what the hell they were thinking. It'd be a good vampire research he's bound to get an A plus on.

_"Where did you take us?"_

His enhanced hearing caught unto a conversation. He remembered her voice... so that was her talking right now? Hmm. Whatever. Probably just an argument or something. Aido yawned slightly.

_"Yori-chan, don't! It's bad to-"_

No, he didn't remember _that_ other voice.. Or knew it. Or cared about it. Hmm, so_ her_ name's Yori, huh? Good to know.

_"Let her go!"_

He stretched his arms. Damn, this was taking a long time.

_"Wai-"_

Don't you wish your boyfriend was hot like me?

_"I said shut up!"_

Don't you wish your boyfriend was a freak like me?

_"Aah! Don't touch me!"_

Don't you-_ shit_. He stopped singing inside his head. _Something _was happening over there.

Aido's eyes narrowed and he sat upright on his chair, waiting for another sentence to come. Just a single one... and he'd be out there kicking ass like an ass-kicker.

His advanced hearing met silence.

The vampire stood up instantly.

"Oi, go back to your sea-" the bus driver stopped mid-sentence as she gazed up at the elite student and all his sexy glory. Apparently, Aido had removed his shades in order to glare down at the human.

"Open the door." he demanded in an icy tone.

The bus driver snapped out of her stupor as she shook her head. Sexy or not, he was still a student and she was the bus driver. "Where're you going?"

His eyebrow twitched at the impeccable human. "Somewhere."

"Why?" Okay, so he was really hot- she was just doing this for a part time job and you only meet this kind of guy like, once every decade. "Oh, alright," she gave him a shy smile.

He nodded at her, and usually in Aido language- that meant "See ya never, slut." instead of "Thank you."

The rest of the boys stared at his departing back, each staring at each other and shrugging. One of them snorted. "Hmm, Kiryuu. Trying to act like a hero when he's probably just gonna go take a piss."

XxXxXxX

Okay... so where the hell were they?

His head turned to the right. Damn today was too sunny!

It was currently 10:55 in the morning, 9 being when they left Cross Academy and 9:10 when they departed. So approximately an hour and 45 minutes passed since he last saw the girl's bus. Hmm.

Well, he couldn't track them by scent because obviously, he never got the time to inhale and hold her scent before or get a taste of her blood. Though he couldn't say the thought never crossed his mind.

Aido slapped himself inwardly. _Focus man, focus. Kaname-sama will shave your head if something happens to that damned girl..._

And in his luck, the predictable happened.

Just when he ran a hand through his messy, gravity-defying blonde hair, a yellow piece of crap emerged behind a run down restaurant and traveled down the road. His mouth cracked into a smile. He could practically smell the fumes and hear the occupants. He caught a glimpse of the driver.

Haha, ugly bastard. You're in for it now.

He followed the bus on feet, but he never lost sight of the radiant yellow shit. The elite student could really see her now- she was held captive but her lips kept moving, as if she was interrogating the man.

Hmm. A calm one, that girl.

XxXxXxX

"..." she stared at the windows and the passing trees, trying to ignore the man calling out to her.

"Why so quiet, girly? Got no more questions?" the bus driver seemed to grin as he gripped her wrist more. Yori winced a little.

"..." in times like these, it was better to _not_ encourage your kidnapper by talking to him and showing that you _do_ care about what's going to happen, even if you really do.

"Ahh, too much work for your girly brain, eh? I know, I understand. My wife's that way too."

Yori stared at him through the corner of her eyes. _This_ man had a wife? What's wrong with the world today? She accidentally muttered the last part.

"What'd you say?" his face scrunched up.

_Just ignore him_. She closed her eyes and breathed. He gripped her wrist hard and yanked her, the girl almost fell if she hadn't supported herself with the bus seats.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you." he retorted at her. Her brown eyes glared at the man. Calm and shy she might've been, she was slightly surprised on how she began to hate this man so much- and she didn't even know about him...

Aido rolled his eyes at her actions. Yes he could see what was happening, yeah he was watching and hell yes- he knew that there was a hell cat inside the damned girl somewhere, what with how she acted and reasoned. Even _Yuuki_ had one. But the girl's temper was just too long for her own good. Aido frowned. She reminded him of his cousin- Akatsuki. Cool-heads, the lot of them.

The bus driver stared at Yori's blank face for a minute, studying her show of expressions. There was none- except the slight hate that highlighted in her eyes. He growled. This girl was too... _composed_, to be a hostage. She probably listened in health class. Damn her.

Snarling in frustration, the man grabbed her arm and shoved her backwards. Yori's feet staggered but managed to regain their balance. She unconsciously held her wrist, rubbing the red spot. Her brown eyes narrowed at the man in question. Grinning, the homicidal bus driver grabbed another girl- hoisting her up to her feet and gripped her wrist tightly.

The other girls trembled but watched.

Yori's eyebrows furrowed. "What're you-"

"Since you want to act like the heroine," his grin widened. "I'm taking another girl in your place. That way we have a hero, a villain, and a damsel in distress. So everything's in proper order. " And if it was possible, he looked uglier.

XxXxXxX

So you might be thinking, "What the fuck!? Why the hell aren't you saving her!?" to Aido, but think about it _again_. Properly, this time. If he'd cut in too quickly, the homicidal bus driver –seriously, that's something new. You don't hear about them too often these days- could kill the girl he was holding and shoot Yori dead… if he had a gun.

But that was bad- if she died. No, he didn't really care about the other one since Kaname-sama only stated about Yori. Sure the Headmaster said _the whole class_, but the Headmaster also broke his bedroom door and shook him awake. So that didn't really count.

Plus he was giving the girl some time- some time to do something bold and heroic. Hopefully, she'll lose her temper and do something before he had to go save their asses… and it had to be _worthwhile_, dammit. Not just some speech- it _had_ to be something else. So, um, yeah… with any luck after that, he'd be quick enough so she wouldn't get killed. Hmm.

XxXxXxX

The girls gasped. The bus driver stared at the curly-haired girl with wide eyes. Aido was cut from his stupor and his face broke into a cheeky grin. You could say that they didn't even know each other too well, but he got a good impression of her- him being a vampire and noticing the little things and all…

But dammit, she _slapped_ him.

The girl SLAPPED the homicidal bus driver. Slapped. The homicidal bus driver. On the face. Right at the cheek. She was angry- and the fucking hellcat was roaring.

He couldn't help but be proud. Seriously, Kaname-sama was _so_ proud when Yuuki had a rebellious streak against him at age 12. Puberty was her excuse, but the pureblood was still proud that she was growing up. He found it… cute…?

Well then he supposed he found this _adorable._ It was ten times better than rebellion, slapping your kidnapper silly was the _shit_.

Yori panted as her anger slowly died out. Her face was still blank but her brow furrowed together and her eyes were narrowed. Dammit, she _shouldn't_ have let her feelings overwhelm her- even if it did feel good to slap the bastard; she was endangering everyone else's lives by angering the man. She was lucky that almost everybody was still dazed about what happened earlier as she tried to re-organize her thoughts.

At this point in time, she and everybody else were screwed. The bus driver was bound to snap any moment and his dazedness only lasted a few seconds now...

… then Yori ran to the other end of the bus and kicked the emergency door open. Yuuki was affecting her brain patterns again.

XxXxXxX

He couldn't really say that he saw her coming. Hell, vampires could see pretty well but they couldn't see through bus walls. But he did hear a THUD! and suddenly what'shername jumped into his arms.

Aido's eyes narrowed in surprise as he stared at her short, messy locks dangling in his hands.

What the hell?

Accident or not, damn this girl was _awesome_.

* * *

**Y****eah, sorry for the long wait but I occasionally update every Saturday or more**... haha, I feel pretty bad right now because I had a slight fight with my bestfriend and I think it's my fault. O.O

Wow, sharing your personal life to the Internet... nice...

**Anyways, sorry if this chapter was slightly bad... **I tried to add more AidoxYori moments here, but it's mainly action and crap, isn't it? Lols.

**I just LOVE you guys, I kneel before you and worship you. Your reviews were AWESOME as hell**. THANK YOU so damn much. Oh, and sorry if I curse too much in this story. Lawls.

**Is it good? Bad? GREAT? The WORSE? Well, tell me if it's any good** and where I need to improve, or just anything really as long as you click that little drop down box. Oh, and if you're too lazy to read all of this, coz I know it's long but I have a long story too so I think it's exceptional- is it?, then just read the bold words. That's why I did that. xD

**Review and alert please**! Coz that'd be like combining internet and chocolate together.


	3. Mumbling

* * *

Cheese with that Whine

* * *

Okay, so the girl got her chance. She didn't give a cheesy, heart-warming speech that will make the bus driver even more pissed off because he couldn't understand it and give him time to pounce her, instead she slapped him. Yes. Slapped. He still couldn't get over that, but what the fruck, it was awesome.

The other girls were already shrieking, and dammit it was hurting his overly-sensitive ears and he just wanted to rip off their mouths and stomp on it.

But the good news was that while they were screaming, their legs were also running towards the emergency exit. The bad knews was that some of the girls were still left behind in the bus. The good news was that he was going to make his debut as the hero now. The bad news was that whatshername was waking up. The bad news was that the bus's wheels were already screeching. The good news was that he had control over ice. The bad news was that no one was supposed to know. And the worst news was that whatshername didn't even flinch, blush, or do anything despite the fact that she was in his arms.

Yes, his day was going very well. What about yours?

"Aidou-sempai?" She looked up to him and tidied herself up. "I am very sorry for my rude... intrusion... to you, but I think by watching the Headmaster's overly dramatic movies with Yuuki has affected my brain patterns." she nodded at this, seeming to think that it was a good enough excuse for the elite- repeating and emphasizing ELITE- student.

He wanted to roll his eyes when she left his side and went over to some unimportant business concerning a Day Class girl who just fainted. Tch. Whatever. He didn't blame her; in cases of serious kidnappings, he'd want to fling himself to his hawt body too.

Grumbling, he crouched down and his hand touched the ground. _Sizzle_. Damn sunshine for making the road hot- wait till I jump over the moon and go Idol on your ass. Ice suddenly formed through the impossible, burning road and crept up to the bus- freezing its wheels unto the ground to the point where the ice was strong enough to hold the screeching wheels.

He could hear the homicidal bus driver- you gotta add homicidal in there to say that he is crazy and you are innocent, despite being a vampire who is awake at 10:something in the morning and is saving about 13 girls' asse- you know what? Shut up and let him continue his nasty comment of the HOMICIDAL bus driver in peace- cursing as he slammed his foot unto the gas pedal and made the bus go 'VRROOOOM' some more.

Yes, he also saw the homicidal bus driver shove the hostage girl to the right- but he didn't let go of her yet. Yes, he needed to do something. Fast. And yes he will- just not now- his eyes somehow fixed to whatshername who was fanning the unconsioscious Day Class girl.

Okay, dammit. HOW THE HELL did she resist his hawt body when she was all against it? And couldn't she tell that it was a once in a liftime experience to cuddle with this awesome body!? He was too shocked to complain or push her aside because God saw that she came FLYING out of the bus and into him. What the hell was wrong with her!? She could've taken advantage of the situation- she could've done something- she could've fucking poked his stomach!!

He scoffed and begrudgingly continued on his work. You see what she did? You see? No, you probably didn't because you were ON HER SIDE. Traitor. But now whatshername made him half-intrested on saving the day. Yes, he lost interest on fucking SAVING THE DAY. People would kill to be some sort of hero, but now he just didn't want to because of her lack of motivation. Hell, he wouldn't do it if not for the fact that this was reality and the girls might actually- unlike in the movies where something cliche happens and the bad guy gets put to jail- get banged and die.

"Aidou-sempai," he accidentally turned to her with a bored face. Oh _shit_, he was supposed to be 'devastated' about this! She might tattletale on Kaname-sama! Yori gave him a slight frown before continuing. "I haven't taken role yet so I'm not sure if we have all the girls. Please see to it."

Oh, so NOW you acknowledge my presence... though still improper. Bitch.

The ice that surrounded the wheels of the bus somehow grew sharper but before he manipulated it to do something else, the homicidal bus driver cursed again and perhaps because God wanted to be funny, the ice started to crack.

Aidou scowled and stood up, umbrella still in hand, hoodie still in place, and sunglasses still covering his gorgeous face. He resisted the urge to just freeze the whole bus and make everything easier- but NO. It would be weird if you see a frozen bus in the middle of a scorching day. His feet started moving towards the sliding doors and he kicked it open.

Okay, that was a bit dramatic but it was locked, DAMMIT. He had to do it because seriously, you don't expect the bus driver to open the door for him. Though that'd be nice and easy, it WASN'T gonna happen.

The moment his feet touched the first step of the bus, the homicidal bus driver upon seeing him shoved the girl in front. The man grinned. "Try and kill me and you will puncture her first!"

Aidou gritted his teeth. Damned bastard wanted to use the girl as a shield. Quite cunning, but desperate. He expected more- snort- not _really_.

"K-Kiryuu-kun?"

He chose to ignore the misunderstanding and crouched slightly, making them eye level. He smiled slightly and then the girl gasped.

"Ido-Idol-sempai! Wha-what're-"

"Listen, girl, you're just gonna sleep for a while." he pressed a pressure point on her neck lightly. Her head instantly dropped and she fell with a THUD! You didn't expect him to catch her, did you? Well, he did, but then he dropped her like that because her body was in the way of the killing process. You happy?

The bus driver growled at his fallen hostage. "You've got a lot of guts kid, if you wanna try to fight me." he suddenly smirked and pulled out a knife. "You know you've got no chance, right?"

Aidou frowned at the knife. Sure knives and stabbing didn't affect him but that didn't mean that it wouldn't sting a little. "What did you want with those girls?"

"Why ask such a useless question when you're about to die?" The bus driver asked back.

"Because you're wasting my time." Not really, he had about 2 weeks of time still left. But it was a cool comeback, so the hell with it- right?

"Oh ho ho," the bus driver suddenly grinned. "Big words for a kid, eh? Well, because your about to die anyway, I'll just assume that this question's your death wish." the grin widened. "Kid, I don't really give a damn if you believe me or not, but I'm not human."

"You're not? But how could that be? You have the qualities of a human, am I not correct?"

"Yes," the bus driver paused at Aidou's tone; it bounded at the line of mockery. He decided to shake it off, children today were SUCH simpletons anyway. "But truthfully, I am your worst nightmare-" Aidou snorted, trying to cover up the laugh that was forming at his throat. "I am a beast in human form, that is why I appear so humane. Now to answer your death wish; I kidnapped these girls because anyone who has the right mind will do the same. There's thirteen girls, nothing but females, all alone on a bus ready to go to nowhere. You see the opportunity?"

Now he understood why in every human movie, the villain always had to tell the hero his plans. Because it was a part of the inevitable plot of always the same happy ending; when the villain had told the hero his goals of taking over the world/etc, the hero would OF COURSE be able to come up with a plan to throw him off/kill him/etc, and then the bad guy will be sent to jail/killed/etc and then there's the credits accompanied by some cheesy ballad of 'I can do this' or 'Believe in yourself' or God forbid- 'Keep dreaming on; everything is possible'. Apparently, whoever said this never tried to fit a circle block into a square one... not that he did try it before.

"No, I don't see the opportunity. I don't get WHY in the hell a 'beast' like yourself would kidnap thirteen girls."

The bus driver shook his head. "Because I am not JUST any beast in human form, I suck blood of humans. I planned to take them to my home and make them food." then the man grinned again. "Scared?"

Aidou, after hearing this quickly returned the grin, puzzling the homicidal bus driver. "So in short you're saying you're a vampire?"

"Yes. Are you scared?"

"You're not human?" He wanted to make sure.

"Yes. Aren't you surprised? Another being exists besides you simpletons."

"Are you sure?" the teenager's grin widened. Damn bastard who made him go through with all this mess was actually a vampire. He'd freeze his head and smash it with the emergency ax located near the First Aid Kit.

"Positi-AHHH!"

SKREEWSHH

The aristocrat silently wondered if he should've done what Kaname-sama always did: make a speech, "You bring shame to the vampire race" then stick his hand through the body and out. But Aidou wasn't all that patient with the grand killing method.

The man was silent and let's just say that the elite student did something else. Luckily, there was no blood stain on his shirt except his hand that carried the axe. And hell no, he will not lick it because that's just sick; the man's face was full of warts and GODDAMMIT -mental image needs to fucking get out NOW- Aidou was slightly preoccupied if other ugly vampires existed. Screw them, they brought shame to the beautiful ones.

XxXxXxX

Aidou frowned.

Damn, just one problem after another. He was currently carrying the two unconscious girls over his shoulders while whatshername was supporting another girl. Which he really didn't get- the girl was just acting dramatic and was making things more complicated when it wasn't really. Okay, so he killed a guy- big deal. But he was entitled to it because he was a noble vampire and the homicidal bus driver was a level E. It was just like squishing an uglier cockroach that had warts all over its head. Simple as that.

Aidou turned, making Yori stop.

"Yes?" She questioned him with a raised brow. His frown deepened because, well, they didn't really know where they were going now since the boy's bus decided to leave the rest stop. He couldn't blame them because he was away for about 45 minutes, plus they had to walk which added 20 more minutes. So he had been away for 1 hour and 5 minutes. On a second though, he _did _blame them.

Damned impatient bastards. Wait till I freeze your ass and lock you up for 1 hour and 5 minutes of eternity. See how YOU like it.

"Does anybody have a compass?" He muttered to her, she stared for a bit- as if thinking, then shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Aidou grumbled more curses and if his hands were able to move, he would've slapped his forehead. What kind of person doesn't have a compass when they went camping? Oh, wait, hold on he was thinking of _girl scouts_. These were a bunch of idiotic human girls who couldn't be of any use besides just... being there and occupying space. Even the girl scouts sounded more helpful in this type of situation. He growled.

See, if only whatshername showed signs of motivation and if only the sun didn't fucking fling itself everywhere he went. If he turned right, there it was. If he turned left- there it was again. If he looked down, the light seemed to ricochet off the ground and into his sensitive eyes, and if he looked up- holy motherfuckingthingohmygawdddfgjjj, THERE IT WAS! Shining its ass off and Aidou swore he just saw it with a happy face.

"Aidou-sempai," he grunted at her call. If he was to live like this everyday for 2 weeks then he saw no reason in living anymore. He'd rather die and go to heaven where he can suck the human's blood and they may shriek and scream and kick but they never lose blood and they never died. Eternally there. That sounded good right now.

"Aidou-sempai," Yori eyed the elite student with critical eyes. He sounded drunk right now. "I'm sure the sun doesn't have any happy face and the people in heaven's blood may be artificial because their heart doesn't work anymore and can't pump any new blood in, and they never die because they are already dead."

Oh. He didn't realize he said that.

"You did though." Yori replied, smilling softly at the aristocrat's words. Aidou grunted again and shook his head. Dammit, he seriously needed to think of a plan on how to get to the boy's bus!

"Don't strain your brain." She laughed a little and Aidou's frown deeped. Though the sound of her laughter was a hell of a lot amusing, he was just too sleepy and the sun was just too bright for him to care. "Very funny." he mumbled.

Okay, Aidou, time to get up your ass-

"You_ are _already up your ass."

Hah. Ms. Smart alect, shut the fuck up. I'm trying to think here!

"Good luck." she replied, still smiling. Aidou turned around in a brisk step and glared down at her, which really helped because her head just reached his shoulder and he was a hell of a lot taller. "Why the fruck are you so talkative today?"

She shrugged and the girl who had her arms slung over Yori's shoulder seemed asleep now. Good. Very Good. Hallelujah praise the- "The experience of my life almost flashingn before my eyes seems to affect me. I'm sorry Aido-sempai, it'll stop tomorrow."

He grunted in return and flinched at the every burning sun... wait- the sun! That's it! Whoop-de-fucking-do, he finally figured it out! Damned sun had a use after all!

"Sun navigation?" Yori asked, seemingly impressed. Aidou grinned. "Hell yes."

XxXxXxX

"Hey, ow, Kiryuu don't push me!!" a random boy yelled angrily when the noble vampire shoved the two girls to him. He didn't care that he called him Kiryuu, he'll deal with his ass later after a good day's sleep.

The elite student grumbled as he pulled out snatched Yori's sleeping bag away from her hands and set unto the dirty soil. Damn it all. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if they weren't camping here. He didn't care if the ground he currently laid in was dirt. He didn't care- oh shit this sleeping bag was too small for him- but he didn't care either. He was sleeping RIGHT NOW, dammit; he'll even spell it out for you: F-U-C-K O-F-F. Definition: anybody who woke him up will have their asses chilled then shoved up their throats.

Aidou flopped down on the sleeping bag, mumbled curses and stirred then and there before his eyes finally shut close. The rest of the students blinked at his behavior- it was SO un-Kiryuu like and one of them nudged Yori to go and 'inspect'.

Why?

Didn't they know that this was Aidou-sempai, and Aidou-sempai was a Night Class student therefore he was used to sleeping in the day and staying up in the night? Well, she supposed they did. She ruffled his hair and the vampire silently mumbled some more curses- he mused that whoever's finger that was felt cool against his head, and -scoff- whatever... it felt good and all but... whatever. Yori took off his shades and pried the umbrella away from his hands like she would do to a 5-year-old. Really, this guy who was taller than she was and who was a supposedly great genius and an aristocrat could be such a child.

When she stood up and gathered his sun defenses, the other students gasped. She raised a brow.

"OhmyGod! It's Idol-sempai!"

"Holy shit I cursed at him! He'll eat my ass and-"

"Why is he just sleeping there when the rest of us has to set camp!? He's being arrogant!!"

"Dummy, it's because he's used to sleeping in the day. Wait till night comes and he'll be like superman!"

"It's still useless that he sleeps in the day and wakes up at night."

"Well I find it cute."

"I find _him_ hot."

"Tota-"

"SHUT UP, goddammit!" the aforementioned boy screamed angrily, mumbling some more curses.

XxXxXxX

Tonight was Yori's turn to frown when the elite student kept pestering her.

By day he was so grumpy and nonchalant about everything. He cursed so much that he could cuss out the automatic machines that companies use to talk to the people. And he was just... how do you say this? Cruel and completely sardonic that the one crouching here and grinning happily could be mistaken for another person had they not have the same face, eyes, hair, and voice... though the tone's were different... did that count?

But by night, he was so... happy- albeit a little mysterious, but dammit- he was so friggin' hyper and... humorous...? Yeah... definitely. Even his cruel sarcasm seemed a little lighthearted by night. But hell, what seemed to pester her the most was that he was also a lot more mischievous by night and seemed to pop out everywhere. Seriously, she would smack him if he ever appeared in her tent while she was undressing.

Which brings us here:

"Aidou-sempai, how did you get into my tent so quietly?" Yori asked, a little slurred because it was fucking 1:00 am in the morning and she just spent the whole night unloading their stuff and setting up camp. Damned bastard was snoring away, meanwhile.

They were supposed to go to a proper camp where they had cabins instead of tents. Where they had cafeterias, docks, and most importantly- bathrooms. But because the homicidal bus driver -who was long forgotten but always remembered- kidnapped them, Aidou-sempai ordered the boy's bus driver (who thankfully wasn't homicidal or suicidal) to stay put until he returned with the girls. But the non-homicidal-or-suicidal bus driver was so entraced by the elite student's gorgeous eyes, that she had forgotten to turn off the bus while they waited for his return... which was an hour and 5 minutes later so she didn't have any choice but to drop off all the students at some random forest. Her excuse was that if she didn't, she would've been stuck there as well- it seemed like a great idea at first if the bus driver was to stay with them too. She wasn't too old to order them around, apparently just in her 19's- and all seemed well until she annoyed Aidou-sempai so much that Aidou-sempai told her to fuck off and screw herself because he wasn't interested.

That was the Day Aidou-sempai and Yori half-wondered what the Night Aidou-sempai would've done. But she didn't hover around the subject too much because she was too sleepy.

"Aidou-sempai, I'm sorry to be rude but please go somewhere else if you're not going to sleep."

The Night Aidou who was more mischievous than the Day Aidou, raised a brow at her sentence. "Are you implying that I can stay here if I sleep?"

Yori snapped awake. "No, I-"

"You know you want me." he smirked and it seemed too late when the aristocrat snuggled beside her. He slightly pushed the girl out of her own sleeping bag and unto the dirt- and what seemed worse was that the tent's fabric wasn't strong enough to prevent the cold winds from going inside, his skin seemed cool against her back, it was a cold night and the bastard stole her pillow.

* * *

**S****orry if it's a little boring**, but hope you liked it anyway. C:

**Hahah, and sorry again if I still cursed too much**... but I think I eased up a bit... like just a fraction, but I was trying to make it funny!!

**Alert would be great, review would be awesome and the two combined would be damntastic.**


	4. Splatter

**Cheese** with that **Whine**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The term 'Simple Kind Of Lovely' that I used in here is owned by Maroon 5. SPLENDID lyrics, you should read it!

And yes, that's basically the theme of the whole story- just add a couple of twists every chapter to make it more exciting and unrealistic!

* * *

XxXxXxX

Waking up to the bright chirpings of nature, Aido scowled when his sleeping bag couldn't further reach his head in order to cover the sunlight that was taboo to most vampires.

_Most-_

Meaning not him and the Night Class as they were... well, different. -insert smugness- Besides, truthfully speaking- they weren't really bothered by the sunlight- just, well, _shocked_ by it. And contrary to popular belief, the sun didn't really affect them; they just liked to run around in the dark due to the irony of it all.

The irony? He'd _gladly_ explain:

_Usually_, holy water didn't really affect them too. Just annoyed them. I mean, _who_ would want to be flung water at? Would _you_ like it if he flung water at you? How about a block of ice? See if that didn't sting your eyes one bit. And actually, they kinda thought that roses symbolized the aristocratic vampires- as they were elegant and at the same time fashionable, but hawthorns on the other hand; hell no.

Garlic were nasty and smelled... shitty- hey it's not their fault that they could taste and smell what most humans couldn't. It's a miracle, really, that they didn't cry when they came across those blasted things.

And they walked on consecrated grounds a lot of times before, most when they tried to visit Kaname-sama. It kind of confused him how humans thought that they couldn't walk on it- it was just a floor. And besides, he liked the 'tack, tack' rhythm that it caused, mostly because consecrated grounds were usually marbles or tiles. It was fun to listen to, and it kind of amused him.

Mirrors didn't amuse him though. They were _completely_ and _utterly_ boring. Going to the fun house or whatever crap it's called nowadays- house of mirrors? Oh yes, that's right- was really easy as they didn't have reflections to confuse them, and they usually found their way out in no time. But it was pretty aggravating though, whenever they looked into the mirror and tried to fix their faces; nothing would appear. Well, _not_ nothing. The backgrounds were there and the other people were there, just not them. They didn't have reflections. It was pretty weird, and sometimes it scared the shit out of him- but most times, he'd remember.

They couldn't cross running water, or enter a house until given permission to. But after that, they could go in and out as they please- so when there's a break in at your house, please don't blame them. It was_ indirectly_ your fault anyway.

But regardless of all these... annoyance... the biggest thing that forever annoyed the hell out of them was the sun- well, maybe it was just him and just right now. Though it WASN'T because he had to wake up under it's godforsaken light for the next 2 weeks- part of it was though... but that was besides his point. His _point_ was that- who even wanted that damnable thing!?

It kept on flinging itself wherever he went! And last time he checked; that's called 'stalking' dammit, what made the sun an exception just because it was in the sky? It was still a living thing even if it didn't breathe!! Hell- people were paranoid about the walls because it had 'ears', so _what_ made it exceptional!? Stalking should/doesn't/and had NO exceptions- be it person, animal, or the glowing thing.

And how people described it just _sickened _him. Maybe when he was younger, he might've accepted the sun- but _no_; people in the TV and magazines had to corrupt his mind. Who the hell described the sun as to '_Touch and caress every fiber of your being, healing you, rendering you motionless for just a moment- able to light every shadow and illuminate all the darkness_' anyway? Because seriously, uhm, that's called SEXUAL HARRASMENT. And what seemed worse was that the sun _never gave you any privacy_. At all.

He could understand this kind of vocabulary at a young age, and even used it. So when the TV and magazine people manipulated these words he was _so_ used to hearing- it had left a mental scar in his brain- vowing to never meet this "sun" person. Whoever the hell it was.

Of course that was when he was younger; having a high sense of IQ but a naive sense of common knowledge, due to the fact that he wasn't really allowed to go outside when the sun came out. Until puberty. _That _was when he met humans... and Global warming.

So in MUCH shorter terms; the sun just basically sucked.

But... as bad as the sun was, he kind of had to admit that he admired the sunrise and the sunset. Even if he was a creature of the night, he knew that those two were really beautiful- simple, yet quite _something_ to look at. It provided competition for the elegance of the moon and the stars.

Her smile was kind of like that- hell, not _just_ her smile but HER in particular.

A simple kind of lovely.

_His_ simple kind of lov- _wait a damn minute_. Okay, screw that, he was way rushing into things and it was too cheesy even for him. So maybe he needed to tone it down a bit and NOT say that she reminded him of both the sun rise and set- instead just say that her smile was something refreshing to look at, compared to those exaggerated ones that he saw everyday.

In other words- a SIMPLE KIND OF LOVELY. Damn- there was no arguing about it.

His mind drifted and floated to a related subject, last night specifically as he stirred inside the sleeping bag, momentarily ignoring Mother Nature and yawned.

Nothing really happened. She just slept and he just stayed there- awake, unblinking, bored. Sometimes though, she'd turn around and he'd turn around and they'd both face each other. But that never lasted long, as he'll frown and immediately turn the other way or she'll do it unconsciously. Most of the times though, he'd sit up and draw circles on her back or blow in her ear and she'd slap him on the face subconsciously.

But there was an amusing thought of 'examining' and 'observing' her for any sleeping pet-peeves; like sleep-talking, sleep-walking, snoring, moving around too much, or staying in one spot too much.

Unfortunately, there was none. She didn't have any.

Even if he did discover one, he doubted that other people would find it as a pet-peeve... more like maybe a 'mistake' or an 'accident' that she did that, because well- the girl just left that kind of expression on you.

And though her breath tended to rise and fall very loudly, it came out as an exaggerated sigh instead of a snore. She did mumble, though it was only to part her lips and taste sleepiness. And she did change her position, approximately every forty-five minutes, and stayed in one for a whole hour.

He had hoped that he could pick up something in order to use as blackmail. There was nothing else better to do anyway, and there had been a tugging feeling that he wanted to see how she'd react.

Would she smirk at him and say a sharp comeback? Would her eyes widen and would a gasp escape her lips? Would she deny it? Or would she just stare at him emotionless, her empty eyes staring at his cold ones? Yep, those were the little hidden things in life that no amount of research could show.

Though it challenged him, you really didn't expect him to linger longer, did you? Because he left.

As boring as it was camping (seriously, what COULD you do at the middle of the night, camping, by yourself?), he didn't want to stay in her tent and sleep forever. He'd get a major headache if he did- probably near as worse when you get a hangover, and it _would_ look rather bad if an elite student slept besides a normal one.

People would say that he's taking advantage- as his arm almost fell into the temptation of slipping it to her slim waist, and it would also be disgraceful.

Plus she might've felt weird inside, a little alert and cautious when an aristocrat like himself, playboy and all, slept beside her. And he couldn't really just sit up and stare at her while she slept because that would be weirder, and only intimates did that.

They didn't know each other fully well.

Besides, he was just used to staying awake all night and sleeping in the day. Habits... err, _life-routines_... were hard as hell to break, and he didn't want to break it.

Because as said before; nothing really happened. They were just... there... taking up space for each other.

And he still hated her for waking him under the godforsaken sunlight, it was beaming at him, dammit, _beaming_.

XxXxXxX

"Aido-sempai, wake up." he could hear her voice, entrancing a little imagination inside his head that in another parallel universe, she might say this to him everyday.

He grunted and made a little 'nngh' sound, turning backwards childishly. Yori huffed a little then pulled the boy's arm forward, making him sit directly in front of her bending form.

He frowned at her and rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the rude wake-up call called daylight. When his eyes settled down to the brightness and blinked open, blue irises instantly widened as Aido let out a strangled scream.

No, you didn't read wrong and yes, you read right; he screamed. Shrieked. Screeched "OHMYEFFINGGAWD."

There, in a _fucking _bikini, was whatshername- and _ohmyGod_ it was pink and green and this _wasn't_ a dream or a hallucination _at all_.

After just describing the girl as gentle as the sunrise and delicate like the sunset, he SERIOUSLY did not expect that.

"What?" Yori's head tilted a bit, staring questioningly at the aristocrat's fixed eyes. Meanwhile the boy stammered for words, his mouth opening, closing, then opening again. "What in _God's name_ are you wearing!?"

"A swimsuit." she answered bluntly, now fully standing up. He was thankful for the fact that she blocked the sun, but now her body was friggin' glowing and shining. Like the sun wanted to add special effects.

His cheeks flushed as he suddenly stood up, one hand trying to cover his pink face while the lips scowled at the males who looked at their direction.

"You're wearing a _bikini_." Aido seethed the last word. If these boys did not direct their attention somewhere else, seriously, hell would LITERALLY freeze.

"Just because it's a two-piece, doesn't mean it's a bikini," she replied blatantly, then a small smile flashed across her face- like she just got an idea.

He would've been overjoyed by the sight or her smiling, if not for the fact that the sun enhanced and exaggerated this certain smile, and like, 11 other boys could see this. Her oncoming sentence didn't really help too.

Her smile still lingered on as she gave him a stare. "Besides, my body type's not made for wearing those kinds of things... yet-"

Aido's head snapped to her and she heard something crack. The girl suddenly burst out laughing, and his horrified expression made tears well up in her eyes. The elite student stammered at her change in personality and did the only thing sensible amidst her laughter.

Seriously, when a girl like that started laughing it caused him to have a heart attack. It was like Kaname-sama _blushing_.

Something fabrical was pushed into her body, making Yori's laughter die down and stop. She looked at Aido.

And his shirtless chest.

Yori blinked and looked down at her swimsuit, which was now being covered by his shirt. Wow, that was fast and unsuspecting. His blond hair swished around as if he were looking for somebody, then set to her, his lips setting into a grim line. "What the hell did you think you were doing!?"

A small smile tugged at her lips, finding it sweet that he did that. "Relax, Aido-sempai, I was just joking." he scoffed at this and her smile slowly turned into a frown as she tried to take the shirt off.

"Don't take it off!" he turned to her again, growling at the girl's mixed personality. She stopped and gave him a stare. "It's hot, Aido-sempai. I have to."

He scowled immensely, though it slowly faded away when he began to scratch at his cheek. The girl removed his shirt and handed it back to him, her fingers slightly brushing past his. His face warmed again and he accidentally dropped the shirt like it was contaminated. She raised a delicate brow in return.

"Errr, don't you have another one?" He coughed, breaking the awkward feeling that was rising inside of him.

"Another what?" her eyebrow rose higher. He gave her a stare. "Like... a one-piece or something...?"

She blinked, then seemed to stop to consider this. "Umh, actually, Headmaster Cross insisted for us to carry the school's swimming wear, since he tailored it himself. So, yes, I have a one-piece, why?"

"Can you wear it?"

Her curiosity rose higher. "... why?"

"Uh," Aido's blue eyes searched the camp for any excuse.

Because the other boys were staring at her? No, that made him sound a little paranoid...

Because she stood out? Not particularly, in fact other girls were wearing skimpier swimsuits... it was just that hers was the one that made him blush so much. He didn't really know why, maybe it was something he ate...

Because... he had a fetish? No- _wait_, yes.

An idea struck his head and a grin slowly spread out over the aristocrat's face. Yori gave him a questioning stare as he smirked at her flirtatiously, "Because, you know, Yori-chan," his grin could only get bigger when he suddenly remembered her name, "I have a FET-ISH for uniformed bathing suit.

He made sure to say this out loud, emphasizing on each words so the whole camp heard it, and before Yori could say "So?" a rampage broke out as all the girls and some guys bolted for their tents, most of them shoving and pushing each other meanwhile girls shrieked and grabbed each other's hairs.

His grin widened when he received their favorable comeback, then his eyes landed on Yori. Feeling his stare, she turned to him. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to go?" his grin faltered momentarily. He shoots- he sco- no, he misses.

She shook her head and smiled, "I'm not one to follow the crowd, Aido-sempai. And I'm sorry for whatever scheme you were planning inside your devious head, but as I told you before... it's quite hot out here." she flapped her hands to her face, meaning what she just said and diverted her attention to the clipboard that contained today's activities. "I thank you though, somewhat..." she tugged at his hand and he was too... _preoccupied_... in the brain to break away, "Now come along, we must head on out." she smiled one last time at him, amusement twinkling in her brown eyes.

Aido frowned at her, trying one last time for a biting comeback. "You're wrong; there was no scheme, just your welfare."

Really _biting_, man. _Really_, really biting... damn her.

XxXxXxX

Aido's frown worsened. She said that the lake was 3 minutes away, and he stated that if that was true, then it must've been approximately a quarter of a mile in distance. She had blinked at that, wondering how he knew and he replied that _of course he knew_; he _was_ and_ is_ a genius after all. She smiled at this and laughed a bit, to which he'd blink and ask what was so funny, then she would smile again and reply; "You."

But of course the happy atmosphere was ruined when she had stated their orders. The boys were to catch fish while the girls were to prepare it,- meaning that his gender had to catch the food while hers just swam and goofed off. But that was beside the point, anyway. His point _here_ was that he was in charge of the girls while she was in charge of the boys.

And _what the hell_? What FRESHMAN GIRL in a bathing suit got to be in charge of a bunch of SOPHOMORE GUYS while he was like, on the other side of the lake watching dimwits drool over him? Please. Hell n- _fuck_ no.

"What?" Aido just blinked under the shade of his umbrella, despite all the colorful words that he wanted to sputter right now. The confusion calmed him a bit, fortunately for the Day Class boys.

"What _what_?" she blinked too, acting all innocent when she knew she was guilty of... of something. Aido scowled. "The jobs! What the hell do you mean you're in charge of the sophomore boys while I watch my fan girls!?"

"Oh that," she murmured like this was just another casual day. Like he just asked her why the sky is blue and the sun, yellow. "Because, initially, you were in charge of the boys until there was a vote between the girls that they wanted 'Idol-sempai'. You mustn't anger them, you know, they're quite feisty."

"Tell that to the bus driver who tried to kill them and they shrieked like a bunch of pigs in a slaughter house." He scoffed. _Oh wait, they couldn't do that. He _already_ killed the bus driver. _So much for proving.

"Well they were still girls back then, they didn't know that you were present. Right now though, they're fan girls. Huge difference there- with the 'fan'."

He frowned weakly and his eyebrow twitched upwards, finding it hard to argue with the girl with her blank face. Despite at the silly sentence she just said, she looked... like, she was serious and all- maybe when she really _wasn't_. "Fine. Whatever. You- err, _my fan girls_, win." his blue eyes landed on pink and green, scowling at the damnable bathing suit. "But wear something decent, _please_."

OHMYGOD. He _even_ pleaded.

She looked back at him, then stared at her bathing suit. "This is decent."

That bitch. He just said 'please', dammit.

"I meant wear something _over_ your bikini-"

"It's _just_ a bathing suit, Aido-sempai."

He gritted his teeth in annoyance before answering. "And they're _just_ high school boys." Then he snorted, remembering the quick conclusion he came up with during the bus ride. "You're lucky they're Cross Academy boys, not being able to cuss right and all that nice stuff," she laughed a bit at that. "But overall, they're still going to be turned on because you're the only girl there and you're wearing a biki-"

"Swimsuit." she corrected with a smile.

"Yes! Swimsuit, bikini, what difference does it _fucking_ make!?" He gave her an irritating look. Seriously, NO ONE, repeat NO ONE (other than Kaname-sama of course) had corrected him so many _goddamned_ times before. And now a human girl just did it two times.

"You tell me, since you're the one whose making such a big deal." her smile seemed to widen for a minute, before going back to its gentle, small state. He scratched at his cheek, unable to say anything else- both because she just corrected him 3 times now and he was just blinded by her smile. Damn.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he seemed to pout. "Don't wear something over the _swimsuit- _your choice. But don't come crying to _me_ if you get sexually hara-" he suddenly paused, the image popped inside his mind and he mentally kicked himself in the ass. "-screw this."

"Well, actually, you're making a lot of sense." she thought this over, placing her index finger and thumb to her chin. He brightened at her words. "... but I don't have something to wear over my swimsuit."

Hah! Finally she makes a mistake! Seriously, the girl was like the human epitome of all things okay. Even when she bitch-slapped her kidnapper and just insulted him, it was _still_ considered okay... and kind of cute.

"Well _you_ were the one who left my shirt hanging on my sleeping bag. Now some girl's probably gonna steal it and that was my favorite one too."

"So what're we going to do?" she inquired with a raised brow. He scoffed lightly, pretending that her useless questions were a waste of time and that she was annoying him. He glanced at her brown irises at the corner of his eye, there was an expecting gleam in them- like she was teasing him. He scoffed some more, although his cheeks started heating up again.

"Humph," Aido tried hard to scowl when his cheeks were slightly blushing. She was teasing him, he knew that- but still continued with this anyway. "Because you look so helpless, I guess I'll be my regular, gentlemanly self and help you."

"Really, now?" she smiled. He scoffed again, unable to do any other facial expressions because he might mess up and squeal over her and hug her- or something. He shoved the umbrella unto her hands and pulled his sweater off his chest. "Yes, really," he looked grimly at her eyes, frowning at how they twinkled with amusement. Damn her.

"Well thank you Aido-sempai, _really_." she smiled once more before he helped her put it on. He snickered at how it landed on her waist, nearly reaching her thighs and DAMN YES!- covered her blasted bathing suit.

"Wow, you're short." he smiled teasingly, she frowned vaguely as if she was sensitive to that kind of thing. How cute. Aido-1, Yori-... 5? Damn. "I'm not short," she said with a slight edge that you wouldn't notice it unless you had vampire's hearing. "You're just tall."

"Have you seen my cousin?" he smirked at her somber expression. "I'm not tall Yori-chan, you're just _short_."

"I'll grow," she said this to him like it was some kind of promise. He made a funny face when she turned around, stalking off with his sweater swaying back and forth on her body.

XxXxXxX

"Come on Yori-chan, why don't you come in with us?"

The girl stared at them intently, blinking but unmoving. So much for 'dorks' and can't curse. Although they didn't know how to curse well, they used them quite properly. But there were still dorks out there; particularly the ones who shrieked like girls every time a fish brushed past their skin, and then there was the normal, slightly more aggressive ones who cursed blasphemy every time a fish brushed theirs.

"Yeah, stop spoiling the fun!"

She sighed at their callings. She didn't want to go out there, even the boys weren't fully in the water. Some made contraptions consisting of a stick and a string, and resembled closely to a fishing pole- in order to catch fishes. Most just stuck their hands and grabbed what they could see. God only knows how friggin' deep the water was.

"Just take a little dip, that's all!"

Then there was also the fact that the bloody sophomores might pull a prank on her. She wasn't stupid, they knew that, and she wouldn't be embarrassed about just anything- so whatever prank they planned to pull on her had to be _special_ than all the other ones. Yori shuddered at the thought. Just thinking about the horrendous shenanigans made her wrap the sweater more to her body.

A smile tugged on her lips. It smelled like him, minty and all that nice stuff. It was nice of the elite student, besides all the pretend annoyance, for lending her his sweater. And sweet of him that he actually cared.

She was glad that she had it now and started to really _get_ what me meant when he said; "A freshman girl in a bathing suit surrounded by 11 boys. You should wear something more decent." and not only that, she was beginning to be more self-aware... but how did Aido-sempai know that she'd start feeling weird? She herself doubted it at first, thinking that he was just being paranoid... so how did he know?

Sure he reacted wildly at first, but then who wouldn't if you found somebody standing over you in a bathing suit after you just woke up? Yes, that was _her _mistake- she had to admit. But yeah, sure he also kept telling her to put his damned shirt on, and she kept denying it because it was hot- but did that mean that he understood her already? A pampered aristocrat like himself, playboy and all, actually took the little hints and guessed?

Or was he just embarrassed?

She wouldn't be surprised at the latter one, though the first two was indeed something- _or was he already_ _just like that_ and she missed it? Well, he left last night and that kind of made her feel like a toy- that he was bored with her so he left.

"Say, Yori-chan, you look cute like that," a random boy grinned at her, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Like what?" she questioned, and his grin turned sheepish. "Dunno, you just look cute."

Aido's ears perked up at the sentence, hinting that _oh fuck yes he heard it_. His head turned to them and he frowned lightly at the 'move' making process. He wasn't _all_ for it.

Damned bastards -his eyebrow twitched- and their ability to adapt to change. Human boys were _so_ shallow like that. So what if currently all the girls were manifested with the vampire except for the freshman one? That didn't mean that the damned human boys could just shrug it off and move on to the said girl just because she was the only one left.

And yes- okay, _sure_, they all saw how he interacted with her- actually paying attention instead of blurting out pick-up lines, and maybe they found it a little interesting and _flirted _with the damn girl for the sole reason.

That still didn't give them the right to flirt though, dammit.

Fate, why must you be so cruel? Hope, please tell Destiny to stop being a bitch and change paths before he had to wring the Day Class boys' necks.

"Ne, ne, Aido-sempai, what are you staring at?" one of the girls brought him back to reality. He blinked, turning his head towards her then blinked seductively. "Nothin' but you, sweet-cheeks."

The girl blushed, and another fan girl scowled at this. She turned to Aido, gazing at him intently. "Aido-sempai, why is your chest bare?"

"Because it's hot in here," he replied smoothly, then smirked arrogantly, "Or is it just me?"

The question wasn't 'am I the only one who feels its that quite warm today?' but was 'yes, it's hot it here -hint sexual buildup or some other crap- and while on the same subject, am I not hot as well?'.

"It's _definitely_ you Aido-sempai!" the girl blurted wildly, like he was some kind of saucer milk and she was _really_ hungry. Aido inwardly snorted. Funny, he felt the same way.

The aristocrat nodded appreciatively and his mouth twitched upwards at their compliments- though it made his smile look a little forced. The girls didn't seem to mind- or care.

Then the girl's squealing snapped him from his insults. "Careful, my little piggies, you don't want to hurt your larynx" _Or damage my ear drums- seriously, you don't want to do that. _It sometimes creeped him out how cheesy he was.

"OoH! LiEk I sO tTlLy WaNnA b Ur PiGgY, IdOl-SeMpAi!!" one of the girls screamed. He ignored how her words didn't make any sense at all and just lips-twitch-upwards at her.

"Hey! You're not the ONLY girl here, pork ribs!"

"LiEk SaY iTz 2 MeH fAcE!"

"All right, I think I will!"

"IfZ u CaN ThInKz At aLl!!"

As the girls continued their mindless arguing, Aido stifled a sigh and pinched his nose bridge. If they proclaimed themselves as his devoted fans_, _then they MUST know that he had quite a sensitive hearing. Well, you see why he preferred talking with whatshername, you damned boys?

These _things_ had no level of intelligence and shrieked like somebody ripped their hearts open whenever he was near! He'd LIKE to do that to them, but he wasn't allowed to. So YES!!- you could have these banshees, just leave the average-looking freshman _alone_, dammit!

Can't you friggin' see that she was _already_ wearing his sweater!?

XxXxXxX

Yori huffed, ignoring the boys as they howled to cheer her on. There. She sat on the edge of the lake. Were they happy now? Could they leave her alone and continue gutting the damned fish?

The girl stared at the murky water, still unable to see the lake floor. Even the sun seemed unable to penetrate its mysteriousness-, which was unusual considering that the water was supposed to _reflect _the sunlight, not _deflect _it. And everything else inside the forest seemed clean, plus the shallower side of the lake was _crystal clear_...

How deep was this thing anyway? Blinking, she grabbed the nearest rock -which was pretty heavy in her palm- and dropped it unto the water. It plopped, but never made any signs that it sank.

Okay... there were 3 possible outcomes that popped into her mind.

1. This thing was a bottomless pit- much like Yuuki's stomach- or had a trench inside it.

2. The rock landed on a boulder, preventing there to be any PLOPS! That seemed likely... but if that were to happen then she should've heard a _thud_.

Or-

3. An alligator was swimming, thought the rock was food- swallowed it and choked, dieing softly unto the ground...

What lived in here anyway? Fish, alligators, _piranhas_? She frowned, regretting her stupid decision- _what_ made her do this absurd dare again? _Why_ and _how_ did she even agree? The lake would_ wholly_ swallow her up like that rock and she'd _thoroughly_ drown in there if somebody were to _just_ sneak up behind her, and _dare_ to say-

"BOO!"

She gasped and her fingers clutched at the upper right hand-side of the sweater. Yori's body turned as she stood up, meeting the grinning boy from before.

"Gotcha!" his grin seemed to widen as he winked at her teasingly. She frowned, her dead eyes not finding the situation funny at all.

Aido's form instantly sat up when he heard the girl gasp, his teeth sucked in air and slowly released it; trying to calm down his anger.

"Idol-sempai, are you okay?"

The aristocrat's face turned and his furrowed eyebrows relaxed. He sat back down again and his breathing slowly composed. A smile twitched upwards and he kind of chuckled at the scene- _since nothing happened_, he had to admit that whatshername's expression _was_ a tad funny to look at. "Yes, quite alright, thanks."

The girl didn't seem to answer him, and instead her eyes widened in response. He raised a brow, then turned to the direction where her mouth was set agape.

Yori's eyes instantly widened and her heart felt like it was caught between her lungs. A scream rose inside her throat, but was muffled at the sudden encounter with water. The grinning boy had accidentally knocked her down when he turned.

While the sophomores were too shocked to move, the vampire stood up and broke for the other side of the lake; each step getting faster and faster.

_Shit. _Cross wasn't going to be too happy when she heard that her best friend had died by drowning. And Kaname-sama was _so_ NOT only going to shave all his hair.

On the bright side though, her theory had been proven correct- the lake _was _able to swallow her up like the rock.

And yes, the 'bright side' part is sarcastic.

* * *

**Sorry if some stuff didn't make sense**. I was actually writing on this and _wanted_ to post it yesterday, but it seems that Fate wanted to be a bitch.

**I think I toned down a bit on swearing**, don't you? xD

**OMG, what's going to happen to Yori-chan!?** I think that's a little too predictable, and the REAL question should be**- what's Aido going to do with the grinning boy!?** FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!-

**IF you review**. Alert would _also_ be a simple kind of lovely.


	5. Breathe

**C**h**e**e**s**e **w**i**t**h **t**h**a**t **W**h**i**n**e**

* * *

XxXxXxX

Heavy eyelashes fluttered open. Gasps of breaths floated into the water, trapping them inside little bubbles. Unheard. Unnoticed. Unseen.

XxXxXxX

Aido's brain was exploding with every curse word known to man. In seven languages, not including gibberish.

"How the hell did she drown!?" two pairs of feet were barely heard against the sand. But he, the particularly pissed off and almost hyperventilating non-human, heard. Loud and clear. Like the vibrant 'ssht!' of scissors snapping close. Or the 'rrrth!' of an electric razor plugged on.

Or like the thumping of an organ ready to go crazy and burst blood all over his blood system. Or the static of his brain yelling orders. Or the sound of a creak, signaling that he had just scowled. Your choice.

Screw that girl for making him worry so much!! Didn't she know that having your nerves racked 24-7 while not getting the healthy eight hours of sleep made a guy really pissy and uptight? Did she want a fight to happen? A nuclear bomb? War, famine, pollution, murder caused by a very jittery noble!?

He runs up to the edge of the lake, taking off his loose shirt (because after seeing foam come out from a rabid fan girl, he _seriously_ didn't take any more chances and dressed himself) and dropped his umbrella as he kept coming closer and closer. He removes his sunglasses and was ready to jump into the possibly cold water.

Because Aido-sempai was that kind of guy, no matter how annoying or reckless he got- he was always loyal. Probably even more than a dog, and pact that up with common boy hormones (that even Kaname-sama had), teenage stupidity, and the even chances for love, amusement, or drama that everyone got- well, um, you basically ended up with a really determined, sleep-deprived guy who knew what was going on but didn't know what to do. But he'd _almost_ do anything, if he felt like it, about whatever he thought was sensible.

And hellz yes, saving a girl was pretty sensible in his opinion. Save for her not really giving a damn about being a damsel-in-distress, and was pretty 'Oh, I don't really give much of a care about them' in life.

Though that didn't stop him from caring. In fact, if it wasn't suspicious, he'd very like to kick the person's ass who caused all this. Accident or not, he was pretty aggravated at whoever the guy was.

Said guy just dove into the lake, trying to save the drowning girl. Wait- _what_?

...!...

SHIT!

Shitshitshitshitshit!! That was SERIOUSLY unnecessary and unexpected, goddammit!!

Aido growled. That grinning boy better know how to swim, else that little shithead was going _down_. And no, the vampire didn't mean that if he knew how to swim, then he wouldn't sink, he had meant a different type of _down_. As in being tackled _down_ or being _down_ in hell. All thoughts of kicking his arse kind of flew, and was instantly replaced with the thought of wanting to kill the boy, rip his gut, and sell it to the black market for being the dumbest suspect of pushing a girl in a lake- _ever_.

Because he fucking_ jumped_, leaving the elite student hanging there, feeling clueless and half expecting the grinning boy to resurface and say "You got punk'd!" Damn humans for being so outwardly simple yet inwardly complicated!! While the vampire kept yelling in his brain, a splash of water flew inside his mouth and then the aristocrat kind of gagged as his tongue sizzled. He tried covering it with ice but only let out a laugh as the ice tickled his pink tongue.

Silence reigned among the grassy bank as the other sophomores stared at Aido, who suddenly giggled uncontrollably while tears showed up on the side of his blue eyes, obviously hurt from the pain inside his mouth but couldn't stop laughing. He knew he shouldn't do it, and this was obviously not the time to do it, but IT was like being bitch-slapped while somebody tickled your feet. Aido inwardly choked his neck, telling himself to shut up before he lost any more of his noble dignity. The elite student cleared his throat.

"He um, er... dove into the water."

Which was a pretty big deal, if you cut out the part where he pointed it out quite lamely, but it really was a huge deal. Like a spur of the moment thing, maybe perhaps because God saw the boring future and wanted to spice it up? So much for 'salvation', Aido thought. God had such a twisted type of humor, and He was smiling all the time, you know, mysteriously. That was cool, except the piece with how a human brain processed and how a fidgety vampire dealt with it.

Well he couldn't really blame himself. Blasted human boy didn't even say a word and just flew to the water!! What the hell was he thinking? That he was the hero? Hellz no bitch, this was _his_ story. That by saving Yori, Aido would give forgive him? He didn't think so. Quite the opposite, really, the vampire would more likely kick him back into the lake.

That he was some comedian and his act was to pretend that he was a fish?

That by flinging himself unto the water and making Aido hyperventilate would be funny and cause others to laugh? If he was, then he needed a little help from that annoying little paper clip that popped up into your typing. Now the paper clip was what you'd call _hilarious_.

Aido let out a frustrated sigh. Great, not only did he feel all panicky because the girl was drowning, and that the boy who pushed her just dove in, and that he was quite pissed off at the boy, and that he had to watch the other brats to make sure they didn't start jumping into the water to save one another, he also had to fight off Mother Nature and save lives now. How was YOUR agenda?

"I should-" the vampire was cut off rather immediately and his left brow twitched.

"I thinkth thath he sthould do ith," a dorkish boy who wore braces suddenly said, making Aido even more annoyed. Here he was, saving their race, and the thanks he got was the humans declining his help. Calm down, Aido. Sunset. Sunrise. Sunset. Sunrise. Simple kind of- _screw it_. Screw it all. "Ith's kintha our problemt, andth we causde it-" Aido frowned when the dorkish boy's spit flicked at his face. "No offenst, Aitho-thempai, buth I thinsterely hope you underthand."

_Dear God, I'm being double ganged by a bunch of humans._

"Seriously... you don't have to go Prince Charming all the time, you know?"

_While that girl's drowning and that other boy's saving her.  
_

"Plus it'd make more sense. He's the one who caused all this, so she's his responsibility."

_Goddamit, he _better_ save her_.

"Umm, I totally agree… _ohmyGod_, Aido-sempai, I am so sorry! But it just kinda flows like that..."

_Because Kaname-sama's going to cut all my hair off if she drowned. _

"I'm terribly sorry Aido-sempai!!"

_And if she drowned, well, that'd be a complete waste of DNA. _

"Ashurii (English translation: Ashley), Idol-sempai doesn't like weak girls! Stand your ground!" turning to the aristocrat, this girl smiled sweetly. "Idol-sempai, this is just one of those really romantic cliché events. Heck, if it isn't, then NOTHING is. It's completely normal and relevant. They can even make a cute couple!! And besides, I bet that she's probably on his arms right now! You needn't worry, I'm sure Hasegawa's quite capable."

Not really having anything else to say, _not having the heart to say anything,_ Aido just nodded blankly and put his shirt back on.

XxXxXxX

Yori's hand flowed upwards and started moving, flapping a bit and slapping the water around her. Her legs started kicking slowly, but it seemed like the water was too heavy and tense to move around in. Maybe because she was PUSHED into it unsuspectedly? Seriously, there was some lesson in health (they _did_ have health in Cross Academy. It was the school-board rule) that if you were pushed into a lake, one with a bottomless pit she might add, you either lost consciousness as you sank down or bump your head in some rock.

But nevertheless, because it seemed like Mother Nature was on her side today, she started swimming upwards. Almost reaching the surface. Like how water almost invaded her lungs and like how her body almost got sick of not breathing and tasting air.

Her breath hitched and her heart beated faster. She ignored how chilly the water was, because just after a few more strokes, cool air would be seeping around her hair. The lake was as cold as hell- or Antarctica in this case. And yes, there was a major difference between chilly and cold. Chilly being heavenly colder.

The water started to dim, meaning that she was nearing the surface because it had been pitch black and muddy brown down there. She succeeded at ignoring all the creatures that lived underneath the lake, and deep in her gut, Yori knew that the bank was only a couple of seconds away.

But of course, another part of her gut told her that something ALWAYS had to happen. Whether a freshwater dolphin will unrealistically pop up and rescue her or an alligator would come and eat half of her arm, something always had to happen. Why? Because there were a bunch of teenagers stuck in a forest surrounded by this devilish lake, 'camping', all by themselves, she was the _freshman chaperone_, and a particular somebody kept on cursing for her to come back to the surface or else. It was like all of these were planned, like a story, actually, and In a story, NOTHING good came out if one or two characters didn't die. Or something along those lines.

So when Yori was JUST about to reach kingdom come, the blasted sweater had to be too heavy and affected her movements, causing her head to _turn around just in time_ to see something (hopefully not the freshwater dolphin, she was afraid of those and please not the alligator) diving in, heading her way. But unfortunately, her body didn't react as fast as her mind and she was too late to swim away or dodge whatever the hell it was.

She was sure that the elite student would yell blasphemy at her for thinking of blunt, uncaring predictions at any grave situation she was in.

XxXxXxX

Aido paced back and forth, slowly, or else it'd be too suspicious and people would say that he was a nervous wreck. Well, hell yes! A young man who had half the soul of a cooler, more sane Adolf Hitler was waiting for him back at the academy, waiting if he screwed things up!! The worst part was, this particular young man was the supreme gang leader of the vampire race, and Aido was a vampire.

Well, not like he didn't like being a vampire- he was a freakin' noble, so of course he liked being one- but... why couldn't he be a werewolf right now? He'd be very pleased if he could turn into a werewolf, or a dolphin, save the girl, then revert back into a vampire. Yes, that was quite marvelous. And also impossible... was it? Yes Aido, stop being stupid.

"They're not here yet!!" a girl screeched in that kind of expecting but surprised tone.

The aristocrat's head turned into the screeching girl's direction, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Oh heaven, _seriously_? He knew humans were faithful like that, but did she _seriously_ believe that the grinning boy could _seriously_ save whatshername?

Aido turned back around and started pacing again, frustrated, and messed up his hair.

Because he kind of did.

And oh God, he started to develop this habit of hyperventilation and cursing. The vampire let out quick, short breaths but managed to say a loud, panicky "DAMMIT!" He flung the umbrella to God-knows-where and started stripping off his shirt, ready to jump out into the hellish lake that just swallowed two students.

_OhshitOhshitOhshit_

"Why the hell did you agree!? Hasegawa can't even swim!"

_OhshitOhshitOhshit_

"I-I didn't know!!"

_OshitOhshitOhshit_

"OhmyGod, what're we gonna do!? They're gonna drown!!"

_OhshitOhshitOhshit_

"Boys are so useless," a girl suddenly claimed, catching Aido's slight attention, "I don't even know _why_ you rely on them." She huffed and stepped forwards to the lake, to which she was a lot closer to than the twitching vampire, "For God's sake, I'll do it!!"

_OhshitOhshitOhshit_

Then the girl unexpectedly dove for the water.

_Oh... _fuck_._

"Go get them, Aya-chan!" a random girl cheered, then turned to the fidgeting aristocrat, his eyes widening and his mouth opening. That girl _did not_ just jump into the water, did she? Why couldn't they be this brave when the bus man attacked!?

_OhshitshitShitSHIT!!  
_

"Oh, don't worry Aido-sempai! You can relax,"

Relax!? You useless, moron f-beep-beeping- fan girl!! How can I f-beep- relax when a girl just dove into the man-eating lake!? Headmaster's probably gonna go all gay on me because the water ate three of his students and then the parents're gonna come and complain and oh my God! whatshername is drowning and Kaname-sama's gonna eat my ass!!

"Aya-chan's on the swim team! Although she's not the very best, she's quite good at it. I think she's capable." The girl smiled at him and Aido stared up at her with an earnest look. He breathed in and out as he tried to cool himself and went to retrieve his shirt for the second time. Seriously, what was up with this camping trip? Why couldn't it be a nice, normal one? It might bore him to death, but at least he wouldn't die of a heart attack! That's humiliation for a noble vampire like himself. And to think that he was Kaname-sama's right hand man (he is, but not anymore if he does die of a heart attack).

The elite student sat down on the grassy bank, trying to finally calm down and kept his blue eyes fixed on the water until Yori, whatsherface, and thatoneboy came back from the lake.

Because he had plans for thatoneboy that involved a stick of cold, steel ice shoved up his ass. And he would talk to whatsherface for diving into the lake without notifying him, and he would fix Yori's hair to make sure not a single strand was out of place. Because Kaname-sama could notice everything; even when a fly dropped dead to the ground 10 meters away from him, the ground was covered in carpet and he was reading a book, the pureblood would still notice and ask Akatsuki to clean it up.

Hell, Aido would even _braid_ Yori's hair if he had to.

Said boy narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. He didn't _really,_ majorly doubt that the girl, Aya, could handle it. But two people were drowning and only one was going after them, _isn't that_-

"Aido-sempai," a plump boy suddenly sat beside him and the vampire was cut off on his thoughts. "Hm?" he raised a brow.

"You remember when you stuck your tongue out an' started laughing and crying at the same time?"

"... yeah." He had hoped that they'd forgotten about that. Or maybe he should just make them forget it?

...

Oh, crap, now _he_ had forgotten what he was thinking about. Thanks a lot, fatty. Err... what was it again? Um... something about the lake...? Speaking of lakes, what was for lunch? The fishes from it, right? Did they get any? Damned humans probably didn't catch a thing!!

The plump boy kind of gave a hesitant look and Aido's brow only raised more, losing the topic of lunch. "I couldn't help but notice..."

"Yes?"

"That your tongue kind of sizzled when the water from the lake splashed it a little bit." The plump boy scratched at his cheek and Aido's face brightened. The lake! That was it! The girl! She can't- Aido suddenly paused, remembering the human's words. "… what?"

Damn it, he forgot about that little annoying tidbit called a vampire's weaknesses!! Because who the hell couldn't cross running water? The lake wasn't _even_ running water… okay so just because they were located where the lake emptied out into another larger body of water doesn't particularly mean that ALL of the lake was running water. The shallower part wasn't, so why should this part be? Why was running water _even_ inaccessible to vampires? Why did Mother Nature have to hate on vampires? It was HUMANS who polluted the goddamned Earth, not them. And why the freak did they have to freaking _melt_ when running water splashed on them? What about holy water or acid rain? The stuff that _was_ supposed to melt them? Was the Earth going mentally retarded or something!?

Aido slapped himself inwardly, frustration was making him dumber every second. Luckily, he still had a lot of brain cells to go.

"I… kinda... _heard _it." The plump boy said again.

I bet you that you can also hear barbeque sizzling from miles away, like me, can't you? Aido thought bitterly then paused again, his eyes going to the side. "Um. Sunburn." He reasoned a little offhandedly with a blank stare, silently daring the plump boy to defy him.

Bloody human had to be observant when the time wasn't even right. He'd like to hear him say that to his face when he fucking killed the bus driver and saved more than half of the sophomore's population. Couldn't he see that the lake just ate three of his classmates? And that-

Unconsciously, ice started to creep up on the aristocrat's tongue again, but this time- he didn't laugh. Or giggle. A silent sizzle that was only in the vampire's hearing range erupted, as the red spot on his tongue slowly healed. He closed his mouth and the ice melted away. The vampire opened his mouth again and started to repeat his current habit, the one where he breathed rather quickly and had the tendency to repeat a curse word several times.

"Um, Aido-sempai?" the chubby boy called at the elite student in front of him. Aido ignored the human and gritted his teeth, each fang scraping against the other as he stood up.

"Oh shit," he said this one last time as a scowl immediately developed on his lips. He made his way to the lake, shoving past other students and sometimes saying 'excuse me' as he was raised that way. He forgot the umbrella at where he last sat and started taking off his shirt, throwing it somewhere. Then he began to jog as he reached the edge of the man-eating-and-two-girls-swallowing-piece-of-crap-called-a-demon-lake. He cursed again.

Of course, damn it!! Even if whatsherface was in Cross Academy's swimming team, the girl couldn't rescue two bodies at the same time!! One who was nearly her own size and one who probably weighed fifty more pounds than her! And if she just saved them one at a time, God forbid that one of them might drown... _damn it all_, he was seriously late. The friggin' thing was so obvious, how in all hell did he freakin' miss it?! The elite student let out an anguish noise.

"Aido-sempai, what's happening?"

He growled irritably. "Shut up," said the vampire and dove in.

"… what... just happened?" asked a girl to another one that stood next to her.

"Idiot, why did you tell Aido-sempai that Aya-chan could handle it!? She can't save a girl near her own size and a guy weighing more than her at the same time!! Now look what you've done! You delayed Aido-sempai! The lake swallowed three people and you've caused the hottest guy in here to possibly drown!"

XxXxXxX

Nevermind that his skin was kind of melting and it was kind of painful and that he was underneath this lake that might render him as a bone when he got back up in the surface. _If_. And that he might be hurting like hell right now and that as he kept swimming deeper and deeper, his arms started to burn and he was pretty angry right now and his face was kind of getting numb and that he was probably just risking his life for some girl whose face was identical to just about, um, I don't know... everyone?

But just don't mind that.

His purpose here wasn't to muse on his pain and how back at the Academy, he could be sleeping in sheets that smelled like lavender. His purpose here WAS to rescue a girl who didn't really give a damn. About anything. And who reminded him about the sun, the good kind, both kinds- sunset and sunrise. And who fucking slapped a Level E vampire, without knowing that she did so. And who he thought, no, _was_ really just a normal girl who gave the appearance that she was the perfect girl at the same time. And who Faith liked the best and who God always had the side of. And who were those average things in life that humans took cherish in. And who astounded him for just being simple.

kind.

of.

lovely. And who he really needed to rescue right now, else hairs will be shaved.

... and maybe rescue two other people along the way.

Quickly spotting Yori's sinking form, he swam faster and caught the girl's outstretched arm. Her face felt cold at his touch and his jaw clenched when he saw his sweater dragging the girl downwards. Damn it all, he knew he was just being paranoid and stuff, but it was her fault for dressing in an outfit like that, right?

Yes, right, _damn right_, he didn't have any reason to doubt himself because it _was_ her fault and she _was_ the cause of this. Because it wasn't in her character and he didn't really give a damn if those other girls wore something more revealing. He just didn't like it and therefore put his sweater on her. She was the one who made the mistake, not him, so you could kindly stop grieving now, Aido's conscience.

He pulled her back to his body and started swimming upwards, finding it funny that HIS skin was melting while hers wasn't, and also the thing about his stomach having butterflies. What was up with that, anyway? First of all, stomachs didn't have butterflies when people felt guilty. Stomachs only had butterflies when they had that weird... _thing_ with other people..

But Aido forgot about that bit when her breath stopped- then he smacked himself. Of course her breath stopped, she couldn't breath underwater!! They were in a lake! What he meant was that her heart was beating faintly, and he was yet again, slightly disappointed that the girl didn't have any reaction when she was... floating right next to him. Though she was unconscious, it was NO exception.

Yup, he was doing a great job, wasn't he? Of being remotely forced on acting like nothing happened. That his sweater wasn't the one that dragged her downwards and that she, currently, wasn't half-dead to the world. He knew he'd let out a grinning laugh when they returned to the surface, and say that everything was fine because he had saved the day so that everybody wouldn't see the grinning laugh dying and his brow knitting and his face sort of forming this squeezing look that said he was overall scared and anxious and not all that confident as he showed he was at what just happened.

So he hated the girl for that, because he felt it was her fault that his heart tightened at her paler face. He hated her in that sort of different, slightly complicated way, the way where a little boy in grade school would just suddenly, one day pull a little girl's hair and tease her till she burst into tears, and that when that particular little girl couldn't bear it anymore, the little boy would hope to God that she just bare with him here, until things weren't as naive as elementary.

He sort of was starting to do that, even if it didn't make sense... in a way, if you were feeling the exact feeling as he, whatever it was, it _did_ make sense. That he's fearful for her but at the same time just wanted to leave her there and drown. That he wanted to hesitate but couldn't be man- or coward- enough to do it. But being stuck in a predicament like a gum stuck on hair, he adjusted her arm so it was over his shoulder and swam with only one hand threading through the water, while the other hand held her firmly.

There was probably some guy out there who made it his job to make the vampire's life more complicated, and actually took sheer liking of going to office, putting up with his boss, and overtaking hours of underpaid monitoring just to draw a maze over the complication and never the exit.

This must be some twisted world that God created, if that were true.

XxXxXxX

A little bit of amusement showed on the vampire's face when he pushed Yori's body unto the grassy bank, making sure that he was gentle so she didn't get scraped or get eaten by the lake again. He swam back to the water, not really needing to take a deep breath of air.

The students immediately shrieked when Yori suddenly popped out, coughing a bit and was put safely onto the ground by some unearthly force. Probably by an alligator who questioned its diet and was raised by freshwater dolphins.

Or okay, Aido-sempai. That could be a possibility. Because the guy was pretty amazing for a reluctant hero, Yori-chan was pretty competitive too, at the reluctant part. Like she was protesting her role at being a damsel-in-distress in silenced brooding, looking like she didn't give a damn while secretly trying to devise a plot to overthrow the hero. And the hero was a little contradictive about going all out and saving a girl who he didn't know and had lower heirachy than himself.

They were kinda compatible, weren't they? Well, not really. But opposites attract, do they not? Yeah, this is a pretty bad time to talk about it.

Some of the more fast-acting students instantly went to Yori's aid, ignoring that the girl might've been bewitched or something. They shook her seemingly lifeless body but the girl didn't budge or flinch, merely let out a cough and went unconscious again.

Panic rising, one of the other girls started to sob at their unconscious freshman chaperon. Oh God, drowning or dying wasn't part of the permission slip that the Headmaster had sent to their parents!! If this one particular girl knew, she wouldn't have come even if Aido-sempai was there. He wasn't that hot- okay maybe he was, but the guilt of somebody dying was making all the hotness seep away.

She cried and landed her shoulders not so gently on Yori's stomach area, after Aido had burned his skin so he could purposely put the girl back on the land without getting scratched, or bruised in this matter. Yori let out another cough, followed by an uncontrollable coughing fit before some other girl slapped her on the back as a form of help. The laid-back girl choked on the water that was currently flooding through her throat and puked.

"OhmyGod, Yori-chan you're alive!!"

"Why the hell did you slap her back!?"

"I-I n-need some w-water, please."

"We're so happy! We had thought that you'd be a gonner!! No offense..."

"She's shivering, idiots! Get her a towel!!"

"W-water w-would be n-nice, also."

"Aido-sempai was the one who saved you!!" then this girl hugged Yori, rendering her dizzy. "You are SO lucky!!"

"She's gonna pass out, man!"

"Augh, I'm a _girl_."

XxXxXxX

Afore-mentioning the aristocrat somewhere at the top, the vampire cringed (while swimming, props to him) as pain shot through his body once more. The feeling was like being a stupid human who dove into a pool full of lava to rescue a plastic action figure, since his favorite one was already rescued. His brain kept reminding him that he was a moron for rescuing this bloody old toy when he really didn't need to, and could just swim back up and leave it to somebody else who didn't fucking _melt_ when running water splashed him.

Though the feeling was really unknown since he wasn't human. As for the lava, he had lava rocks placed on his back before at that one hotel at which he forgot the name of, unless Kaname-sama wanted a reservation. Or something. Did that count?

But Aido didn't really feel like it anymore. Rescuing thatoneguy for what? Because he pushed Yori willy-nilly into the lake and just dove in after her when he himself knew that he didn't know how to swim? The vampire didn't want to take any more chances, but unwillingly had to if he wanted to keep his reputation as the hero, not the lazy bum.

Aido paused as his eyebrows furrowed. The once-grinning boy was drifting afloat and such and such, he couldn't care less. Or more.

Lucky bastard. How he wanted to kick your ass. You just had to be a klutz and knock her over the lake, didn't you? Making this camping trip hell for him on just the first official day. Do you hear any 'sizzle'? Do you see his skin slowly melting? Of course not, you're effing _unconscious_ right now!!

There's probably some guy in a faraway place, that worked alongside that other guy via Internet, that God hired to rewrite his faith over again, telling him to add more blasphemies for the sheer experimentation of it. Bloody humans and your normal lives, just sitting on your couch lazily while he had to go and battle the bitch called Mother Nature.

Not really having anything to say anymore, Aido hauled the grinning boy over his shoulder and swam upwards again.

XxXxXxX

For the third time that day, the students shrieked once more when the grinning boy was miraculously thrown onto the grassy bank. Hasegawa coughed and wheezed to the unnecessary force that was added with the throw.

Being a vampire and having the luxuries of inhumane strength, incredible speed, and astounding powers, Aido felt that he needed to thank the heavens that he was born with it by using the human as an example to his gratification. Plus it also slapped the boy awake, so he should at least thank the vampire.

"What happened?" Hasegawa coughed again, placing a hand to his spinning head. Right about now, he felt as though he was delirious.

"You pushed Yori-chan, dove in after her, drowned and Aido-sempai had to save your butt."

The grinning boy scowled. "Who asked him, anyway?"

"I don't know, the fact that you were gonna die might've did." his friend replied.

Then the grinning scoffed at this. "Well, whatever. And I didn't push Yori-chan, she fell accidentally. And besides, I was only trying to get back on Hanabusa for going hero all the time. The girls are already all over him without the guy having to go Prince Charming, he should at least stop showing off and cut us guys some slack."

His friend shrugged. "I guess you have a point."

"Hell yeah," he swung his arm at the air to exaggerate his point.

"But the least you could do is be thankful that they guy saved your life. You know how nervous and pissed off he was when the three of you jumped into the lake?"

"Three?"

"Yeah, Aya-chan dove in too."

"Oh. But Hanabusa's kinda pissing me off lately, acting all smug and stuff. Doesn't he annoy you a bit with all his squealing fan girls? I couldn't care less if he was mad or nervous, he deserves it." the grinning boy suddenly stood up, coughing, then shook his hair to get rid of the water contents.

"You're pretty arrogant for a guy who just drowned."

Then the grinning boy grinned fully. "Heh. You know me ."

XxXxXxX

On the other side of the lake, the shallower part where his skin didn't melt, Aido came out of the water, dripping wet and looking like he'd kill the Grudge if she popped up in there beside him.

He collapsed as soon as he crawled unto the grassy bank, not really caring if the sun was blazing hot as he laid there. In fact it actually felt quite good, a contrast to the bloody lake that inhabited animals he didn't know of. Plus, fishes had you-know-what in water, so it was nice to have the sun's radiation snapping some sense back into him, to NEVER go back in there again.

And he seriously needed some sleep right now, what with SOMEBODY suddenly interrupting it to go to the blasted lake. If he didn't get any sleep in the next ten minutes, Aido will be very cranky and so very oblivious if he accidentally froze the whole damn thing. He just... wanted... to rest...

His eyes started to close and ice automatically formed over his skin, healing the red, melted spots and also almost freezing his entire arm when a towel suddenly dropped to his stomach.

"Aido-sempai," a feminine voice called, so calm that it matched the stillness of water and was seriously oblivious to the murderous killing intent emanating from the vampire.

His gaze looked up to see a girl crouching just in front of his head, staring back at his blue eyes with her brown ones.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I'm suspicious." Yori replied.

'Of what?' was what he wanted to ask but kept it to himself, as it might be even more suspicious if he had wanted to know. "Oh." calmness washed upon his racing thoughts.

"You worried me, you know. You worried everyone." Yori frowned and Aido got up, calmness breaking down. Fuck with calmness! Fuck with the circumstances!! What the hell was wrong with the girl!?

"Have you lost your mind when you were pushed to the lake?" he snapped at her vigorously. "How the hell can you worry about me when you fucking drowned!?"

"Because you're quite reckless," was all she said.

His mouth opened and he was about to say something really nasty until her words registered in his brain. Then his mouth opened again, then closed, then opened once more. His anger dissipated and he cursed inwardly. Damn she was good! Like a freaking charm or something!! He searched for a comeback. "Oh."

"Yes."

"Well, are you feeling okay...?" it was the only thing that came up from his mind.

"Yes."

"Oh. That's good." he nodded absently and awkward silence fell over them. Aido broke it with an earnest face. "You know, I should get some reward for this mess. MY ass was the one that got dragged miles across from my bed and got woken up at 9 in the morning, so the least I can get is some sort of gratitude. Something that's just not an 'oh, thanks, I appreciate it,' because I fucking saved your life like, what? Two times already? Yeah, I followed the girl's bus for some meters and caught you flying- what the hell were you thinking at that time, anyway?- and I taught that lunatic bus driver some lesson. And I was the one who led us back to the boy's bus and plus, I dove for that demon lake, rescued you, then dove for it again and rescued that boy. So... so I should get_ something_, at least, don't you agree? But no, I'm supposed to be all honorable on being surrounded by idiots and risking my skin getting burnt and not having enough sleep and developing this sort of habit where I keep on hyperventilating and cursing- because you people kept me all nervous and stuff, you icy, _icy_ bitc-"

He was cut short from his rambling when he felt a gentle tap on his forehead. Then the next thing the vampire knew, Yori was back at her sitting position, staring at him eye to eye. "Is that equal enough for you?" she challenged light-heartedly, smiling.

Aido blinked, his mouth hanging and sputtering and was mostly left speechless. "Wha- oh, wha- err. Wha-"

"Yes?"

"Wha- _dammit_, d-... did you...?"

"... yes." she kind of paused too, as if she was regretting her sudden actions. "It's meant as a 'Be careful,' because you tend to be tactless and unthoughtful."

"Oh." he ignored at how a human just said that he was an idiot because his brain had momentarily stopped working. "Oh..." he repeated dumbly, still staring at her wide-eyed. "Okay, um... I'm just... no, you just- yeah." he covered his face with his hands and he let out an anguish sigh. Oh dear Jesus, he felt like he was_ melting_.

Yori raised a brow. "You okay, Aido-sempai? You look flustered," she smiled knowingly, like she knew what was happening. "Perhaps you have a fever?"

Aido growled irritably, again ignoring that the girl was teasing him. "No. Shut up- I mean, _you're welcome_."

She nodded at this while he inwardly slapped himself.

Goddamnit, he had had _enough_ of this freakin' stomach butterflies.

* * *

**Because** they've been fluttering since Yori-chan jumped into his arms. xDD

**I PLEAD you to go to Photobucket**, and search for 'Rules of Love' and click the picture where a handwriting is scrabbled unto a piece of paper.

**Number five on the list says 'Kiss on the forehead- I comfort you'** and stuff, so yeah, that can be another thing for Yori. xDD Lolz, um, I probably spoiled that coz it was meant to be unknown- or did I spoil it by saying that I've already spoiled it? xDD

**Alert and review please!!**


	6. Interlude! Idol's biggest fangirl!

**C**h**e**e**s**e **w**i**t**h **t**h**a**t **W**h**i**n**e**

* * *

XxXxXxX  
**Part one**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

Okay, so when I first came into Cross Academy, the first thing that went to my mind was "Oh my God, I'm gonna have to study harder just to keep up with these brainiacs,"

Never mind what you think, I was a completely normal and average girl, and maybe one who was a little prettier than you- but whatever, you know.

I didn't even _want_ to be here. My mom just sent me here because she thought that it would be good for my future. But like, what the _hell_ am I supposed to do when I can't pass? When I want to go home? I don't want to be here!!

I _don't _want to be here!

I DON'T want to be here!

I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!

But before I could break into a mantra of 'I don't want to be here's, a boy bumped into my shoulder. Purposely or by accident, I was outraged.

I mean, how _dare_ he!?

How DARE he!?

HOW DARE HE!?

Fixing my uniform, which I want to ask, who the hell would take the time to put all these details in here!! It was just clothing!! Do you know how much this cost? DO YOU KNOW, how this cost!? I glanced up at the boy, ready to burst into a lecture when all I saw was a pair of pretty blue eyes.

Despite the fact that he was looking at me all anxiously, with one of his eyebrow raised and his blonde hair kind of… defying gravity, and that he just said "Shit… you're not gonna tackle me are you?"

He looked pretty hot. No, not just _pretty hot_. He looked gorgeous.

I didn't really know what he just said, because I was too busy staring at his perfect lips…

What I do know was that his lips were shaped perfectly, and that you seriously couldn't expect a teenage girl with raging hormones _not_ to stare at them. I was lucky I wasn't even drooli- whoops, there it goes!

My brow started to sweat and my face started to turn red. My fingers started playing with the hem of my uniform and I was pretty sure that I was saying something to him… that I was talking to him!! Hallelujah!! I said it!! I _just_ said it! And he's not rejecting me!! KYAA!!

He was silent for a moment while I was having my euphoria, then he gave me a puzzled look.

"… what?"

My mouth suddenly opened a bit. OHMYGOD, did he understand the heartfelt confession that I just said!? What if he didn't understand the heartfelt confession that I just said!? Was he not understanding the heartfelt love confession that I just said!?

This, officially, is the saddest day of my life.

But I don't care.

I screamed.

I SCREAMED all shrilly and threw my arms at him in a full-blow bear hug.

He was so cuuuttteee!! I couldn't just give up on a boy _like this!!_ I will not give up on a boy like this!! He was just so adorable-looking with his bright, blue eyes, I couldn't help it! You probably won't, too!!

I started to jump around all excitedly, screaming "OHMYGOD, I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? I JUST CONFESSED!!" too fast that it probably sounded gibberish to him.

But again, I didn't care.

He is mine and I shall call him Squishy.

"SQUUUISHY!!" I screamed a little rabidly, I might admit.

"What the hell!?" He shouted too, a surprised look decorating his face as he tried to pry me away from him.

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

Dammit, another rabid fan-girl. I don't mind the fan-girls really, in fact, I love the attention. But do they have to be _rabid_?

Squishy?

_Squishy?_

SQUISHY!?

My name is Hanabusa Aido, bitch!

I already let them call me _Idol_ and actually be okay with it. But Squishy? Hell no. That crosses the line. That is seriously a blow to my manly, none-vampiric-attachment pride.

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part 1**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

Pfft, he was just probably prying me off of him that so my lips were ready and available, ready to be _taken_.

I love you too, squishy!! But right now, I just want to hug you… -blush- I'm not ready for that yet… -giggle-

As he tried to pry me off of his body again so he could kiss me, a band of girls suddenly started to crowd around us, screaming and shrieking and blushing.

"IDOL-SEMPAI!!"

"KYAA!! IDOL-SEMPAI!"

What the hell!? Why were they talking to MY Squishy?! You bitches, get your own Squishy!!

And one of them _even tried_ to pry me away from my adorable husband-to-be, can you believe that!?

These… these rabid _banshees!_

Well, forget it! I thought angrily as I tightened my hold around his neck. Squishy started to make choking noises, trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

God... dammit!

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part 1**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

Aww, he wants to hold my hand! You don't have to be so shy, Squishy! I released my hands from his neck like he wanted and grabbed hold of his hands, swinging them a little.

Now we were officially a couple!! We're even holding hands, can't you see?

The banshees started glaring at me as I swung our hands happily, a big grin on my face. And before I even knew it, I was grabbed and pushed back out of Squishy's crowd as all the girls started heading towards him, screaming and shrieking and blushing.

OHMYGOD, NO!! He's minnnnneeeeeee!!

Squishy looked a bit traumatized as he looked over the crowds of screaming banshees.

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

They're cornering me!!

They're everywhere!

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part 1**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

OhmyGod, my baby needs me! He's searching for me!! Hold on, Squishy!! Your wife's coming!!

"Shit, where the hell are the prefects?" Squishy says, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Get back! Have you people no class?" A girl with long, honey-colored hair shouted at Squishy's crowd. The girls looked at her, now a bit hesitant on taking over Squishy and ripping his clothes off. I looked at her as well, an angry look on my face.

Who did she think she was, just because she wore the same uniform as Squishy?!

A girl beside me was suddenly pushed forward, accidentally, but she landed beside a boy's feet.

I watched in amazement as said boy offered her a hand and helped her up, but the bitch who thought that she was the boss immediately shoved her away from the tall boy, a hard glare adorning her features.

"Don't you _dare_ touch Kaname-sama."

All of the girls looked at her in surprise, even me. I mean, what the _hell_ was her problem? I can admit that it was normal if she got jealous over the accident, since, dare I say it? He looked hotter than Squishy. I mean, I guess, if you like those mysterious types- but not me, I was already swept off my feet by my beloved snookums.

Wasn't he just the cutest thing that you ever laid eyes on!? YES! I KNOW! But he's mine, back off bitch!!

But anyways, what the hell was this girl's problem? She was a cutie, for sure, but that didn't mean that she could just boss us Day Class girls around. I ought to say something right now!!

My mouth opened but the mysterious boy cut me off. "Ruka," he said in a warning tone and the girl kind of went stiff, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, President Kuran." She mumbled, but the mysterious boy didn't bother to respond to her anymore. Seems like it. To me, at least.

What a jerk. I'm glad that _my _Squishy isn't like that to me.

He turned to the remaining Day Class girls. "I think it's best not to make any more fuss," he said in a cool tone. He gave this creepy impression that he was glaring at us like we were some despicable filth, but wasn't actually. Weird guy. "You'll get hurt," he finished, giving the rest of us a leveled stare.

The girls turned quiet and there was no more "Kyaahh! Kyaah!" Even I decided that it was best to stay silent, rather than teach this motherfucker some lesson on how to talk to girls _without_ the creepy look.

"Everybody! Calm down!" A girl suddenly shouted, a whistle on her lips. A boy trailed after her, walking a bit lazily.

What was she whistling about? We weren't even breathing through our mouth!!

"Get back, please! Get back!" she stepped towards us, like a sheep dog would when he herded the sheep.

The girls made a whining noise, slowly stepping back as this 'prefect' girl waved her arms about. I slowly joined them, frowning and whining as they took my Squishy away from me. Rather, as my Squishy sighed in relief and as his relative, I think, joined him at the walk to their class.

"We leave it to you, Prefects," the creepy guy earlier said, with a smile this time. Jeez, you'd think that he'd look more friendly with a smile on… rather, it looked like he shouldn't be smiling… it looked a little… how shall I say this? Disturbing? No, that was when Kiryuu over there grinned. Eerie...? Yes, that was it!!

"Yes, Kaname-senpai!" the prefect girl replied cheerily, a big smile on her face.

Screw the happy moment!!

I sobbed inwardly as my Squishy departed, his body becoming smaller and smaller as he walked away.

He was probably resisting the temptation to turn around and give me a sad, puppy-face look and yell out "Noo! I don't want to go!" for fear of losing his cool and aloof kind of walk he had going on. Don't worry babe, you're always cool and aloof to me!!

We shall meet again, soon, don't worry my Squishy!! I promise!! Everything's gonna be all right then!!

_Now_, when fate bestowed to me that my Squishy- real name: Aido-sempai- would be chaperoning our field trip with a help of some freshman, I was in ecstasy. Obviously, _fate_ wanted us to meet again, because _it _knew that Idol-sempai and I were meant to be.

(''v'')

So this morning, as Idol-sempai slept, I swore that _I_, not random freshman girl, would wake him up.

I mean, it'd only make sense if the wife woke her husband up, not some random freshman girl, right?

Yes, well, duh!! So I slowly made my way towards him, creeping up and stopping beside his sleeping bag and staring at his handsome face. How cute was he? HOW CUTE WAS HE!? He had this annoyed look and his mouth was scowling, oh my poor baby's having a bad dream!

Don't worry darling, mama's here to wake you up!

I grinned happily and did just that, only he didn't even flinch!!

"Idol-sempai?" I poked him on the ribs and he let out a frustrated snort.

Aww, how cute!! My grin widened.

"Idol-sempai," I called lovingly.

He turned.

I blinked.

Oh, he must be shy!! I told him a hundred times to _stop_ doing that! It's just so adorable; it makes him want to squish him!! -giggle-

"Wake up, hubby," I called again.

Nothing.

Irritated, I said again. "Wake up."

Nothing.

"Wake up…!"

Nothing.

"WAKE UP, GOD-"

"Aido-sempai," Yori suddenly popped out of nowhere, crouching down and frowning as she pulled his ear rather harshly.

"-DAMN YOU!" I yelled angrily to the sleeping boy.

His eyes flickered open. He turned again and groaned, mumbling something about "Screw you, five more minutes… sleep…"

AHA! Did you see that!? I knew it!! I JUST KNEW IT!!

A husband only responds to his wife's voice, and _I_, not random freshman girl, woke him up!! And he WOKE UP easily, because he recognizes his pretty wife's voice!!

Take that random freshman girl and random fan-girls!! Idol-sempai knows his woman and I know my man!!

I grinned and random freshman girl raised an eyebrow.

"Aido-sempai," she called, tugging at his sleeping bag. "You can't go back to sle-"

"Ah-ah!!" I said to the random freshman girl. "Leave it to the wife's work, because obviously, _I'm_ the only one who has the power to wake him up!"

She stayed silent for a moment, giving me a puzzled look.

I cleared my voice and smiled cheerily.

"Idol-sempai, wake up!"

Nothing.

"Idol-sempai...?"

Still nothing.

"... Idol-sempai!!"

Nothing again.

"IDOL-SEMPAI!!" I gasped when he didn't answer. I laid my head down to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Huhhh... he's barely breathing!! "OHMYGOD, look what you're doing to him!!" I screamed at her. "Your presence is making my hubby uneasy; therefore he doesn't want to wake up to my voice!! MY VOICE!! And do you know how many times we spent _sleeping_ together, and _now_ he can't wake up?! It's obviously you, YOU! He hates you so much he _doesn't_ even want to wake up to his loving wife's voice!!" I was starting to panic. OhmyGod. Oh. My. God. What if he gets a headache for sleeping too much!? I shook him frantically. "Wake up, hubby! Sweetheart! Darling! SQUISSHY!!

"Aiza-san, calm down-"

"Oh no, it's not working!!" I released him and he snuggled back to his sleeping bag. "I have to resort to my last option!!"

Random freshman girl gave me a wary look.

"CPR!"

I took a deep breath, pursed my lips, and dove in.

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

Need... sleep... girl... too noisy. Must... shut... u-UAAHHH! HOLY-

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part one**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's point of view!  
XxXxXxX

Idol-sempai's eyes flickered open once again and he screamed at my oncoming assault, abruptly grabbing my chin and shoving me aside.

I giggled madly as my hands came to my face, my cheeks blushing red. Aww, his fingers brushed past my lips!! He is _such_ a gentleman- knowing how to please his lady!!

"Holy shit," Idol-sempai muttered, rubbing his index finger on his shorts frantically. "I-I thought I had gone to hell…"

I turned to him, giving him a sweet look. He smiled uneasily.

"Oh, it's _you_," he coughed suddenly. "Hi."

"Hello," I replied, then giggled. Oh, I'm such a dork around him! I blushed ferociously. "Well, sweetie, I saved you- you're in heaven now…"

"Right. Thanks." He smiled uneasily again before he suddenly stood up, marched five feet away from us, and sat back down.

I sighed lovingly at the sight. He is _such_ romantic.

What's wrong with my hubby, you ask?

Well obviously, it's YOU who has something wrong. My hubby is completely fine, smart, and _hot_. He staggered away from us because he didn't like random freshman girl and he needed some time alone… _with me_.

I turned to random freshman girl and smiled. "I'll take care of him, go along now!" I fanned her away with my right hand.

She slowly stood up, tilting her head to the side. "Are... you sure? He looks a bit... annoyed, don't you think?"

He's annoyed because you're here. DUHH. I mean, anybody on planet Earth could see that!! Like the aliens!! So just go away and leave us upperclassmen alone!!

"No, he looks fine to me. He's just a bit bored, you know?" I smiled at her and she nodded, a little hesitantly, but hey- who's judging?

Once she walked away, a big grin spread unto my face and I gradually morphed beside Idol-sempai.

He looked at me, albeit a little weirdly, but he LOOKED AT ME. And no one else. Can't you feel the love flowing in here?

I know I do!!

Now put your hands in the air!!

And wave 'em like you just don't care!!

Because Idol-sempai's mine, and I will do very horrible things to you if you even think about '_caring_' for him. Note the air quotes, ahem.

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

Do you see another thing that's bad about the sun?

It leaves fan-girls delusional and expects nocturnal to take care of it. No wonder vampires always targets the women first, it shuts them up and does a favor to the rest of the people.

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part one**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX**  
Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

"So..." I giggled and he scratched his cheek, laughing along a little hesitantly. "What's the camp activity today?"

"Oh, you have to ask Yori-chan about that."

Yori-chan? '-CHAN'!? The one where you can call them '-chan' when you're being friendly and _shit_!? -ahem- I'll presume that my hubby calls everybody '-chan'. Yes, that's right.

"No, I meant," I paused and smiled. "_Our_ camp activity."

He gave me a questioning look.

My honey-bunch, pretending to act innocent when he obviously _knows_. Isn't he an animal?

I giggled and scooted near him.

He scooted away.

Raising an eyebrow at this, I repeated the procedure.

And ended up with the same answer.

My mouth opened in shock and I looked at his face, reading his expression. His eyebrows knitted together and there was an apprehensive look on his face. Angrily, I scooted near him again and he backed away... _again_.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked him, and he rubbed the back of his neck in return.

"Look, I just woke up and I'm a little tired and irritable. Just give me five more minutes to clear my mind a little, 'kay?"

I stared at him in horror and he yawned.

Just woke up!?

From what, our _relationship_!?

Tired and irritable!?

At what, my _love for him_!?

Five more minutes!?

_More like five more years!!_

Clear my mind a little!?

I gasped, my breath shaking.

"Y-you're _breaking_ up with me!?" I asked, standing up. I couldn't believe this. I thought we were happy! I thought that it was enough for him because it was enough for me! Is he saying that he wanted more!? That I wasn't _enough_ for him!? That we were through!? That he wanted to end this!? That he was _dumping_ me in the middle of our school field trip, where it was the last time that we were going to see each other!? That fate oh-so-wonderfully gave to us, the chance where we could further improve our relationship unto a whole new level!? That this was _it_ and no more!?

He looked up at me.

"... what?" he asked back after a moment.

"YOU ARE!" I pointed at him accusingly. "Aren't you!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" his voice sounded a little irritated.

"What about all the happy years that we spent together!?" I shouted at him. Typical men!! And I thought that he was different! Sure, he was cute and he was an aristocrat, but I _gave him a chance_!! I gave him all my best years! My smile! My vir-

"Are you delusional?!" he growled back.

I covered my mouth with my hands, a single tear going down my face. OhmyGod, he just growled at me... he _is _breaking up with me!

"Oh crap," he winced. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're kinda annoying-"

"Annoying!?" I suddenly shouted. "That's because I care for you!!"

"Care for me!?" He shouted back, standing up. His face was awfully twisted, like he was about to strangle someone. "You don't even know me!! That's why it can never happen! There can never be any 'us', can't you see? That's why I'm breaking up with you! You love me but you don't know who I am, so just let me g- wait, what the hell am I saying?!" he stopped and sighed angrily, pinching his nose bridge. "Listen, girl, I don't even know your name." he looked at me with those bright blue eyes.

Oh, I loved whenever he did that. It used to make me giggle- but now, _now..._!

I sobbed. "What- so you've been pretending?"

_"_Yes!! _Wait_- no!" He sighed again, annoyed. "Look, whatever your name is, I'm going to say this very carefully so you can understand, 'kay? I am NOT your goddamn boyfriend!!"

"S-so..." I hiccupped. "There's someone else, then, huh? I'm right, aren't I?"

"You haven't even scratched the surface." he rubbed his temple, restraining his anger.

"The surface of what? Your lies!? Your secrets!?" I sobbed to him. He doesn't have the right to do this! He wasn't supposed to cheat! We were supposed to live happily ever after!! But right now, I guess there is no such thing as happily-ever-afters...

"You're lying to me, Squishy, you're LYING!!"

"Oh... my... God," he muttered, breathing sharply.

"You ARE! There's someone else!!" I pointed at him accusingly.

"You know what? I'm not even going to bother with this anymore."

"Tell me who she is!!" I yelled angrily.

"Where the hell is whatshername," he looked around, turning his head sideways.

"Aido-sempai, look! We managed to get the beach volleyball blown up!!" A couple of girls suddenly popped out of nowhere. His gaze switched up at them, running towards us.

I sucked up my tears. I _wasn't_ going to be seen crying for this shallow excuse of a man... but I love him so much! And if it weren't for _that girl_, whoever she may be, he would've loved me wholly. Not just with one hand wrapped around my waist and the other around the doorknob- WHOLLY! Two hands, count it: TWO!!

"But, two of our boys passed out from blowing it," the girl sweat-dropped while the other two giggled. "Do you want to play with us? Just some good old fun competition, you know?"

"Err," he scratched the back of his head. "Have you told Yori-chan?"

_Yori-chan? _He's mentioning her _again!_? One girl already splits us up apart, and then there's _another?!_ Unbelievable! I can't believe this!

"Well, not yet, but I'm sure she'll love to play! Younger girls love beach- uhm, lake volleyball!" the girls responded cheerily.

"Oh, sure, I'll play, I guess."

So he's going to play volleyball just because he thought this Yori girl wants to!? He's saying to the girls to ask this Yori girl for permission to play volleyball, instead of him!? I knew it!

This jerk- he thinks he can just switch girl to girl?! Well I'll show him! I'LL SHOW HIM! I'll beat this other girl so he can only switch to three one's- me, myself, and I!!

He quickly ushered the three girls off, seeing my angered face, but froze at my next words.

I KNEW IT! I just so, totally knew it!!

"So, tell me Idol-sempai, what's your type of girl?" I ask him, dried tears on my face.

He turns around, and blinks.

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

Well you're not one of them, that's plain to see.

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part one**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX**  
Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

"I like girls, whose not too much hassle." he replies, his blue eyes narrowing.

I suddenly broke out sobbing. So it WAS TRUE!! It WAS her! It IS her!!

He blinked. "Hey, what're you-"

"So it's this 'Yori-chan', huh?" I yell to him, angry tears streaming down my face, and he froze. "That just proves it- its Yori, isn't it?!"

He looks startled, but then he makes an annoyed noise from the back of his throat.

I used to love those...

"For the last time, we are not together!! Is something wrong with your brain? Can you not register this? Is it that hard to freaking understand the simple sentences!?"

"Answer me!"

"It isn't her! At least not- dammit, can you just annoy some other boy?!" he snaps.

"You're lying!"

"I didn't even properly answer you!"

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

Oh my God, this girl is soo... augh!!

She's like a fucking alarm clock that just won't _shut up, goddammit!! _no matter how many fucking times you press the fucking snooze button! Fuck it. No, fuck _her_.

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part one**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX**  
Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

"I am not lying," he gritted out his teeth.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!!"

"NO, I'M NOT!! I'M FUCKING TELLING THE TRUTH!!"

"Yes you are, you're LYING THROUGH YOUR TEETH!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, YOU ARE!!"

"Yes I am!"

"AHA! You _are_!!"

"Dammit," he curses, slapping his forehead. So much for reverse psychology. HAH! My brother took a major in that!!

I suddenly sobbed at him, harder this time as I wrap my arms around his neck. He edges back and groans.

"I swear to you, Hubby, that I will find this Yori girl and hunt her like a dog so I can win you like a steak!!" I cried, turning around.

"Hey, wait a sec-" his tone of voice came out a little nervous.

He grabs my arm and my heart catches in my throat. I sobbed happily. He wants me back! And I want him bad!! I was about to turn around and hug him, to forget all this when he suddenly interrupts my happy moment.

"Do you even know her?" He slowly asks, tilting his head at me, giving me a questioning look.

I hesitated. "Well, no, but I plan to scour the campsite until I do!! I love you that much and there's nothing that can tear us apar-"

He grins, cutting me off. "Okay, never mind. Go and knock yourself out," his blue eyes flickered dangerously as he dropped my arm. "But it's time to wake up."

"No, hubby, it's _kitty-time_. It is _on_."

"Do you see why I don't like your types?!"

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

First priority: Find Yori.

Second priority: Hide her.

Third priority: Clear all misunderstanding and forget about all these.

Fourth priority: (if there are no witnesses) Push clingy girl unto man-eating lake and laugh wickedly.

If all things fail, _kick ass_.

* * *

**And there you go!! My sixth**... or fifth **chapter**! I really don't know since I seriously gotta sleep now.

**If you liked this chapter a bit, review!!** Tell me the funny parts, the screwy parts and just anything at all. Hell, drop by and say hi! I don't really care- but you'll get to see- or read Part two: Interlude!! Idol-sempai's biggest fan-girl!! Wow, I sound like a sales-person xDD

**So what's going to happen to Idol's biggest fan-girl?!** Are they having a competition, or a race, or is the girl simply going to take Yori on!? Will Aido get to kick some ass as mentioned above!?

**Sorry for the late update, but I was trying to update my other stories**- but suddenly thought "Oh, screw it," since they were a lost cause anyways. xDD

**I won't be home for a couple of days, **mainly 4, so sorry if I don't get to update Points of View!! I'll really try to.

**And this is just a break from all the inhumane plots of Cheese with that Whine, after this whole fan-girl scenario- **_**something**_ will happen. Of course, we all know that so let's get to the good stuff!! Something between Aido and Yori- yeah, couldn't get any revealing than that, can it? xDD

Oh, screw it, I really have to sleep now.

**SO it involves another** never-really-gonna-happen-in-real-life-scene, swinging down trees with a grapple hook, and a pond. Yeah. Well... this is pretty long, sorry! You really don't have to read this- but then again, you might not be reading it in the first place so whatever. Dammit, it's getting longer! Stop typing, fingers!!

**Review and alert!** I promise on my Toblerone bar that is inside my freezer that I will update sooner- IF you keep your part of the bargain!


	7. Interlude 2! Idol's biggest fangirl!

**C**h**e**e**s**e **w**i**t**h **t**h**a**t **W**h**i**n**e**

* * *

XxXxXxX  
**Part two**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

Did she think that she could get away from me?

This Yori-girl, did she think that she could get away from me?

There's like 13 girls in here and only ONE Yori!! Ahaha! So did she think that she can get away from me!? Did she!? Do you? Huh, Yori-chan!? DO YOU!?

Did you _honestly_ think that you can get away with stealing my husband!? My _fucking_ husband!?

He was my husband! What kind of sick person would try to steal somebody's husband when he had _a wife_!? You… you _bitch_!! We were gonna have a family!! He was gonna own a business and I was gonna be a loving mother/super-model!! He was gonna go home really late and I was gonna sit in a chair and wait for him, and when he came home, I'd turn around dramatically and ask him where he went, and he'd smile at me sheepishly and blurt out a lame excuse and I'd say "Oh really?" to him and he'd suddenly blush in embarrassment and show the roses he was hiding behind his back and say that was why he was late because he had to find the perfect one for the perfect wife and I'd cry happily and hug him and he'd kiss me and we'd go to our room where there's like a gigantic bed!! _And you ruined it_!!

Ruined it!!

Well, I'll show you!

I'll freaking show you!!

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

I stare at the rabid fan-girl's back, which was kinda shaking really weirdly… and _holy shit_, saliva was pouring out of her mouth and she's like, smiling really wide and wiping it back up.

What the hell is going through her mind?

What the hell did I ever do to make her think _those things_ should be running through her mind!?

God, fan-girls. If you didn't like them, it meant you're gay, and personally, I liked fan-girls. _Rabid_ ones with the loose screws I just couldn't stand.

Like, _what the hell_?

She knows she can _never_ get me; I'm a fucking noble vampire! Besides that, I don't even like her. I don't _want_ anything to do with her fucking self. I talk to her because it's called _fan-service_. Ever heard of it?

God, I bet I have the most loose-screwed fan-girls because I offer the most fan-service. That's just what I really needed right now, thanks.

I bump into someone as I keep thinking about this, and I just kept on walking. I wasn't the one who fell, obviously, so I couldn't really care any less. Well, not with this mood anyway.

I'm a freaking vampire who wakes up at 9, three straight days in a row. I can't get any fucking sleep and I'm surrounded with girls who wants to play with me all day and guys who's jealous of me and wants to strangle me, probably. Not like they _could_, I'd freeze their ass and won't give a shit if they even _try to_.

Nobody touches me, I'm serious about this. Well, no _human_ touches me. Err. No human _boy_ touches me.

And I am very serious about this.

Because guess what? I'm _not_ a happy camper. I am a very pissed off one who can control ice. And that's a really good combo, you know. Fucking freeze everyone when you're pissed off.

And seriously, I'd still be an angry camper.

I pass by the one who bumped me, and stop.

Shit. Yori!! I forgot! I had my priorities! I had to go and get that freaking girl before rabid fan-girl bitch does! I instantly turn on my foot and go back to the destination of fan-girls, and I stop again, feeling a hand around my ankle.

I look down and- _crap!_

Yori!

"What're you doing there!?" I ask her, growling because remember, I am _not_ a happy camper today. My hand hastily grabs her elbow and pull her up.

She makes a noise from her throat, and gives me a hard look while she massages her forehead. "You have very hard shoulders, Aido-sempai." She tells me and I raise my eyebrow.

Shoulders? I look at her and- _oh yeah_. She's short.

I couldn't help but grin. "Did I hit your head, Yori-chan?" I say, my tone teasing and she frowns.

"Oh, very funny," she says, glaring at the other direction before her brown eyes return to me. "Anyway, did you wake up contentedly, Aido-sempai?" she smiles small and I scowl.

"No, I woke up when somebody was trying to CPR me." I say and she laughs a little. Well, I'm glad that somebody thinks it's funny. As for me, I honestly think it's _hilarious_.

"I know, I was there," she says.

"So why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" I growl at her, my hands suddenly gripping her shoulders. "Did you fucking _see_ what that crackpot tried to do to me!?" I said, shuddering involuntarily.

"I know, I was there," she repeats. "But she declared that a wife was supposed to wake her husband up, and not just some random freshman girl."

I look at my surroundings, taking this in. "Husband? Me?" I snort, turning back to her, "Yeah, and I suck blood."

Wait- I _do_.

"No," I scratch my cheek and stare at my left. "What I meant was that it's impossible and it's like, _seriously_ not gonna happen. Even if the world ended and she was the last girl left, I'd freaking kiss my tombstone first."

"Right, and you sucking blood _is_ impossible." She says and I stare at her for a second.

"Okay," I nod hastily.

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part 2**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

Heehee! I can smell her! I can SMELL HER! She's somewhere in this area where I'm standing at! I grin. Heehee, Yori-chan, where are you…? Show yourself… Heehee! I know you're in here somewhere! Don't try to hide from me!! Because that's not fun now, right? I just want to talk to you for a little bit! Discuss about what you've ever done for my husband, and why you think he left me for such a little slut like yourself!!

Do you think that men are usually like this? That they divert their attention once they see somebody else? I bet you're not even all that! You're just using him aren't you!? Because he's such a high aristocrat and you're like a beggar-girl!! Well, I'd like to teach you a few things!!

One- that he's not at all like those other men!! He's my Squishy, I tamed him to be that way to me!

Two- that you should keep your little paws off my hubby! That you should fall in love with somebody else because he's already taken!!

Three- that's he's mine. Why would you keep him for yourself when you already knew that we were together? That just doesn't make sense. What kind of girl would do that to her own? I thought it was supposed to be 'girl power' and 'girls stick together', but then what happened? You just abused this and took him. All to yourself. I bet you're happy, using my hubby like that. What would _you_ feel if I did that to you, huh, bitch? But think again, I wouldn't stoop so low to do the same thing as you did. I _actually_ care, nevermind my feelings.

Now, I'm just going to give you something that you forgot to take too. When you took my hubby, you also forgot to take the anger and emotional turmoil you caused me. I'm just gonna give it to you. No harm done. But, you want to play, do you? Toy with my feelings and DARE to show up in here as well? Okay, well, I just have to teach you one more thing:

How to fuckin' fight, and what happens when you mess with somebody else's man. That's right, _bring it_. I mean, hah, what have _I_ got to lose?!

I look around and stare at a group of girls who were talking in a circle and sitting down.

I just shake this thought from my head and just shrug off my social wanting to sit down and talk to them too, but if I ever did, it'd probably be something circulating around ex-boyfriends and what a scumbag that new girlfriend of his was, for stealing him away from me so straight-forwardly. They'd probably relate too, but of course, I wasn't all too sure if they even had boyfriends before.

I flip my hair and walk past the chatting group, but pause momentarily when I heard a name.

Riyo.

Riyo-chan.

Hee. You think I'm _that dumb_? I may have some low grades back in Cross Academy, but I'm not so dumb that you can just slide things from me. I have a pretty good common sense, and my common sense say Screw you, _Riyo-chan!!_

That's Yori-chan backwards!! You think I won't know that!? It's obvious, obviously!!

I put on a smile, walking towards them and sitting. My smile widens and my eyes crinkle. "Hey, girls. So, what's up?"

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

"I think you should just talk to her," Yori says all of a sudden and my head snaps to her.

"What?" I say, my blue eyes staring at her like she just said I eat shit like you for breakfast. Actually, no, she didn't really say that- that was just for my amusement.

"You know, just talk to each other, she'll understand." She says again and _this_ time, I stared at her really weirdly.

"Okay, and while I'm at it, I'll go for world peace now." I say back to her, rolling my eyes. Girls. Jeez. Almost all of them think that _everything_ can be solved by talking. That never really works out, you know, it just leads to aggravation and the two guys end up killing each other, when generally, only _one_ is supposed to be killed. You either intimidated them or threatened them. _That_ was 'talking'.

"Really?" she gives me a small smile. "Could you? Because that would mean the world to us."

I scoff. Oh, she's good at sarcasm too. Great. Brilliant. I turn over to her again, my head kind of rolling lazily. "Haha. Very funny. But seriously, it's not gonna work with the way that girl thinks. It's like she has seizures whenever she sees me."

"You know, that's what the problem with you men are," She says this in a tone like she's lecturing me. Her eyebrows are slightly furrowed and she's staring at me with _this look_. I don't really know what's it's called, and I don't really know _how_ to explain it, exactly. It's just something that women possess. Like whenever you screw up, they give you _this_ _look_ that both says "You're unbelievable" and "Dumbass".

"You never give a girl a chance because of either the way they look, or how they act." She crosses her arms. Oh… okay, well this is getting really _bad_. "You know what'll happen if half the women in this world does the same to you?"

I shrug. "No more stalkers?"

She sighs. "No, I shouldn't have said _you_ in particular, I meant in general. Men. What would happen?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" I ask back, raising my brow.

"Guess." She says. "Go on, you're really smart, you can figure it out."

I stare at my right and scratch my cheek, pondering about this. Should I even do it? God only knows the results. What'd happen it I _don't_ do it? Wouldn't that be worse? Well, might as well try. Again, I don't know what the _hell_ would happen if I mess this up, but the fact that I'm some sort of supernatural being kind of relieves me.

Okay. What will happen if women judged a book by its cover? In short, what would happen if females were like, really shallow as guys?

Well, that's easy.

For once, if by some sort of lucky miracle happens and girls started acting like guys, as to how she's saying it right now, there'll be a lot of outcomes.

1. They won't need to talk and 'spend time together'.

2. They'd stop nagging and bitching and whining.

3. Huh… catfights.

4. Hell, the older men could even drink with them.

5. … but the houses won't be cleaned.

6. The freaking house'll get dirty.

7. Oh my God, I don't even want to mention the bathroom.

8. They'll want to be on top every single day…

9. Man pride? Damn, try _woman_ pride.

10. Holy shit, we'll be forced to do other guys!

I look at her with a scared stare, slapping myself inwardly to get rid of the seriously wrong pictures. She sighs, shaking her head.

"Not even close, Aido-sempai." She says to me. "That's the problem with you men."

"Okay, whatever," I yawn, glad that she had fun 'teaching' me a 'lesson' and that this was over with. I'm not even A man. Well, I am, but not accurately. I was a _vampire_, not just a man. What's my point here? My point here is that I'm not human, and shit; I was raised to treat girls like they were princesses. I even know how to _ballroom dance _and _waltz_ without ever taking lessons. I could top the guys on those dancing TV shows.

"Did you just say 'whatever'?" She asks me, all of a sudden, and she crinkles her nose. That's kind of cute, y'know, except when she's narrowing her eyes at me while she's at it. I pause, and then stare down at her.

No…?

I'm not a liar, yes, most definitely.

Wait- no, don't answer! It's a trick question!

"Errr…." I pause yet again.

"Aido-sempai, are you a _sexist?_" she asks me curiously, I like this girl; she doesn't explode unlike all the others when they're in this kind of situation. She gives people chances.

But nevertheless, I give her a deranged look and scowl. "What? No! Hell no! Yori-chan, that's taking it too far!"

She pauses, and then sighs. "Alright, I'm sorry. Yes, I am taking it a bit too far, aren't I?" she chuckles a little and my eyes wander off into the distance.

"Yeah," I answer, but then stop at a group of girls sitting in a circle. She raises a brow and my eyes widen.

"Aido-sempai, you oka-"

"SHIT! She's there!" I yell, looking back to Yori with wide eyes before I clamped a hand over my mouth. Damn, did I just say that out loud!? She gives me a weird stare.

"What?"

"Nothing," I answer immediately. The girl doesn't believe me, because of _course_ she won't, and her eyes trail off too. I stare at her crazily when she almost smiles.

"Oh, Aiza-san's there, here, I'll get her." She says and walks off into the distance.

As if my day couldn't possibly get any worse. "No! Yori, get back here!" I hiss.

"Relax, Aido-sempai, didn't you say that you didn't want to be 'stalked' no longer?" she says, turning back around and raising a brow at me.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you can just waltz in there!" I growl. "So just come back here!" I added as an afterthought.

She doesn't respond and turn back again, walking up to the group of girls.

Wha- she's _ignoring_ me now!?

"No! Yori, get back here this instant!"

Little bitch, she's not even minding me!! And to think I'm shouting here stupidly because of her!

"She'll crush you!" I seethe angrily, and wave to the spot next to me. "Get back here!"

When she didn't answer, something snapped.

"Look! It's Yuuki!"

She stares up. "What?" and I haul her over my shoulder and make a run for it.

I could feel her eyes stare at me crazily. "What're you doing!? Aido-sempai, put me bac-mmhpmmmph!" I clamp my hand over her mouth.

They say silence is golden and duct-tape is silver, but hah, _this_ was platinum.

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part 2**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

I stare up ahead.

I _swear_ I just heard my hubby's voice. Where're you keeping him, Riyo AKA Yori!?

"Aiza-san, you want to go for a swim?" Riyo AKA Yori asks me and I blink.

Oh, so you want to _play_ there, huh? Well, I don't have any trouble wiping your face on the grass over there! In fact, it's better! The grass is always greener on the other side, don't you think!? Heehee!

I grin inwardly but let out a smile on my face, and I get up. "…. _Ssssuuurrreee_."

She stares at me for a minute, "Um. Okay."

We make our way over to the shallow water, but of course we had to pass the man-eating-lake. Nobody realized this, because they were too busy talking about backstabbing things like love, boys, and _one of their friends_.

Speaking about one of their friends, Riyo AKA Yori was edging too close to the man-eating-lake while giggling and giggling like a silly little girl she was. Because she _was_ silly, silly-willy-nilly about taking my husband, _aren't you_?

Aren't you?

AREN'T YOU!?

You can't deny it! Don't even try to hide it from me! I'm freaking standing just behind you and… and-

"You guys, remember last year's St. Xocolatl's day? Well, _I_ got to give Aido-sempai the chocolate that I made! What about you guys?"

I pause; breathing heavily as _something_, I don't know what exactly, clenches my heart. No, I didn't get to give the chocolate to him… obviously, you did. So is that how you two met? Well, how did you give it to him? Did he say that he liked it? Did he say that you were a good cook?

You know I have feelings for Aido-sempai, almost every girl does, and I'm forced to admit right now that we're not boyfriends or couples or husband and wife or _anything_, and maybe you really did get him first and I was just hallucinating. But I'm jealous, that I can't have the guy whose right for me. And a simple girl like you can have him? And now you're saying this airily right in my face?

Anger controls me as I bump my elbow to her side, and she crashes into the water. The girls around me shriek and I huff, sweating coldly and my heart beating and banging against my chest really hard.

I'm jealous of you. I'm envious. I just can't accept it. I know everything about him, like what his favorite color is, what his favorite restaurant is, and what his favorite food right in detail is. I even know how to make it. I do a lot of crazy stunts just so he would talk to me, and I'd replay his voice over and over in my head so I won't forget. So I just can't accept that he'd like a simple girl like, of all people. And now, let's see if he really does like you.

"What happened!?" her friends say, and I turn to them, feigning a distressed look.

"I-I accidentally bumped against her!!" I cry. "I didn't mean to do it!! I don't want anything to happen! I-I should go after her and-"

A random boy grabs my elbow as I try to go into the lake.

"Don't be crazy! You'll just repeat the same thing that happened yesterday!" he scolds me, an angry look on his face, and he strips his shirt and pants and jumps into the cold water.

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

Screams and shrieks erupt through the forest, causing the birds in the trees to fly around crazily. My head turns to the sound on instinct and Yori looks at me.

"Did you hear that?" I say to her. She looks back at me with a worried face.

"The screams? Yes," she says, then pauses, her eyebrows knitting a little. "What do you think is happening?"

I shrug. "Nothing much. They're teenagers, they scream a lot." I say, "But no, I was asking if you heard a roar."

"A what?" her eyes crinkle slightly at me. "Roar?" then she frowns, "Aido-sempai, you're not funny. Look, the other students might be-"

"They're fine," I interrupt her, eyeing my surroundings.

…

"There it is again!" I say, turning to her once more. She gives me a hard stare. "Stop it, Aido-sempai."

"I'm not kidding!" I scowl, and she sighs.

"Well, I don't hear it."

"You don't…" I pause, inwardly smacking my forehead. Of course! I can hear things for like freaking miles away, why can't I remember that? It's just so natural to hear everything, sometimes you forget.

"What's wrong?" she asks at my blank face, and I blink at her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I stall. It was probably just some wild animal.

She gives me a frown. "Well, that's good to hear because may I remind you that we're stuck somewhere near the port-o-potty, and-" she pauses for dramatic silence, or probably something like that, and eyes my face. I raise my brow.

"What?"

"Don't you care?" she asks me, wearing a puzzled expression.

"About what?" I say to her. At the beginning of this Godforsaken 'fieldtrip' to hell, Kaname-sama strictly instructed me to take care of _you_. Just _you_, and not really the class, are you following me? And _you_ are stuck here with _me_, and _I_ can pretty much handle this, so I don't really have to care. Do you understand?

"The other students," her tone of voice breaks through my thoughts. "They're shouting over there like a bunch of lunatics."

"I know, irritating, isn't it?" I rub my neck and she sighs. "What?" I ask again. "They are!"

"No, Aido-sempai, you're missing the point." She says.

Speaking of points, where the hell is it anyway? I don't freaking see a dot in here, so where the fuck is it? Because up until now, I would pretty much like to see this dot show up and face me because I am tired of it moving to some other damned places and I'm freaking _sick_ of missing the freaking point!! But there's no dot, is there?! It's just some fuckin' _expression_!

"The other students may be screaming because something is happening back there," she explains, a hard look on her face. "And we chaperones are _both_ somewhere in the forest beside a port-o-potty, and they may need our help."

Oh yeah, by the way, this is all thanks to my paranoia of rabid fan-girl bitch finding Yori. _Yes, _I purposely came here beside the outhouse. It's both far and near, if you get what I'm saying, and if R.f.g.b ever _does_ find Yori, the girl can just go on right ahead and hide inside the outhouse and _pretend_ that she's using it. Of course, R.f.g.b would wait, because _hello_. Yeah, hi, but anyways-Unless, she's more rabid that I thought, then we may have a problem.

But, uhh, note to Yori. You're a _freshman_. Even if they do need 'our' help, they won't want 'yours'.

"We're still near the campsite," I say, shrugging a little. She nods vaguely.

"That's the point." She says, "Even though we're kind of lost, we're still near the campsite and you can make a quick trip back there and check if everything's alright."

"So what're you trying to say?" I ask her, my eyebrows furrowing. "To leave you here and go right back there?"

"Yes," she says bluntly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To the naked eye, it might seem like it, but I was given a freaking mission!

To take care of her and make sure not even a single strand of her hair is misplaced, which that reminds me- shit. I still have to braid her hair so Kaname-sama won't notice that it was all tussled up and messed up from slapping a vampire bus-driver and drowning.

I frown. "No, I can't do that."

"Why not?" she asks me.

"Because." I give her a knowing stare.

"Because what?" she asks me again. I'm not really sure if she's like pissed off at me or something, because her tone of voice is always so damn _polite_.

"You know." I shrug my shoulders and she gives me _this look_, as if she was pondering if 'you know' was even a proper excuse.

"Do you know, Aido-sempai, what really fascinates me about you?" she pauses, and then continues on with _this look_.

"What?" she totally changed the subject, but I couldn't help but grin. "My brilliant blue eyes? My disarming smile? My charm? Me?"

She gives me an analyzing stare, like she was thinking about all these options. I stare back at her, and my grin widens.

"Are you _checking me out_?" I say, my tone amused and teasing.

She blinks at me, and then sighs. "I can't believe how arrogant you are."

"But you were, weren't you?" I persist, still grinning. "You changed the subject that was something about me, but turns out; you're just making up an excuse to check me out."

"Aido-sempai," she says my name in the kind of tone that says 'Are you kidding me?' but nevertheless, she looks up into my face and I look down at hers. "What really fascinates me about you is," she drawls, staring me right in the eye. "Is even though you're really lazy, your hair still stands up." she finishes, and my grin dies.

Well, that killed the moment. And she killed it. Cold-blooded killer.

"Oh," I say flatly. "Wait- what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that there's still some energetic part of you, so just go ahead and do you're job." She smiles small suddenly. Wow, that's a tongue-twister. Try saying that 5 times real fast, I dare you.

"And you?" I raise my brow and she shrugs, for the very for time.

"I'll come along with you."

"No, you're going to stay here," I point to the ground and she gives me _this stare_. Note that _this stare_ is very unlike _this look_. "And wait for me."

"Near the port-potty," she still stares at me, like I was bluffing.

"Yes. 15 feet away the outhouse." Because I do _not_ say 'port-o-potty', whoever invented that name could go to hell. "And don't even think about straying away or 'exploring'. This is a freaking forest, you'll get lost."

"Why do I have to stay here?" she frowns, and she kinda looks like a little kid... OhmyGod, she whined for the very-first-time! Well, I'm glad that miracles exist.

"Because somebody wants you killed," I say this very seriously and she raises an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"R.f.g.b," I say, her brow rises higher.

"_Who?_"

I don't say anything anymore and just turn around, making my way back to the campsite. She sits and sighs boredly.

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part 2**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

My eyes widen to see my hubby walking up nearer and nearer to us. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I don't jump up and scream and hug him, because reality is sometimes cruel.

So he _does_ like her, I think inwardly, my heart breaking. I wipe my eyes that start to cry and just hold it in. No, not now. I just have to be brave, if I drown too, I'm sure he's going to come up here and save me.

This sudden realization makes me wish that it was _me_, instead of Riyo AKA Yori who drowned. So that he'll surely come up to _me_ and save _me_.

"What happened?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

He looks really serious, I note to myself sadly.

The guy who saved Riyo AKA Yori (and _actually_ saved her) stares up at Aidou-sempai's face. "She kind of splashed into the man-eating-lake."

My eyes gaze up to Aido-sempai's face. "I-I did it…" I say, "But I didn't mean to! She was edging too close to the water, and we were talking, and suddenly, I bumped into her and I-I…"

I just want you to like me, I think. I'm jealous that she got to give you her homemade chocolate and I'm angry that she actually got to have you.

He pauses for a bit, "I see." And kneels down to the unconscious Riyo AKA Yori.

The rest of the crowd gathers around him and her, and I think it's obvious that they were meant to be. I flinch, seeing that he didn't even spare me a glance when the one he likes was in trouble. But why should he, right? I wipe my tears again and just turn around and walk away.

He's acts so calm when he's saving her- like he doesn't have time to fool around or even ask questions, and just goes on to the point. He's really determined, isn't he? In order to save his girl. But why shouldn't he be, right?

It's clear that he really likes her. It's obvious that he doesn't like me. It's plain that he doesn't want me near her. And it's simple that I should just give up and go away, to stop bothering him now because he wasn't really mine.

XxXxXxX  
**Normal **POV  
XxXxXxX

"What're we supposed to do?" the guy who saved Riyo asked, and Aido looks at him.

"Well, _you_ have one choice," the noble shrugs. "Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

"What!?" he looks at him, a mix of emotions on his face. Surprised, embarrassed, startled, and unsuspecting. "But I don't even like her!"

Aido stares at the unconscious girl and frowns. "Either that, or she dies." Which really helped him right now. Go back to Cross Academy and Kaname-sama's gonna ask: "How did it go?" and he was gonna say, "Fine, Kaname-sama. Yori didn't die, but another girl did." Yup, just what he needed.

"S-seriously?" the guy stutters, pausing. "Can't _you_ do something?"

It was always his fault, wasn't it? Blame and depend on the blood-sucker. Aido scowls. "I did a lot of things already. You saved her, your responsibility."

"But I don't even know how to do CPR!" the guy panics. "I might just kiss her and then she'll die!"

The blue-eyed boy gave him a look. "Then she will."

Silence.

"Nah, just kidding." he grins. The guy looks at him incredulously.

"You think this is a joke!? You said she's gonna die!"

Aido snorts, rolling his eyes. Humans, jeez. Can't take a joke without freaking out. Sure, there was a girl dying involved in said joke, but c'mon. Seriously? You'd think he'd leave it all to humans to take care of everything? That was like leaving the spoon to feed the baby. Never gonna happen unless you had quintessence or you were telekinetic.

He wasn't stupid- in fact, he was very smart, and he _will not_ just let the humans handle it. They'd mess things up. Bad enough about their emotions and how they feel and the emotional trauma and this and that and practically everything.

Melodramatics.

"Calm down, she _will_ die if we all panic." Aido says matter-of-factly, being very hypocritical the other day before when _he_ panicked about Yori and that guy drowning, and _nearly_ froze the man-eating lake after that. All for the greater good. But alas, a bunch of fan-girls suddenly popped up behind him and he didn't get to do it.

"There're actually two options: mouth-to-mouth, or hitting the vital point in her stomach to release the water she drank."

"What's the best solution?" a random girl asks suddenly, but the vampire doesn't answer and just stays quiet for a minute. His eyes scrutinize and he looks the unconscious girl over, then he jabs the lower, right side of her stomach.

Riyo suddenly sits up, coughing water and Aido grimaces.

"Don' throw up all over me," the aristocrat says, and the girl's eyes widens.

"Aido-sempai!" her face turns red. "T-thank you for saving me," she blushes ferociously and everybody says an 'Awww!'

Aido nods vaguely. "You're welcome." And gets up, but guess what? Apparently, girls really like hero-moments and crowd over him.

"Aido-sempai, you are like really awesome!"

"I need to get-" the vampire says, trying to cut through the mob of girls but get pushed back.

"Yeah! I didn't even know that was possible- the jabbing thing!"

"Well now you know, listen, I really need to-" he was cut off.

"You're so kind and sweet, Aido-sempai,"

"Thanks, but I need-"

"You just saved a life, you're a real hero!"

"Okay. Now let me-"

"You're like the kind of guy everyone wants!"

Aido growls. "Shut up and let me-"

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part 2**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

I wipe away my tears and go to the forest, running to the port-o-potty and hoping that there was a mirror in there somehow, and not just a toilet.

So they're like, a real couple, huh? And me pushing Riyo AKA Yori into the man-eating-lake just enhanced their love. How stupid I must've looked, obsessing over him during my sophomore year, and turns out that he was already taken by none other than my classmate.

I don't want him to see me crying, because I still like him a lot.

My thoughts break when I see random-freshman-girl staring at me with a worried look, and I instantly dry my tears with the back of my hand and cross my arms.

"What're you looking at?" I ask roughly, though it's hard to look intimidating when your eyes are all red.

She stands up, and fetches a handkerchief from her pants pocket and gives it to me. "I guess Aido-sempai talked to you at the meantime, huh?"

I stare at her. "You could say that he made things really clear."

She smiles at me sadly. "I'm sorry, I put him up to it." She says, looking down at her flip-flops.

I shake my head, "No, he did it on his own," I laugh bitterly. "Believe me."

She nods, and looks at me worriedly again. "Well, you okay?"

I shrug. "Not really, I mean, you haven't really comforted me yet." She laughs a little and I smile too.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Um, bad talk Aido-sempai," I say, my smile widening. Maybe it wasn't Riyo AKA Yori's fault, maybe it was the own man I loved's fault- because he fell for her.

Random freshman-girl stares up, probably pondering about this. "Well… he's not all that nice," she says to me and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Are you kidding? He's like the nicest!"

"When _he_ starts up a conversation, he kind of sounds like he really doesn't care. Like this is some kind of mission for him." She offers and I stare at her incredulously.

"He talks to you?"

She blinks at this, but answer anyway. "I really don't have somebody to talk with, regularly, so I guess that's why he does it." She says, flopping down on the grass and resting her chin on her hand.

"Well then, he's _really_ nice." I say, sitting down as well. The thought of the port-o-potty just standing there beside us with that awful smell kind of drifts away.

"I guess you're right," she says and smiles a little. You know, I kinda noticed that. She doesn't ever smile, like, _fully_, and she covers her mouth when she laughs. Either it was her nature or she had a cavity smack-dab on her mouth.

Random freshman-girl pauses, "We're complimenting him," she points out rather blankly and I shrug.

"Hey, what's your name," I say unexpectedly, and she blinks at me, looking incredulous. You know, random freshman-girl is really nice when you talk to her, and I don't want to call a girl a random freshman when she's been comforting me.

"Sa-"

"-YORI!" Aido-sempai suddenly runs to us, his shirt looking a little torn. He stares at her, and then looks at me. His pretty blue eyes widen. "SHIT! It's R.f.g.b!! Yori, hide inside the outhouse!"

She stares at him weirdly and I couldn't help but gawk.

"YOU'RE _Yori!?_" I scream all shrilly and point to her, standing up and gawking.

"DAMN IT!" Aido-sempai curses, looking nervous.

"All this time, I thought that 'Riyo-chan' was Yori, when YOU, random-freshman girl actually were!?" I say, edging closer to the younger girl. She looks up at me, and her eyebrows knit.

"Aiza-san, calm do-"

"And just right now, I thought that I didn't have a chance against my hubby because he was already taken, when REALLY, he wasn't!?"

She winces a little at my yell.

"AUGGH!" I was almost tempted to rip my hair out, but seriously, I should just rip hers!! "You even pretended to comfort me!!" I growl. "And you thought just then and there that everything would be fine and you could have my hubby all to yourself!? Well forget it! He's MY hubby! MY Squishy! We're gonna have a family and we're gonna live happily ever after and there's nothing you can do because you're dead, you… you-"

She gives me a confused stare and steps back. But it's no use!! You can't pretend now, Yori!! I've found you!! Heehee! I've found you!!

I march to her, snarling murderously, "You... you sneaky, sneaky LITTLE BITCH!!" I scream, and run to her.

"_Holy shit!_" My hubby says, and suddenly tackles Yori down on the ground. I run past them, but turn around.

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

Yori looks at me like I'm crazy, and in this situation, I might be _going_ crazy.

That bitch just doesn't get it!!

She tries to get up but I push her down, scowling.

"Do you want to die at fifteen?" I hiss at her. "You got a death wish or something?"

She raises a brow, "What about you? You're out on the open."

"Well I'm different."

She scoffs a little, and stares at her left where the oncoming bitch-train was screaming about what napkins she wanted at her future-wedding. "She's really nice, Aido-sempai," she turns to me suddenly, "So just give her a chance."

I stare at her incredulously. "Do you _not_ see her trying to kill you?!" I seethe. "What the hell is wrong with your brain!?"

"Nothing is wrong with my brain," she repeats and tries to get up. I push her back down.

"Stay still," I growl, and she frowns at me.

"Why did you tackle me?"

"I was saving your life," I scoff.

"It hurt," she points out and I grunt in return.

"Better than dying," I say, and pull off another stunt.

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part 2**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

My hubby rolls over on the grass and stands up, helping the whore up to her feet and instructing her to just stay there _on his side_. Can you believe this bitch, using my husband like that!? She hesitates, and looks at me worriedly, but I will not be fooled.

"What do you think you're doing, Squishy!?" I scream at him angrily. "Are- _are you helping her!?_ AUGH! Are you!? You are, aren't you!?"

He looks at me, and his eyebrows furrow. "Before I walk away, whatever your name is, there's two words I want to say to you." He says, and my heartbeat stops.

OhMYGOD! It's gonna be I love you! Wait, no, that's three words… I love? No! Love I? No! I care? That doesn't make sense!

I pause.

OhmyGod,OhmyGod,OhmyGod,_OHMYJESUS_!!

It's 'luv ya'!!

It's gonna be 'luv ya'!!

He's proposing to me!!

"Fuck. Off." He says, his pretty blue eyes narrowing. "You're stretching this shit out way too long, and I don't even fucking _like_ you."

His voice is really cold, like its sinking into my skin and freezing my blood.

I look at him anxiously, tears starting to fall. "I don't understand, hubby," I say, my voice breaking, "You said you loved me! And right now, you were just going to propose! I don't understand what you're trying to say!"

He makes an annoyed noise at the back of his throat and slap his forehead. "Oh my God," he sighs, groaning. "_What I'm trying to say is_ we were never together. You and I are NOT a couple, and we're not _ever_ going to be one. You'd die first, and if you don't, then by God, you _will_." he pauses, and narrows his eyes at me. "Now, do you understand that, or do I have to fucking make you understa-ah OWW! Yori! No! I'm making a speech, you don't do that!" he suddenly shouts, his serious expression breaking.

The little bitch was standing on her tiptoes, and she squeezed the back of my hubby's neck again, right at his vital point.

Squishy inhales sharply, then he looks at me.

-_gasp_- Does he need my help?!

"What I'm trying to say," He repeats again, sweating coldly, "Is to fuck off because you're annoying and-"

Random freshman-girl does it again and Squishy drops to his knees, cringing, and now silent.

"What Aido-sempai is trying to say," she explains quite calmly, even though I tried to run her over, "Is that he just wants to be friends."

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

I stand up and dust myself, rubbing the back of my neck agitatedly.

Just want to be 'friends'? Pfft. Like that'll work. I already told R.f.g.b. that there wasn't a chance in hell we were ever going to be together, and Yori thinks that R.f.g.b.'s going to get it just by saying 'he just wants to be friends'?

Yeah, and elephants are afraid of mice.

Oh, wait, they are. Goddamn it, I have got to work on these freaking comparisons!!

Plus that really hurt, Yori, the squeezing-the-back-of-the-neck thing. I could seriously try that on Akatsuki whenever he says I'm like a little kid.

R.f.g.b just stares at us, no longer foaming like a maniac, and not crying.

"I'm sorry, Aiza-san," Yori says suddenly, sighing. "But he really does."

'Aiza', R.f.g.b's actual name, looks at me, grim-faced. "Is that true, Aido-sempai?"

I nod, resisting the urge to say 'You just figured this out?' and tears began to stroll down her cheeks.

I suddenly feel really bad, but then Yori's voice erupts again, and she's… smiling? What the hell?

"But I hear that the guy who saved Riyo-san likes you."

"How'd you know about that?" I whisper to her suddenly, but she doesn't answer. Probably doesn't want to break the happy-girl-moment… whatever.

'Aiza' stares up at Yori, and sniffs, wiping away her tears. "R-really?"

Yori nods, still smiling small.

And then we all live happily ever after.

Haha, kidding. There's still like 11 more days of hell.

Wait- so why the hell am I laughing?

XxXxXxX  
**Still Part 2**: Interlude!! Idol's biggest fan-girl!!  
XxXxXxX  
**Told in**: Idol's biggest fan-girl's POV!!  
XxXxXxX

Night gave in, and the sun came down. Everybody was crowded against a big bonfire that Aido-sempai somehow started, and I was sitting beside the guy who saved Riyo- whose name turned out to be Kyonii.

Yori was sitting on the grass, roasting a marshmallow on the other side of the bonfire, and Aido-sempai was situated at a stump just to her right, staring everywhere. I think he's probably keeping an eye on things, specifically whether or not if I'd go crazy with jealousy and attack Yori-chan again.

But, believe it or not, I'm just like you guys. I'm really sane when I want to be, and _in_sane if I ever need to be. And besides, why would I attack Yori-chan? She's such a sweet little kid.

And maybe what she said was true- maybe Aido-sempai just wasn't the right guy for me.

XxXxXxX  
**Interlude!!** Aido's POV  
XxXxXxX

I roll my eyes.

Try the other way around… crazy bitch.

XxXxXxX

* * *

**Woot. Such a long chapter**. Over 20 pages of writing… ow, my fingers hurt. **Sorry if this kind of grew on you from reading this much.**

**This is a crazy chapter, hm? I'm sorry if I confused you or kinda went right on out of the bounds**. I don't know, but I had fun writing this. **Especially the part where** Yori squeezed the back of Aido's neck and when Aido distracted Yori by pointing to the sky and saying "Look! It's Yuuki!"

xDD

Such a crazy couple, but you gotta love 'em.

**Oh, and I'm also sorry if there're a lot of mistakes**… I hope not. But my fingers are just too sore and I really want to post this up ASAP.

**And I'm ALSO sorry for updating really late, but I was trying to update my other stories**. As much as I want to, I can't just focus on Cheese with that Whine… but it's so fun to write in Aido's perspective… xDD

**So, anyways, review and alert please**! 20 pages. You hear me?! 20 PAGES. Just for you guys. So… please?


	8. Shunning

**C**h**e**e**s**e **w**i**t**h **t**h**a**t **W**h**i**n**e**

* * *

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

Aido had been thinking about it a lot lately, it was burning inside his mind. Like it was one of those questions that seriously, had no answer. Or like one of those questions that was _seriously_, getting annoying now.

But anyway-

What made... Sayori Wakaba, angry?

...

No, seriously... _what did?_

Think about it, have you ever even seen her angry before? Sure, the occasional frown here and there, but have you ever seen her scowling? How about her flipping the chair over and giving a passing bird the 'finger'? Okay, that was a bit too much, but _have you?_

He bet that you couldn't even imagine her doing those things.

… mhfgsdkjhfksgf HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh my God, those mental pictures were _priceless_.

-cough, cough-

But seriously. You wouldn't exactly picture her to be the type of girl who chases after you, just because you stole a box of chocolate from her stash… or blood tablets. (hey, he ran out! It wasn't his fault Ruka ran shrieking after him). The point in here, though (God, this sounded so _unprofessional_) was that she acted so friggin' calm- Yori, not Ruka. Hell would freeze first if Ruka ever acted _gentle_ with him. But the other one, you're not too sure, if her face is staring at something else beside you, or actually at _you_.

She was one of those girls that you had to wave a hand in front of her face first, just to make sure. And he wasn't trying to sound corny here, _please_. (errr… he was kind of too late for that, wasn't he? Damn) It was just that, she kind of irritated him.

Or maybe it was just that she stood too close to the sun whenever he looked at her. Seriously, she did that sometimes! Crap, as if everything here wasn't bright enough already!!

But really though, people liked nice girls who are obedient and etcetera, but Yori- Yori right here was just way too overboard nice, bed, bath and _beyond_. Poor girl had no idea about that at all. It was just sad. She just thought that if everybody just gave everybody a chance, then everything would be all right.

Oh yeah, the universe would be freaking swell if everybody just gave everybody a chance.

NOT.

Do you know, DO YOU KNOW, what that meant in the real world!? Quote "When everybody gave everybody a chance"? You might as well just make out with some random stranger!

Yes- no, NO, you are _wrong_. Whatever you're thinking right now, saying stuff like "This is bull dude, why the hell are you ranting about THIS out of all the things to rant about!? This is boring!!"

Because first of all, you will get your ass kicked, _man_. Don't ever call him 'dude', _man. _What the hell_, man_? He wasn't that familiar with you, _man_.

And second, just try doing exactly that, and see if _something doesn't happen_. Because something _will_ happen, people, _something_ will _happen_. And if you're laughing- shame on you, SHAME ON YOU. It is not _funny_, what the hell are you thinking!? You should be _freaking_ ashamed!!

So don't you EVER ever count on that advice. No matter what you do, the universe WILL NOT just stop and break out into happy tune shows.

And the freaking girl didn't even _know_ that there were bloodsuckers out there!

But then again, he also thought that the universe would never put him in charge of chaperoning a camping trip. But guess what, you're _seeing_ the answer right now. Where was he? Stuck in the middle of nowhere, supervising a field trip with a human girl. THAT was where he was. THAT was where the friggin' universe put him, unpredictably. It tended to screw you like that- so make sure not to take anything in life too seriously.

The only thing he was asking for though, was that dear God, even _if_ the world did stop just to burst into a fit of music (as if that were highly probably) _please, please, please_ just don't let these people dance while walking down the middle of the street. It would be nauseating to see old people break dance.

"Aido-sempai," Yori suddenly called, tapping him on the shoulder.

But drifting back to the subject, it made him annoyed with her, or maybe even _more_ annoyed with her. Just ranting about this, thinking about how the freaking girl didn't really know whether or not someone was taking advantage of her, or just asking her for a favor.

And anyways, what the hell? Wasn't their kind supposed to be extinct some couple of decades ago? You know, the whole "I'm a nice girl" thing. Oh, _oh_, he knew the current human girls _at this century_ and how they acted.

"Aido-sempai...?"

Hitting boys for no reason just cause it's fun. Like, what the hell? Who did that kind of stuff? He saw a Day Class boy one time poke a day class girl, and then you know what the girl did? She freaking punched his shoulder. OWCH. That'd be fucking hell if he accidentally poked Seiren, and then Seiren'd just stab him right then and there. There was no longer a human girl who thought that it was unfair and sexist (yes, sexist, you hypocrites) anymore.

And _that- _that was just coming from Cross Academy. Imagine the other high schools. Or elementary schools. Heck, there'd been some couple of kids who developed WAY too early. A 12 year old boy didn't need a 12 year old girl who sat at his table and PMSed once every month, just waiting for the right time to freaking bite his ear off. Hell, _he_ didn't need it.

So it was refreshing, you know, to see a nice girl once in a-

"OW! What the heck!?" Aido growled, looking at the girl who hit him on the arm with a branch.

Was THIS the girl who he was complimenting, somewhat!?

"Why did you hit me!?" the vampire whined, rubbing the now itchy spot on his arm furiously. Crap, that wasn't poison ivy, was it?! Did vampires even get poison ivy!?

Yori stared at him, fingering the clipboard that she always had. What does the girl write in that thing, anyway? Is that, like, her diary?

"No. It's the students activities, Aido-sempai." she gave him a weird look. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Aido snapped from his reverie, looking down at her with a raised brow. "Did you say something?"

She frowned, sighing. "No, I was just ranting on about how we're going to do a scavenger hunt for the sophomores, you know, something educational?"

He blinked. Educational? How often would you need to know about plants in the wildlife, when you were just gonna grow up into a future where you'd be screwing Mother Nature all over and cutting down the trees, anyway? "Scavenger hunting is overrated." he commented a second later, dry tone and all.

"Not in my 'diary'," Yori replied with a small smile.

He scoffed at that, but had to admit it was a decent comeback. "That still doesn't change the fact that the others won't participate. Aren't they a little too old for scavenger hunting?"

The girl frowned back momentarily, pondering. "Well, yes, that's the problem. Along with how we're going to plan it, I'm afraid they won't think it's too interesting."

"They won't." Aido deadpanned.

"Do you suggest anything?" Yori asked, her brow arching.

"Why do you talk like that?" he crinkled his blue eyes at her, suddenly very interested.

"Talk like what?" Yori blinked.

"No, nevermind." he shook his head, and then grinned at her previous question. "Hey, why don't you give out prizes for the winner?"

She blinked once more. "That's actually a good idea."

"What? You never thought of that?" his grin widened. "You disappoint me, Sayori."

"I can't imagine living up to your expectations," the girl rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling back, for once. It was small, but it was kind of a start. It changed though, and she frowned once again. "But, that would double our work-"

"Sorry? Did you say _our_ work?" Aido looked at her incredulously.

"Aido-sempai, you don't really expect to _not_ contribute in the camp, do you?" She questioned, raising a brow. "Because that's very, very arrogant. And you were the one who brought up the very idea."

"Yeah, but I don't really _work_. Seriously. I'm more of the research kind, not the development." he tried to explain, his eyes slightly crinkling.

"Well," Yori frowned, giving him a hard stare. "I suppose you did contribute... somewhat. On the other hand, it's not really that hard..."

"There you go!" Aido began to grin.

"Yes, I just need to go out into the forest-" Yori mumbled, but the vampire cut her off with a look.

"You're going to the forest. Alone?" He scowled, going after her suddenly. "Are you mad, girl!?"

"It's just around the corner, Aido-sempai. And it's a forest, not a _jungle_." the girl reasoned evenly, shrugging a little.

"Yeah, and the bus driver was just a man who wanted to kill you. And the guy was just an ordinary guy who pushed you into what seemed like a normal like, but was actually one where it liked to swallow short girls with big eyes." The vampire scoffed, crossing his arms. "You're like a disaster magnet, y'know that? You need someone to accompany you."

"But you said you didn't want to do the scavenger hunt-"

"I didn't say I was the one who'd accompany you," he grinned in a second. "Though if you'd like, I'd be _honored_." he touched his heart in mock happiness, still smiling at the girl and leading her unto the flock of trees as though they were a carriage.

Yori rolled his eyes, sighing miserably at her choice of words earlier. Who can even take advantage over a simple 'But you said you didn't want to do the scavenger hunt'? That was what the girl really wanted to know. Who even bothered? She knew he was just being sarcastic... back at the academy, she had an ordinary, average, same-as-the-girl-behind-me personality, that was for sure. If you irritated her, she'd get... well, irritated. Sure, she had a longer patience, but that didn't change things.

A little kitten will still bite, no matter how cute it is. As the saying goes, and she wasn't comparing herself to a little cute kitten- _oh no_. It was just that she never really received special treatment from the Night Class, nor mocking gentlemanly instincts that went along with the package.

"Thank you, Aido-sempai." she mumbled, smiling wryly right back at him.

Aido blinked.

So now, it felt kind of nice, you know?

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

"Who in all hells would want to collect a- what the fuck is that?" the vampire scowled, staring weirdly at the girl who had some sort of branch in her hand.

"It's a little branch of a fig tree," Yori says, gazing at it.

"And how do you know that?" Aido raises a brow.

"It's because my father liked to garden." she explains calmly to him, smiling fondly.

"Your _father_?" he gives her another weird stare.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Yori quirks a brow.

"Tch, no! I'm just saying-" the boy blabbered, searching for an excuse. Because yes, it _was_ weird when men liked to garden. Especially if you said that to a noble vampire. Just imagine it- "Oh hey Akatsuki! My father just grew lilies! He wants me to give it to Uncle, is he there? And my mother's inside the house, trying to play golf inside her office."

Prodigy kids like him just didn't like to hear that stuff. Or even _relate_. It was just weird, when you tried to picture it in your head when you already had a background image.

"How the freak would the other kids find that specific branch of fig tree?" he finally asked a second later, going for a plan to change the subject.

"They don't need to collect _this_ branch," the girl rolls her muddy brown eyes. "They just need to have one in their list."

Aido scoffed. "Of course, and what's the next item? A maple leaf? How _amusing_." the vampire commented, trying to put all the sarcastic enthusiasm he had into the sentence.

"They smell like maple, you know." Yori tells him, hoping that it would somehow arouse the elite student- since he liked sweets and all, and must be missing it.

"So does maple syrup," he informs her with a pointed look.

"Why're you so testy today?" the girl frowns suddenly.

The vampire blinked, taken aback by the abrupt question. Why? He hadn't really thought about it for a while now. Yeah, _why?_ He didn't know, he guessed that the little 'thank you, Aido-sempai' thing earlier kind of caught him off guard. So now he was testy towards everything- he knows it already doesn't make sense, so damn, _don't rub it in_. Maybe you weren't just paying attention to his previous annoyance. That, or maybe he just needed some goddamned sleep right now.

Four straight days without a bed. A _record_.

Seriously, what does a guy need to do here to at least get one night of sensible sleep!? And what the hell was up with the sun today!? Stop being so friggin' bright- what are you, high!?

"Why am I so testy?" Aido repeated, blinking again at the girl, and then scowled when he figured out that the question wasn't really one. "Oh, very clever." the boy narrowed his eyes challengingly. "Hey- I'm just _trying _to help. Because seriously, searching for pinecones doesn't really motivate you, right? Unless they get made into a spray, then we're talking." he grinned.

Yori rolled her eyes thrice that day. "Well, what do you suggest?"

The vampire shrugged, his grin fading. "I don't know, a dead bird?"

The girl gives him a distressed look, and Aido instantly scowls.

"I'm joking."

"Oh." she blinks, but then looks uncertain.

"What?" he asks through clenched teeth. Lord, please don't let there be a-

"There's a nest of eggs right there," she pointed. "And without a mother."

Shit.

Mother Nature, if this is your idea of a romantic cliché- screw you.

"What about it-" Aido paused, his acidic question dying at his tongue. "Oh my God, Yori, what the hell are you doing!?"

She didn't respond, and instead dropped the clipboard at the grass and strode past him. His eyes widened. Although there was a tempting want to glimpse at the clipboard, see what was _really_ written on there and check if it _was_ a diary, his mouth unhinged when she started to climb the oak tree.

"You stupid girl! What do you think you're doing!?" he hissed, removing her body from the trunk tree before she even grabbed hold of another branch.

It was Yori's turn to blink now, staring at the elite student and giving him a weird look. "What're _you_ doing?"

He cursed at her, scowling lividly and rolling the mid sleeves up to his arm, "I'm gonna take the fucking eggs and do something. What does it look like?"

The statement took her aback. _He_- pompous elite night class student who never does anything- was going to do it? Why? _How?_ Yori suddenly couldn't help but be worried. For the birds, she meant, surely.

"Do you even know what to do, Aido-sempai?" Yori questioned. He shrugged carelessly.

"I don't know," he scowled, then added as if being sarcastic, "Don't you have to move the nest to a high branch?"

"Right..." Yori blinked. "... that's actually correct," she mumbled and he rolled his blue eyes, then started to climb the oak tree.

Stupid as it might have sounded, it was also awkward to look at. Him climbing a freaking tree, just because of a girl. Why the hell was she so caring nowadays, anyway? It was almost like she had some pureblood abilities, bending and twisting his will to climb the fucking oak tree-

Wait, wait. Hold on. Was he comparing a mere human girl to a pureblood?

...

... shit.

Yes, shitttttt...

Screw you, Mother Nature, yet again, and your other mystical changing abilities. Do him a favor, please, if you want to change something- change the freaking _season_, the _circumstance_, hell, the freaking _weather_, because you were entitled to all these things- Just. Not. Him.

Aido grinned suddenly, despite the hellish musings inside his head, and took the little nest that kind of pinched his fingers. "Got it!" he called loudly down to her. Thankfully, the mother bird was nowhere in sight to beat the living shit out of him right now. "Now where do I-"

A sudden flicker of something shiny went into his eyes, and if he wasn't such a cool and noble vampire, he would've fucking dropped to the ground already and screamed bloody murder.

You _did not_ need something that shiny, when your eyes were frickin' high up and sensitive already! It was like having a flashlight sported at you when you spent your whole life in a cave- which was a very painful thing to experience, by the way. Try stabbing your pupil, and you'd get about the same experience.

Fortunately though, he didn't drop the nest.

Though the screeching of a girl made him do so in the next 2 seconds, and Yori looked horror-stricken.

"Cover your eyes!" Aido screamed at her, though _obviously_, it was fruitless. He stared at the white stuff, then at the yolk. Oh my God, it was _cooking_!

A squirrel kind of drifted past their feet, and scarfed its tiny head down at the little yellow mess. The girl covered her mouth. Aido stayed silent, then just kind of walked away, ready to explode at the little fuckers who swung down a tree.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

As if these days couldn't get any more eventful.

"What the hell is this!?" the vampire suddenly yelled, very pissed off by now. "Is that- is that a _zipping line_ the fucking idiots built!?" he cursed at Yori.

The girl didn't reply, still nauseated by the squirrel that tried to eat the little unborn chicks. She tried to get him away from them, but the little thing turned rabid. The poor mother bird, though, what would she say when she saw an empty nest? Would she beat up the little squirrel?

Yori blinked suddenly, up at the trees where there hang a rope and a grapple hook and the students were swinging down from it, shrieking excitedly.

Oh, yeah, they were supposed to do that tomorrow, but then she guessed that some of the boys found the supplies first.

Aido turned to her. "_Seriously_? Aren't you pissed?" he gave the girl an incredulous look.

Yori blinked once again, shaking her head to get rid of the squirrels and the eggs thing. "What? Oh no, we were supposed to do this anyway..." she mumbled softly.

Aido looked at the girl, her voice barely distinguishable, but he heard her loud and clear. Bat hearing- came in handy when you had a barely audible talking girl beside you. He was just glad she didn't shriek too much.

"Why doesn't anybody ever tell me these things!?" he scoffed, glaring at the grass. Seriously, and you'd think _he_ was in charge when he didn't even have a clue to what was going on. He'd turn his head the other way, and BOOM! Student's life in danger! Waste a second and they'd freaking die!

What the hell was up with that, anyway!?

It was like these people got mood swings just to infuriate him!!

Yori suddenly smiled, an idea striking her head. Soft and small, but she was smiling. She tugged at his shirtsleeve, and he turned with a raised brow. Her brown eyes looked open-minded- whatever that meant.

"Aido-sempai, do you want to try it?" she said, a little excited. It was evident in her voice, which raised an octave higher. Her heart was beating fast- like this was some kind of dare. Or a one-in-a-lifetime chance.

You see what he meant!? Another mood swing- whoop de freaking doo!

Aido looked at her crazily. "You wanna try it? You'd friggin drop to the ground!" he deadpanned. She ignored this negative comment.

"I'm aware," she murmured back. His brow arched. "And I don't really know why, but I feel like I want to do it still."

"You're weird." the vampire crinkled his blue eyes at her.

She smiled at that. For the first time, she didn't really care. She just felt like letting loose. It was a weird feeling, but whenever the older boy was here, she felt more... safe.

Yori grinned small, with half lidded eyes and all. "I'm still going to do it." she called out to him when he looked like he wasn't paying attention anymore.

"What?" Aido's blue eyes widened, and he grabbed her hand before the girl could run off to the insufferable 'ride'. "Are you crazy!?" he hollered.

She blinked at that, and didn't reply. The elite student just groaned at her reaction.

"You can't go," he gritted out, sighing.

"Why not?" Yori frowned. He didn't control her!

"Because you're too light- if you go swooping down that line, hell, you'd go _flying_." He explained, drawling. And just to joke with the girl, he set his hand a couple of inches higher from her head. "You must be this tall to participate." he grinned teasingly.

She glared at him, and turned around, not saying anything. Obviously, she digested the little joke deeper than it was supposed to go. The vampire blinked, striding after her.

"Yori, it's not safe!" he reasoned, stepping in front of the girl. For all he cared, she could just fucking burn randomly, or drop dead to the ground- that is, _after_ the two weeks period.

She frowned and stopped walking, as he so desired. "Aido-sempai, I can take care of myself," she explained, and even though he knew that she was a little irritated with him right now, her voice was still calm.

Hey- maybe it was him that made her angry!!

Wait, that's not a good thing...

His brows furrowed, still blocking her way. "That's not the point," he said darkly, his eyes narrowing. Yori gave him an anxious stare. If this girl fucking scraped her arm against that grapple hook while she was swooping down the trees, and it dug down into her skin- this camping trip might as well go swooping down the trees too and go to hell.

Seriously, the last thing he needed right now was a bloodlus-

A shriek rang into the forest, snapping both teenagers' attention towards the shrill cry of a girl, her eyes tearing and her form sitting and her hand bleeding.

Aido's eyes widened.

Speak of the devil.

Fuc-

The scent wafted into his nose like some kind of drug, and he inhaled it, his eyes suddenly closing. Oh my God, it smelled so go-

_Get a hold of yourself!_

His conscience suddenly yelled at him, and his eyes snapped open. Aido cursed, hiding his nose into the crook of his elbow. Something pointy was protruding at his bottom lip, two of them, and- shitshitshit!! The boy hissed lowly, immediately storming out of the little clearing where the bloody scent lingered.

Yori's brow quirked at the elite student's suddenly pained question, wanting to ask if he was alright. The girl was ignored as he strode past her, seemingly ticked off, and she kept silent, her lips thinning and a hurt look crossing her features. If he was _that _heated about everything, then she guessed that she shouldn't bother him for a while.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

_Pitter, Patter_

_Pitter, Patter_

_Pitter, Patter_

_Pitter, Pat-_

Aido scowled suddenly- _oh that's right_, it was raining. Jesus Christ, this was so freaking _cliché_. The perfect moment for the rain clouds to cry and for the sun that bothered him a lot to go down and for everything to darken and turn 6 pm was just after he had smelt blood, and thought that he'd freaking attack somebody.

Well, this helped him get over the whole vampire deal _a lot_. NOT. He needed the friggin' sun to bother him _right now_, so it'd at least be a little bit difficult. What was up with that, anyway? Right when he wanted the big ball of sunshine, it'd back stab him and set down.

Thank you yet again, Mother Nature. This proves that you are _indeed_ plotting against him.

And why did the students even fucking play zip line, anyway!? That was so beside the point! A grapple hook!? Dumbass! You might as well just serve yourself into a platter and-

_Stop thinking about it!_

Aido hissed to himself, closing his eyes and trying to calm down.

It was what he really needed right now, calm down and _not_ report back to Cross Academy and say "Guess what, Kaname-sama, Chairman Cross!? I blew the Night Class secret by sucking on some poor unfortunate girl!"

He was just glad it wasn't Yori, the last thing he wanted to add to the sentence was- "And it was Yuuki-chan's dear best friend! The one you told me to take care of? Yeah, well, we don't have to worry about her. She's in a better place now."

You just had to love the irony.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

_-ter, Pitter_

_Patter, Pitter,_

_Patter, Pitter,_

_Patter, Pit-_

"Augh! My hair!" one of students yelled, shrieking.

Yori looks back, then to the girl who was bleeding earlier on. "You alright?" she asks worriedly, her brow creasing. The rain pitter-pattered down on her face, and because most of the Cross Academy students sucked at setting up nests, the rest of her body was drenched too.

The girl whimpered, looking down at the deep gash on her hand, a white cloth that was now staining red hiding it from the rain. "It hurts," she comments.

Yori bit her lip, unknowing of what else to do except for replacing the white cloth with another one. It took a while for her to get the grapple hook away from the other girl's hand, as it sunk a little too deep. Every time she pulled, the girl screamed her head off like she was in labor, and it made Yori a little nauseous.

What happened was, the sophomore girl was just about to swing down the zipping line, when the grapple hook- like it's name, hooked unto the girl's skin when she accidentally placed her hand on the sharp, diagonal end.

And Yori couldn't really blame the girl if she screamed her head off. It hurt like hell, she could see that, just by staring at the purple and red gash.

"Yori-chan," another sophomore girl whines. "I don't know about you, but the rest of us are going to that cave over there. I am NOT about to be seen by Aido-sempai with my hair all tangled."

Brown eyes widened.

Aido-sempai!

Yori looked cross, suddenly feeling very guilty. Was he alright, all by himself? Where was he? Why did he storm off, anyway?

"Hello, Yori-chan?" the girl waves in front of her face, and she blinks. "I think that it'd be smart if you two come along with the rest of us, you know." the sophomore says.

The brown-eyed girl blinks, then nodded numbly, helping the other bleeding female up to her feet.

"O-ow, don't move it too much," she cries, holding the white cloth against her injured hand.

"I'm sorry," Yori says, feeling another load of nausea hit her when she saw it still bleeding.

She felt half glad and half guilty that Aido-sempai stopped her from riding that thing. If he didn't, then she guessed that she'd be the one with the non-stop bleeding hand. Yori frowned, her brow knitting together. She had to look for the elite student soon, just to see if he was alright, and just to thank him.

XxXxXxX

_-ter, Patter_

_Pitter, Patter_

_Pitter, Patter_

_Pitter, Pat-_

He didn't know what made him do this, but he did, anyway. He trudged back to the campsite, face blank and eyes crinkled. It just felt freaky when he hid out beneath a tree, just sitting there and waiting for the somewhat blood lust to pass, treating himself like he was some kind of wild animal.

Because he wasn't. He was a friggin' noble vampire! He had class.

He had restraint.

He had-

Oh shit, Yori!

Run!!

"Aido-sempai!" the girl called out unto the rain, and he bent down, hiding, pretending that he didn't know that she already spotted him.

Oh, screw it. Aido scowled, standing back up. She did.

She strode in front of him, staring up unto his face, and the vampire couldn't help but look away. Not because he couldn't meet her gaze right now (God you people are melodramatics), no, but because there was something weird going on.

What the hell was that scent?

Yori panted, as she had walked to the cave, gone out to the forest, and checked near the port-o-potty to see if he was there, as she had remembered that he seemed touchy with it the other day. She glared at the taller boy, eyes narrowed.

"Why did you storm off like that?" she says accusingly, but her voice was still small and barely audible. But he caught of all it, oh yeah.

Shit- there was something... in here. He didn't know what, but it was near. Something metallic, and... coppery?

"I was really worried," the girl says again, glaring this time, and his attention instantly snapped to her like maybe there was a magnet.

"Oh?" he began to grin, ignoring that the sentence was supposed to be accusing. "Did'cha miss me?" he teased once more, but stopped dead at the little red stain at her right hand. Aido's jaw unhinged, and Yori tilts her head at him.

"Sempai?" she calls, worried expression already set and everything.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

"Hey, look, there's the cave!" a girl suddenly says, pulling her injured friend along with her. The other girl whines, slightly crying from the sting in her hands.

"Ow, ow, don't move so fast!" she spoke softly, her brows furrowing. The peppier girl scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh whatever, don't be such a baby! When I was younger, I had surgery, you know, and I didn't even cry once."

"That's because you had anesthesia-!"

The girl's head whips, her wet locks (because it was _still_ raining) slapping against the injured girl's face. "Hey, where's Yori-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, I-I don't know… you dragged me too fast…"

"Oh, so you're blaming me?" she raged, clicking her teeth together. "Oh whatever, and after I've been so nice to you-"

"Hey, man, lay off, she's injured." A random boy warned, passing by them and flicking her on the forehead.

The injured girl trembled, but the other one just scoffed.

"For the last time, I'm not a man!" she whined playfully. "And I'm just playing, gosh. As if I'd ditch my friend in her time of need. I'm not a bit-"

"Okay, I think we got that, right?" the boy scratched his head, then winked at the injured girl as she blushed back. "Bet that hand really hurts, huh? Well, we better head on inside before we get freaking soaked even more."

"Hey, what's the chance of a bear living inside that cave?" the injured girl mused, smiling a little despite the sting in her hand.

"I dunno, not a lot since like, it's summer and they're usually gathering food and stuff." The other girl beside her shrugged.

The boy nodded, grinning. "Although if we encounter one, they'd be really pissy- since you know, they just got out of hibernation or something, and they're like seriously hungry. We'd be lucky if we get out alive."

The peppy girl frowned. "Jeez, don't say stuff like that. It scares me."

"Oh, whatever," the boy's grin widened. "It'd be cool though… Hey, does anyone have a lighter? It's like freaking cold in here…"

"Ah, here…!" the injured girl piped up, digging through her pocket and handing the lighter to the lad's hand. He raised a brow.

"Shut up, Aido-sempai entrusted me with it." She gave the peppy girl a look, for once, and the other girl growled.

"You are so lucky you're hurt right now or- OHMYGOD!!" she shrieked suddenly. The boy dropped the lighter and the injured girl staggered back.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

Aido stared at the little red stain, missing her question. _Oh _he knew that the little red stain wasn't hers, but hell, it didn't matter. It just aroused him even more, made him curious about what _her_ blood would smell like.

He snapped from his reverie, suddenly very aware that this was a bad thing. "Yori," the noble vampire calls, his tone serious, "Go back to wherever, just go. And stay there."

"What?" she crinkles her eyes at him, and steps a feet closer.

He blinks, and instantly backs away. "Yori. No, _stay there!_" he instructs, as though she was some kind of domestic animal.

She stared at him weirdly. "Wha-"

"No, no, no buts!" he said, stressing each word. "Just go!" he waved her away.

Yori gives him a distraught look, her lips forms into a thin line. She wastes no time to stride to him, frowning effervescently.

Aido screams silently, running away from her. "Bad kitty- I mean, Yori, go away!"

She doesn't reply, and continues striding to him like she was furious. What if she was? Just as the boy was about to turn around and storm off, she could tell he was about to, the girl catches his wrist, gripping it tightly.

Aido stares at her wide-eyed, horror-stricken. "Sayori, listen," the vampire hisses all of sudden, his tone angry. He ignored the fact that she was holding his wrist with her right hand, it being dangerously close to his face. "You need to go," he hisses once more, though was stopped when the girl looked down, her shoulders shaking.

Aido blinked. Oh heavens, _no_. "Yori, stop crying." he gritted out his teeth, annoyed. He seriously didn't need it right now.

"I'm not crying." she snaps suddenly, her face back up and glaring at him. "I'm not crying, Aido-sempai."

He glares back at her. Oh right, because tears were so distinguishable with rain pouring down at you. Not. "Then go away."

"Why're you so bad-tempered-!?"

"I am not bad-tempered!!" he cuts her off, growling. "... I'm not bad tempered. I just need you to go away right now, _please_."

She looks at him, worry evident in her face. "Aido-sempai, if anything happens to you-"

"Nothing's gonna happen to me! I'm fine, Yori!" he snaps, scowling, trying to keep his eyes away from her neck.

"Then why're you-"

"Oh my God, girl, just go!" the vampire says loudly, infuriated. He didn't really want to feel bad right now. "I just want to be alone, for Pete's sake, is that so hard!? Why the hell are you so clingy!?"

His eyes widened at that, and he instantly bites his tongue, wishing he never said the word in the first place.

Yori looks surprised at his outburst, a hurt look instantly replacing it. She'd been trying to explain that- oh what was the point, anyway? That bastard wouldn't care. It wasn't in his nature.

Aido sighed anguishly, suddenly feeling like maybe God put a boulder on his shoulders. Thank you, Big Guy, for pointing out that he was wrong. He shut his eyes tight for a minute, then opened them. Oh, crap, it'd be so much easier if the girl just snapped right now, instead of staying quiet.

Made more room for apologizing- _hooray!_

"Yori, look, I'm so-"

"RUN!" somebody screams at them, just a couple of meters away. Shrieking teens soon followed, storming past the two crazily, not even caring why they were alone together, secluded, and not even caring if 'OhmyGod, Aido-sempai saw me with my tangible hair!' anymore.

Because a minute later, a bear- a _fucking_ bear, get it? -Oh God, this is sucking major ass… - came running into them, snarling and growling, obviously pissed off for listed reasons.

A few of the teens pushed at each other, 23 people in a sort of frenzied panic, and along the way, _you_ _just know_ that somebody would trip.

Aido instantly locked eyes with Yori, trying to tell her to just go away and not interfere. It wasn't really the best idea to run in front of a freaking hungry bear.

She looked back at him, then at the fallen boy, then back at the vampire, suddenly giving him a grim look. Her lips were thin, and her jaws were clenched, and she just hoped that he wouldn't bitch to her right know, and for once- just _understand._

Blue irises widened. Oh, he _understood_ what she was up to. Only problem was- he wasn't going to let her, fallen boy be _damned_ and everything.

_Oh my fucking- _she _wouldn't. _She wouldn't even _dare_-

The girl bolted.

"Shit!" came Aido's voice, and then a sort of rabid thing happened.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

* * *

**Crap!! I'm so sorry for the terribly late update!!** (hey, that rhymed!!) But y'know, school and social lives... huh. Sometimes, I just really wanna drop everything and write a story, but alas, I can't...

**And one of the reasons- two, actually, is that I'm on the verge of writing a new story**- Secretary of the Month. That sound familiar to you? Yeah... xDD it's Yorido- err, um, Aidori. (though most of the time, Yori's really the one in control... o.o )

**Actually, I already wrote the first chapter. **But it sucked.** So here's the deal- the first one who reads this and finishes, and then leaves** a medium-long review, not just a "HEY GIRL!" (though I don't mind those xDD) **will get a preview of the unfinished** and totally horrible **version of Secretary of the Month**, and then give me feedback, while I write another first chapter.

If you actually want to read something that long. O.O I mean, it's not even that worthwhile. Seriously!! Don't waste your lives, young'uns!!

**And then the other one is a Shiki/Rima** (a lot of people seem to like those, since they're the only ones who have an actual stable relationship. And they're younger!? What the hell, Aido!? Go get Yori already!!)

**It's going to be an AU-ish highschool fic**. Yeah, you read that right! Highschool fic! Though not cross academy, I even already got the summery!! xDD

**So here's another deal** (God, I feel really cheap... T.T) whoever reviews the longest will get the summary preview. Wow, I'm really sorry if I sound big-headed... o.o'' -bows-

**Yeah, oh, and once more, sorry this was a really sucky chapter**! It's just so chopped, and it doesn't even _flow _right. The sequence is hell, and, and **God I can't even stand to proofread it, for fear of burning my eyes!**!

**I'm just so sorry on you unsuspecting people**... just blame me, okay? Not the story!!

The bear idea?

... ...

But anyways, if you're still interested (may God bless your soul) on WHAT happens and HOW Aido handles it, **review and alert please! **(this is long. o.o'')


	9. Blinded

Cheese with that Whine

Disclaimer: The bottom most lyric is from the song "Stupid for you" by Marie Digby. C: She's a new act in the music industry, I think...

-X-

For all the times that she had been watching all those romantic movies, reading those cliché novels and humorously _mocking _each and every one of them to herself—why did she choose _this_ time to actually follow up and listen to them?

Even running off to put her life on the line to save a boy that back in Cross Academy, couldn't care any less about her? She knew deep inside, even in the _surface_ really, that what she was doing was stupid.

So stupid, that she thought that her brain had been turned off these past couple of days. What would she say to herself now, if she could even _survive_, whenever she looked in the mirror? What would she comment, what would she mutter, what would she see?

Oh, that's right. She would only see a stupid idiotic girl who didn't at all listen to the smart reasoning of which her brain used to supply her. What human would jump in front of a bear to save another? Weren't humans supposed to be self-centered and cowardly? Weren't they portrayed as such?

Though she didn't know. It was all just a big blur. A picture full of adrenaline and wishful thinking. But it felt like something was tugging at her, enabling her body to just act faster than her mind. And though she would never do such a thing like that if she were only IN HER SANE MIND right now, she felt that she needed to. Even though she _was_ just a common everyday girl.

But the fallen boy would've gotten killed, if she didn't. So why not just follow the road less traveled and do whatever?

And sometimes, humans _could_ also be portrayed as courageous, brave, idiotic... _humane. _Even IF they did spent most of their time being greedy, envious... sinful. Humans-- or teenage girls and boys in general-- her, didn't know any better. At the moment. In time.

She put this all at the back of her head, since you shouldn't be thinking too much when you were about to get mauled by a bear. Funny.

Yori's eyes widened immensely, too terrified to scream or say anything that might end her life. The animal roared, standing on his hind legs and clawing at the wind like crazy. It was like a roller coaster, if you didn't scream as you dove down 200 feet to the ground, it'd get back on you.

But getting back on the subject of how humans acted-- vampires, on the other hand, were a much different story from them. You could read them like an open book, predictable, but you had to know their language, secretive. They were wolves in sheep's clothing, beasts in human form. You wouldn't even _feel_ a thing.

All of a sudden, a voice barks at her face. "Close your eyes!" Aido gritted out angrily. The girl's eyes widened at his unexpected presence, wondering how he got in her proximity on such a short amount of time. She could only give him a numb, crazed stare.

"Now, dammit!" he bites again, growling this time. He eyes the bear at the corner of his eyes, cursing fate and humanity for all that they _fucking owed him right now_.

Yori lets out a shuddering breath before shutting her eyes tightly as if her life were depending on them-- she knew it did, reckless as it may have sounded. The image of the elite student's piercing gaze was all she could see in the pitch blackness, angry and bloodshot, as if the image itself was taped inside the back of her eyelids.

Her thoughts were cut off, however, when warm liquid splattered unto her face.

Yori's eyes snapped open, instinctively widening. She could feel the warm liquid on he cheeks and forehead, an alien feeling of cool water just _lingering _there. She swore that she even almost tasted the coppery flavor, an all too familiar sense that was recognized by everyone being acknowledged inside her head.

Time seemed to be staying frighteningly still just for her, and all knowledge and wisdom aside, she just hoped it wasn't blood.

But before she could even dwell on the fact of how _ridiculous_ her wish had been, Aido sucked in air and drew it out in a quick, sharp hiss, encircling his arm around Yori's and the fallen boy's waist and rolling heavily on his shoulder, _tumbling_ their bodies out of harm's way.

His chest heaved, rising and falling as a slight twinge of adrenaline entered his body, trying to make him feel a little bit better. Key word: trying. It didn't even _freaking_ work, and he was soon sent back to dealing with hell.

He climbs to his feet unsteadily, his head feeling weird and his vision fucking spinning, wandering all over the place to stare at everything and make it _just stop_. When he managed to glance at Yori's stiff face, it did, and he stopped breathing.

She did too. It seemed unfair that HE should be the only one to just _stop_ and realize something.

The noble's eyes steal a glance at the girl for a split second, taking in her disheveled hair and wide-eyed appearance. As if he didn't look bad himself, his mind supplied, and his eyes narrowed at that. He makes no comment on the crazy thing they just experienced, though, or the crazy thing that she just did, and instead reaches down to offer is hand to her.

Yori wasn't the type of girl to flinch, so she didn't. She doesn't blink either, afraid that it might snap the young man into some sort of frenzied... trance, or make her burst crying to every _mad _thing she's just been through.

She places her hand on his without a word and he cups it tiredly, hoisting her up. Yori couldn't help but feel so stupid and _so useless_ right now, going so miserably as to hug herself with her arms. She knew... that if any girl were put in her position, they'd do the same thing. Worst, even.

It was normal to feel bad, her brain wisely responded... though it didn't stop from making her seem so unpractical. Guilt spread over her mind like wildfire, or-- or _ice_ freezing in the Arctic Ocean. Her heart wrenched terribly, and she couldn't stop herself from frowning and staring down at the ground.

Aido was quiet too, unknowing-- for the first time in a really long while-- what to say really. He felt tired and sick and fucking _exhausted, _his breath ragged and his chest drew numerous amounts of air before letting it out in a white, cold puff-- resembling smoke or the coming of winter.

Maybe his energy was drained, he didn't know. But he wanted to sleep, that is, until he looked down into the solemn girl's _horribly, horribly_ immobile brown eyes, and he felt a newfound strength seeping in... because, well, he also remembered that OH YEAH, he was fucking pissed.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid STUPID!— idiotic, dumbass girl!" he snapped accordingly, suddenly grabbing her shoulders to scream it onto her face, frustrated. Quite unlike how his parents had raised him, but she--! She just made him do a lot of horrible things that he couldn't even _begin_ to picture himself doing.

Yori's eyes widened at him like a virus. She was surprised, to say the least.

"What the HELL were you even thinking!?" Aido yelled. "Damn it, girl! Why're you so stupid today!? Running in front of a bear—ohh, that's freaking _original!!_ You humans are so damn complicated... running in front of a— even _I_ know not to do that! I also freaking know that at least _my_ kind knows how to handle themselves... Bear. So freaking unnecessary... Just coz I'm here you freaking decide to _attack_, huh? Ooh, look at me—I'm a fucking bear who wants to terrorize vam—....... oh, fuck it. This is that guy's entire fault for _tripping_. In front of a BEAR? What the hell!? Who even does that?!"

The girl blinks at the vampire as he starts to mutter to himself. It was funny, actually, how sometimes he changed his way of talking into something more... out of their league, before changing it back again as if nothing had happened. Like, he was comparing humans to something else.... like... he _wasn't_ one. It was the way he spoke, how he directed his words and just... _talked_ that made her switch her attention back to the bear.

Her eyes scanned the area, silently wondering why the animal no longer rampaged... or even chased them... Weren't they supposed to, though? Wasn't that how bears acted whenever they were angered? It even stood on its hind legs, and everybody knows that you shouldn't _run_ in front of a crazed animal whenever it did that. But Aido-senpai did anyway... ... so why...?

Brown eyes suddenly scrutinized their irises, crinkling in order to better see the scene. Or to make oneself believe the scene. Yori stared at it oddly.

For a second there, it almost looked like as if the bear was almost... almost, _indefinitely _she had no way to describe it... but she swore... or just somehow felt... that-- but was it even possible? How did it even—_when_ did it even...? It was the only conclusion that she could decipher, even if it was... beyond words......

But it looked like the rioting animal, who was running amok _everywhere_ just a while ago... was somehow _stuck_ to the ground.

However, her observations were cut short when she hears the elite student's suddenly violent coughing, hacking into the fist of his hand and just looking _terrible_. His body shook feverishly and he gripped her shoulder with his free hand, slightly bringing her down to crouch alongside him.

Her eyebrows crinkled. Could elite students such as Aido Hanabusa even get sick? She frowned at the silly thought. Of course they could.

She kneels beside his shaking body and gently tips his head to look up at her. With crumbling eyes like hers, the girl needn't scream or ask.

Aido scowls, though. "It's nothing," he counters with a look, yet his actions seemed to betray every word. He stands up, trying to straighten his form, only to lean back down on her tiny body for support.

Yori gives him a hard stare with her _crumbling_ eyes, shaking her head all the while. She grips his elbows and tries to help him up, but stops dead on her tracks. She quickly held up her hand to her face, scanning it with wide eyes. _Blood_.

And as if her mind could take even more absurdities of this hellish camping trip, and of the wonderful 'Idol-sempai's' vulnerabilities-- the damned boy just _had_ to faint of exhaustion, bringing them stumbling back down to the ground together.

-X-

They're back at the camp, and the news of the bear had frightened students altogether, even her. They had even gone so far as to climb unto trees and tie their food supply there, since somebody commented that bears were attracted to camping sites because of the smell of food.

So whenever somebody felt hungry or even just wanted a little snack to satisfy themselves, they had to climb up unto a ridiculously high tree, since bears were also known to lean on the trunks and _terrorize_ the people who climbed up there in the first place, and untie a patch of ropes and make sure that everybody stood clear from it or else there'd be another accident.

And then one student supplied that bears were attracted to blood. Yori blinked at that for a while. Wasn't that sharks? Or leeches? But one of the moronic students insisted that basically, a lot of animals were attracted to blood. Except deer, they liked urine.

The brown haired-girl dismissed the thought, saying to herself that if bears _were_ attracted to blood-- it didn't mean _all_ of them. Maybe the grizzly ones, though, but she hadn't been so keen on actually looking the attacking animal right in the eye and conclude if it was either which types of bears.

Yori just dismissed the thought finally. THE bear that attacked THEM was not attracted to blood, end of discussion. Though the moronic kid couldn't just shut up and instead shouted a-- "But something is!"

Though it was just much simpler to say that from now on, Teddy Bears seemed to be a much more better idea than camping... yet, here they were still. The students were _still_ scarred, and she was still traumatized.

Speaking of which, the female population-- no, that sounded like they were stranded on something-- the _girls_ really freaked out when they saw Aido-sempai being dragged into the campsite by two other boys. They commented that he was heavier than he looked.

Well, the boy did look light enough to jump on roofs and do back flips at the same time. Or maybe that was just something about him. He was maybe the type of person to stay back and determine which was more important to bring along when there was a tornado going on...

Though nobody could really picture him _passing out _and being _dragged_. Maybe it was her fault? Yori pondered this over. Well.... she wasn't really the type to dwell on the past too much, or shake her head about this.

She knew it was indeed her fault, but considering every _fault_ here... he was also part of it...

It was one thing for a girl to run in front of a crazed bear to save an unconscious sophomore who probably wouldn't do the same to her, but it was also another thing for a mad, blue-eyed boy to _jump_ in front of a crazed bear to save them both for unknown reasons... and somehow make a rampaging animal get _stuck _to the ground.

Aido-sempai had been asleep for a really long time now.

He didn't snore even once.

His sleeping habit presumed he was dead, or that it looked really comfortable.

He looked like he'd be perfect inside a coffin or something...

Is that healthy?

Yori's eyes crinkled, varying from an actual distressed look to a morbidly fascinated one. On another note, who knew that Aido-sempai could _actually_ faint?

... she should really stop assuming such ridiculous thoughts. She wasn't _that _dumb. In fact, she was the very opposite.

Though it was hard to contemplate these "ridiculous" thoughts, really. The last few days weren't much helpful at all. First, they had a car jack by a seemingly homicidal bus driver. The second she turned away to help the fainted girls, Aido-sempai had gone off to the bus. After that, she never heard about that homicidal driver again.

And then a boy pushed her into a lake, mumbled sometimes by Aido-sempai as the "man-eating-lake"... It was no big deal, really... purely an accident. But it was him who took care of the problem once again. She didn't want to make him sound like a hero, but it wasn't like anybody else stepped up...

Plus, there was the case of Aiza-san. She didn't know what was going on, though once again, Aido-sempai was sounding hectic about one "r.f.g.b", which she didn't even want to know what it stood for.

Turns out, miraculously... well, Aido-sempai was kind of idiotic when it came to being an elite student, but he was right once more. There was some kind of boy dilemma going on with Aiza-san, and he had somehow fixed the problem. Somehow.

Yori bit the inside of her cheek, growing suspicious.

And _now_, another girl had hurt herself with the grapple hook and Aido-sempai had managed to save a bird's nest before dropping it to the ground. He stormed off, a bear attacked, and he saved them all _again_.

Which didn't make sense at all, Yori sniffed, if you really thought about them.

Well, _why_ did all these random things just happen for no reason? It wasn't like they were related to a TV show, or was it just because these sorts of things happen in every camping trip?

Although what happened today made her realize something. Something that she's almost forgotten, which was very blunt at the start of this one escapade.

At every one of these situations, it seemed like Aido-sempai was always there, appearing at the nick of time to save them. It sort of frightened her, but made her feel reassured all the same.

Was it luck? Or was there something more behind it? He was _always_ there though, always always always managing to save the day. It wasn't humanely possible. A normal human wouldn't have such perfect timing... they just _couldn't_. It was like an unvoiced rule that everybody agreed on long ago.

... ... and the bear. She just couldn't help but notice... that it seemed like the animal was stuck to the ground. Somehow. It was always a _somehow_ whenever it came to that boy.

Somehow, he seemed so elegantly beautiful and frightening at the same time. Somehow, he was always there... and somehow, he always solved the problems.

Somehow. Supposed. Inhumane. Unknown. Unpredictable. Couldn't.

There was one _inhumane_ thing about him, _supposedly_, because _somehow_... he always knew the _unknown_ and did the _unpredictable_. It flooded her mind entirely... she just _couldn't_ place her finger on it.

Yori stared at his sleeping form. It... scared her a little bit, but he made her feel uncharacteristically _safe_.

The boy snapped awake then, scaring the living daylight out of her. Though it was purely coincidental really, no vampiric acts on his part. Seriously. No.

She immediately slid to his side, helping him sit up when he seemed to be ready to fall back again. What a first, her mind chuckled bitter sweetly.

Though as her hand touches the _supposed _spot where his bloody gash was inflicted, she was surprised to find that it was very near to healing. It wasn't _healed_ all the way, though it had already stopped bleeding and the blood had already dried up. And she didn't even get a chance to bandage it, considering--

Her mind wavered, suspicion flickering inside her brain. How...?

Aido's forehead thumps at her shoulder, him resounding a whiny "oww...". She doesn't notice it, and continues staring at his back as though some sort of ghastly hint appeared there.

Contemplations. Thoughts. Ponders. All of these were flooding inside her mind too hurriedly, faster than any mathematical equations or sarcastic comebacks.

The noble meanwhile, grips her shoulders tightly, far too needing and misguided to stop himself. He couldn't help it, she smelled so _delightfully bloody. _He took in her scent like it was some new brand of oxygen, his blood from the previous works before stuck to her like glue. It aroused his vampire instincts even more, which was _absolutely brilliant_ in its own twisted way.

Yori's mouth suddenly feels damp and dry, a troubling idea rooting itself inside of her. She tries to ask the boy if he felt alright, and what he may have been thinking, but shuts up almost immediately when he caught her in a hug.

Which was sort of sweet in an ironic way, but she knew that something more was up rather than him feeling just a little "intimate". Which, once again, absolutely did not make any sense at all.

He murmurs something distinctively. A whisper? Another language? Gibberish? She hadn't caught on, which was a terrible mistake on her part. His hold tightens around her, deepening their embrace. His long arms wrap around her tiny frame, like snakes closing in, and Yori stays deathly still.

He rests like that for a while, his breath feeling cool against her skin and his posture relaxing on hers. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest and the sound of his heart beating, which thumped very faintly compared to hers having a somehow... composed heart-attack. She didn't know if he was just exhausted and just wanted to do that for comfort or no reason at all, but she really didn't like this.

She frowns at the horrible feeling, and her eyebrows furrow. Alright. That was it; this was getting ridiculously silly for any practical joke or ill intentioned purposes alike.

The girl had tried to push him away or pull against him, but it was no use. Her personal space had already been _intruded_, thanks to somebody, and she felt a little too uncomfortable. It was the same feeling whenever you got those tiny, annoying prickles on your numb skin whenever a cold breeze passed your way.

The brown-eyed girl suddenly paused.

She felt... ... she felt for just about a second, his mouth hovering on the crook of her neck.

Yori swallowed hard. What--?

His hold on her tightened as though he'd wanted to crush her in that embrace gently, and the twisted conscience that was part of him had already started to shout tempting thoughts.

Without delay, his vampire self kicked in.

His mouth had begun to smooth in unto her neck, trying to find the spot where the carotid artery hid. His hand travels to hold her head steadily, intertwining his fingers against her curly brown locks.

He licks his lips, a blood lust going on inside the very shallow and abyssal depths of his brain. The girl stops breathing at his hold, and everything seemed still and there was no kicking or shrilly screaming as he had expected, much to the contemplating side of his brain.

And his lips was almost _almost almost_ getting in contact with her very soft and very tender neck, it taking painfully slower than all his other preys, when another thing, damn it all, kicked in.

Fuc- _no_! He was so _close_!! He tried to convince his mind that, YES I'M FEELING STUPENDOUSLY FINE IT'S FUCKING DOPE, but it was no use. He wasn't even sure why he had tried so in the first place.

His head started to feel dizzy, everything spinning and spinning and dropping and dropping, it was worst than riding a roller coaster and running around moronically in circles afterwards, terrorizing passersby.

His vision had started to blur and his senses were dulled. His head felt heavy, suddenly drooping and _falling_ face-first.

_Sssshhhhhhhiiiiitttttt!_

It was the last thing that ran through his mind right before the girl's muted shriek and his... well, _shock_, that his lips inevitably crashed at hers.

And then Aido died. No, not really. That was stupid.

_And then_ the sullen bastard had the never to pass out of astonishment, knocking them back towards the ground again.

Yori stared at his unconscious face with horror. Her eyes widened in-dubiously, silencing all her thoughts and suspicions apart from the horrid, muffled scream that she so desperately wanted to let off.

Their lips were still magnetized, and it probably gave her temporary brain damage.

_Cause this girl is falling stupid for you_...

-X-

Hah! Finally updated! **I'm sorry it took so long, but then yeah.... **had to update other fics and such and such. Plus there was Secretary of the Month and-- err, I'm terribly sorry. Hope you won't take it out on the story!

I'll just go ahead anyway and make this short so you can REVIEW!! Alright! **I know you kinda don't like me now** (hopefully, I hope you don't like me right now... coz it's a good thing here! xDD) **coz I ended it short and they really didn't do any lip action**.

That's for the pond scene, all spoilers aside...

But anyways, **I swear that if I know you people well enough that you'll love me** (hopefully)** in the next chapter**! Or the next after that. Nah, probably the next _after this. _Just trust me, 'k? **If you think there's a lot of Aidori in here, then tune in next chapter and prepare to think AGAIN**!

Wahahaahahaha-cough-cough-eww-is-that-a-hairball!?-

**Yeah... so, review and alert if you want to prepare to think AGAIN!**

**(Happy Thanksgiving!! :D)  
**


	10. Asshole

Cheese with that Whine

Disclaimer: Do not own VK and its characters, "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost, "Don'cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me" I dunno… ;)

-X-

The sky was dark. The sun had left him, and this had been the only time at night where he was really beginning to miss that bright, lively ball of a fan-girl bitch of his.

It shone the place, making it seem happy and making him feel less and less like a dickhead. She had left, of course, just like it did.

But he didn't go after her, no. Of course not. He was powerless. He was caught off guard, he was _unarmed. _

His excuse sucked, but he was more than satisfied with it as he ventured around the forest with his arms at his head and very nearly at the bridge of crying. No, not really...

After all, he did feel pathetic, and he thought _that_ was good enough.

-X-

The clock struck 9 pm that night, and Aido instantaneously woke up with a fright, his body suddenly willing itself to sit up automatically.

It was weird, how he did that sometimes. He wasn't really used to the built-in alarm clock yet, considering how he didn't _need _it before back at Cross Academy, even though he'd had _plenty of time_ to perfect the art of corpses rising from their graves like someone had desecrated it.

It was like, what the hell? One second you're sleeping, lost amidst that deep, deep slumber then all of a sudden your body's internal clock had to go BEEP! BEEP! And fucking scream "The moon's out! The chicken's dead, the cricket's a-chirping and wolverine's a-howling to Luna, screamin' "Why do I have this fuckin' urge to chase my own ass and then sniff it!? Why am I howling at you?! You wanna shake my paw!? I can play dead! Wake up, bitch! You're dreaming!"

And then like that, instantly! It's like a snap, before you even knew it, you're sitting upright at your own bed--or whatever crap that _thing_ is you're lying on right now. What? A sleeping bag? What the hell, man? I thought you were cool! -- and wondering what the hell happened.

Because it happened automatically.

_You have seriously got to come up with better introductions than that. Like, seriously._

...

_What the hell am I even talking about? Where am I? Am I all alone? Hello!? Mom, I'm scared!_

It was then that Aido finally snapped out of his reverie and pulled himself together. Or as much as he could, without the passing need to shove a stick up his ass and beam madly at the sun until he combusted into flames.

Because stop, drop, and rolling wouldn't help you when you were in hell.

He didn't know why, but there was a feeling there that told him he wasn't exactly the nicest guy around… It was unknowing if he _could_ even get killed, but um. Yeah. Hell.

And then Aido jumped up to his feet. He was seriously scaring himself.

"Maybe I just need a shower," he mumbled half-heartedly.

His feet led him into a stall, his night vision allowing him to not smack his head at the door or drown at the lake. The stall looked red under his gaze, when he lastly recalled that it was blue.

In fact, everything was tinted red from his eyes.

Aido grinned. That was random. He, meanwhile, was fucking hilarious.

He opened the stall and promptly screamed.

Everything was in _horrible_ detail.

If it smelled like shit, looked like shit, and probably tasted--though there was NO CHANCE IN HELL that he was taking any risks-- like shit, then what could it be?

The toilet.

Things didn't seem funny anymore.

And dammit, he was about to wash his hands there, fucking thinking that it was the sink!

For a guy who could see well at night, he sucked at it.

Aido cringed, walking away fast and trying to prod that image away from his memories. Jab! Jab! Jabjabjabjabjabpokejabjab!!

He thought about freezing it, and then thought harder upon the subject of the ice melting afterwards _and then_ _what would've happened_? He pulled his hand back.

If there was another being that could manipulate ice, and then froze that thing inside there… bitch, hellz no. That mothereffer'll be answering to him.

Unless of course if it were Kaname-sama. Or the supernatural entities that enjoyed prodding at his life and making him miserable.

Oh God, not once in his life did he ever consider the bathrooms at Cross Academy to be ever nice or elegant, but _shit_, after being forced to use this... this fucking _crap_ here, the bathroom over in the Academy was frickin' _beautiful_.

He'd thought that he'd be near to tears of joy, if he ever survived to see the marble floor and the soft cushion of the toilet again.

He had the sudden urge to go off and run crying to whatsherface's tent and tell a sympathetic sob story about how he saw someone else's crap, which was an image too horrible to be NOT flushed, dammit, have some effing manners!

Aido paused. He shook his head suddenly, shaking whatever it was off.

"Now, what to do… what to do…" he sang to himself, mainly because he was SO GOOD at falsetto.

He didn't really, exactly wanted to go off and see whatsherface right now, because the feeling that was there somewhere, the same one that had told him that he wasn't the nicest guy around, confirmed _Yes, you don't want to meet her._

And then everything felt hot… or cold, in this case. The ice had started melting—I mean, freezing, or whatever—and Aido had tried to skip a rock off the surface of the man-eating lake, trying to distract himself but failed. On the skipping rocks thing, not the distracting thing.

He was _horrible at it, _to put it simply. Though it was probably a good thing since the thought of him actually sucking at something made the vampire a little sour.

But the ice was still melting.

Avoid her, dammit.

Why? Aido knew why. Secretly, he did. He was just forcing himself not to because that made _so much sense._

He had tried skipping another rock into the man-eating lake. It sunk with a "plop!" and then started floating. That was when he ditched the scene.

He tried to remember his made-up lyrics of "Don'tcha wish your boyfriend was hot like me?" but then immediately paused and just left it hanging.

He was still avoiding whatsherface. With much effort, he could even forget her name!

He had tried to find the freshwater dolphins.

Unlike most of his other attempts at trying things, like doing a simple trick like skipping rocks and such, this was a success, which had surprised him.

He left when they started squeaking at him, though. For a horrible moment there, he thought that he had understood.

…

…okay, so _maybe_ he'd admit that he played along with the idea of being able to communicate with mammal fishes.

The freshwater dolphin was the first to start the conversation. "Sqeeeek squeal aaakk chchch cheeoow cheeeow!" _Hi._

"Um. Squeak Squeal chrrr-chrrr ach-ach…?" he had replied.

"Eeek eek Iiik-Iik kcca-ka!" _Actually, you don't need to say Squeak Squeal. What you said after that is fine_.

"Oh… okay."

"Ccca-ccca, ch-ch ch eek!" _Habla no_ _japonés._

"You can speak Spanish?"

"Ccca-ccca, ch-ch ch eek, acckka-kkka!" _Habla no japonés, you asshole._

"Oh… Uh… click, click." _Err… sorry._

"Cliclicliclicliiick! Aaaakk!!" _No problem. You wanna play imitation?_

"Cliee cliee kkkaa." _How do you play that?_

"Crrrk squeal squeal squeak Aaa Aaa Eeeiiiieeeiii!" _Oh it's easy. We play it all the time upstream. You name any celebrity, and I imitate their trademark signature._

"Crrrch crrch Ikk-iikk cla-cla click click!" _But you can't do that! You're a dolphin for Heaven's sake!_

"Clack, clack!" _Yes I can_! "Crri crii ak aaaah-iiiieeeeh. **CCCRRRRIIIICCCKKK!!"**_  
Watch, I'll do Ozzy Osbourne. __**SHHAAAROOON!!**_

Then Aido ran away.

"Crii! Breeow Breeooww! Twiiieee Twiieee!" _Okay, I'll see you around buddy!_

What? Was it like friggin' impossible for him to at least find one tolerable little entertainment here!?

Was it illegal for him to be happy?!

After that, Aido had tried skipping rocks again. The minute the rock touched the water, though, something had resurfaced.

At first he was scared shitless, and then he remembered himself, and instantly toughened up.

"Hey, douchebag! Stop polluting the water! It's assholes like you that make living here uncomfortable!"

"It's not my fault, shellface!"

"I will eat your ass!"

"Let's see you try that with my foot up your throat!"

"Well you don't gotta be so mean about it!" the thing had cried, and then retracted back into the water with a soft, peculiar draining noise.

The 4th time he had thrown a rock down there--he just couldn't help himself. It was like giving birth-- you never really knew what'd pop out, but it was a surprise _everytime_. Don't get him wrong, he'd meant that in a good way.

Anyways, the 4th time he had tried to skip a rock there, three beings shot out of the man-eating lake like water slipped off ducks.

They were dry, which was like… weird, and looked like they had literally just stepped out of a pastel box and decided to take a dive there.

The pretty one carried a gold lump with both hands; the prettier one had a silver lump, and the prettiest one held the original rock he had thrown just 3 seconds ago.

"Kind sir," the prettiest one spoke. "You have seemed to have lost quite a number of pebbles from skipping it on the lake. Can you tell us which one it is?"

"Screw this," Aido had murmured, and went marching back to camp.

He was a vampire. But there was a limit.

Maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe he had a fever. All these reasons seemed well enough because he had just been practically mauled by a bear not too long ago.

The bear must've mauled him good.

_Avoid whatsherface_. The feeling still insisted.

-X-

Yori had woken up long ago. Probably 2 minutes after the vampire decided it was time to sleep, she had woken up.

Now she just sat outside her tent, reading a book that had long paragraphs and no pictures in it, enjoying the bright sun tanning her skin.

Aido-sempai was still unconscious, probably. If it weren't mentioned before, the students had agreed to let him sleep till at least 6 pm before bothering him. At the meanwhile, his fan girls worshiped the tent he slept inside in and visited the lucky bastard like flies on a bug-zapper.

She had spared his tent a glance. It looked like all the other tents around the camp ground, but somehow more special-- sophomore girls littered it. Remembering the owner of said tent, she touched her lips vaguely and then retracted it like something was living there and bit her.

Yori buried her nose at her book again, trying to misplace her thoughts.

The kiss... if you could even call it that. A peck, maybe... Yes, a _peck_, made her flutter a little. _Flutter_ wasn't even the right feeling.

She wasn't even ready. She was appallingly _embarrassed _by it, and hoped to Dear God that something like that won't _ever ever ever_ happen again.

She'd rather choke on her own spit than face that kind of situation again. It wasn't that she was feeling unsatisfactory about it. Uhm. _No_.

It was just that... it was with the wrong person. The wrong person entirely. Although something in the pit of her stomach _begged_ to differ, she told it to hush up.

Because if she made the unmistakably _bad_ choice to fall for someone like Aido-sempai, it'd be difficult.

She'd be so _used_ to him, always being there and always making her feel... err, things… Except—all of a sudden—what if this hellish paradise ended faster than you'd think, and then what?

And then the girl remembered the other parts of the night.

That the boy she _wasn't_ supposed to fall for, was this kind of… person—thing, that was always everywhere.

He heard you, even though you're miles apart. He saw you even though you weren't even there at all… it was like, he didn't belong. He was something that she didn't understand.

Yori sighed desperately, rubbing the sides of her forehead. She was at the verge. She was scared. This… it made her head hurt, which wasn't a common thing to happen.

She looked up from her book again, not realizing that the sky had already darkened and that she couldn't read the words at her book anymore. Had she been thinking about that too much?

That was a stupid question.

_There are no stupid questions, only stupid people_.

Oh, God. She didn't want to become an idiot now, above all else.

She was alone, Yori noticed. She blinked, getting up and leaving her book at the blanket.

Where was everybody?

She had walked not too far away from the campsite, only to the entrance of the forest where everybody was, flashlights in hands. They lingered about the woods, as if waiting for something.

Well, it wasn't really that dark outside yet. The sun still hadn't exactly set; rather it was covered by the mountains that surrounded the forest, which suddenly seemed ominous and looming, giving things a slight dusky, afterglow effect.

Twilight.

Sorry, just couldn't resist.

"What're we doing?" she spoke in a soft tone, wincing as everybody turned to gaze at her. She hated being in the spotlight.

"We're bored. We're playing a game." One of the boys who sat on a log answered.

"How come I wasn't told?" Yori had asked in a serious tone. Another boy shrugged.

"We had to?"

"Uhm… it'd be nice," she murmured lowly. The girl was unfazed. She knew they didn't contain any malice, just a simple inquiry.

But yes, a chaperone? A freshman student? How silly Chairman Cross must've thought sometimes.

"Join us, Yori-chan." One of the girls smiled at her. Yori was taken aback by the offer.

"Uhm. I'll be fine."

"But you're always alone. It's sad."

"Oh."

"And besides, we need one more. We can't play manhunt with an odd-numbered group."

"We're playing manhunt?" she had panicked a little. A boy looked at her.

"Yes. Why? You're a chaperone, we can do it. We don't have to go and ask Aido, do we?"

About twelve pairs of head spun at the boy's direction.

"We totally should!"

"I'll volunteer!"

"No, I'll do it!"

"You wish! I'll do it—"

"No, we can play!" Yori had cut in with a tone two octaves higher than her normal one. Her eyes widened at her outburst, suspicions creeping in among the students.

"I-I mean, we don't need to bother Aido-sempai, after all…"

"Oh yeah, Idol—I mean, Aido-sempai is probably sleeping."

"Like he needs the beauty sleep. He's hawt!"

"I know, right!"

"Wow. We're ditching Aido? I'm in!" one of the boys roared with glee, laughing.

Yori sighed, her muscles relaxing. She probably would've been slaughtered by the fan girls if they found out she disliked their beloved Aido-sempai for the time being. The boys were no help; they'd have probably just egged them on.

-X-

There was a hard time deciding on whose team Yori should be in. After all, she was a freshman. And she wasn't really the one to excel in sports.

She _sucked_ so bad at hand-eye coordination. Throw a football for her to catch and it'll surreptitiously land at her face without question. It was like a law.

If she could have a nickel every time she'd been hit with some kind of ball, at some kind of sporting event... well, so to say she'll be like, 12 bucks and 5 cents richer.

But it was okay. If there was one game made especially for her, it was manhunt. She was very good at hiding, and she blended in quite easily.

In fact, when she was a child, there would be times where she was so good at hiding, nobody would find her until the game was over. And she found other people effortlessly too. They didn't notice that she was looking at them.

She was picked last. But it was okay.

They began playing, and Yori's team had the privilege to go and hide first because she had won a coin toss. The girl's luck was sometimes astonishing.

There was a bet though, to make things more interesting.

The bet was that the losing team had to spend 15 minutes in the pond located at the far right end of the forest, with only their undergarments. Yori had been horrified by this, but everybody thought that it was a _marvelous _idea.

How people thought sometimes was beyond her.

-X-

Aido woke up again. This time, his back hurt like _hell_. .

He stood up, muttering a few things. He cupped a hand over his mouth and yawned, slapping the flap of the tent rather forceful than necessary away from his face.

He paused, and did a double-take over on the whole camp grounds.

Where was everybody?

The forest was unnaturally quiet, which was really not all that unnatural.

NORMAL forests_ were_ quiet. They were also misty, and simple and _definitely not all that sunny._

And come to think of it, NORMAL forests didn't have frickin' rampaging bears going 'round and scaring the _mess_ outta everybody.

And NORMAL forests had friendly lakes that didn't like to swallow girls with big brown eyes.

And NORMAL forests didn't have squirrels that liked to devour little raw unborn chicks that fell from the sky, and NORMAL forests, lastly, didn't motivate the students to be _such_ dumbasses.

I mean, c'mon. The forest must've at least been doing _something_ to make them all _this_ frighteningly stupid.

But that was NORMAL forests, if you didn't notice the capital letters. _This_ godforsaken forest wasn't at all natural.

Usually, birds and crickets would be chirping and singing and annoying the hell out of him right now as if they were on crack.

And where was the sun? Along with the rest of the world, the sun usually liked to extend its stay here on Earth just to bother the hell out of him too.

And that, kids, was why Aido hated Daylight Saving Time. At least there was none here.

He scratched his elbow. Something was up.

The blonde heard vague laughter ringing around the forest like kids shouting on a carousel, but that usually made them sick and throw-up... so nevermind.

Though it was creepy... the closer he walked into the forest entrance the louder the laughter were.

What the hell was going on inside there? Were the trees frickin' laughing now? Oh, that's good. The fuckin' plants had to tag along and get drunk now too.

For God's sake, this forest made the one in Alice in Wonderland look somber. But that wasn't the point.

The point was that freakish conversations were emanating from the forest, and that he was about to walk inside it when he was _supposed_ to be leaving at strange times like this, and maybe even ditch the place.

Aido entertained the idea for a second. Then remembered his lord's words. Oh, whatever. He'd just whisk Yori away with him. It'd be romantic.

Oh, damn.

-X-

She was doing a marvelous job at hiding, if Yori could say so herself. In fact, numerous of her peers had already ran past her, screaming and chasing the girls and pouncing on the guys to "Stop moving, you cheater!"

Her team was ineptly losing... like, horribly. They had already caught numerous of her teammates. Perhaps there was only a little bit left.

Though they didn't seem to notice her, for a girl to just be hiding behind a tree and peering over every few seconds to reassure herself that _Yes, you're still part of the game. You're just very good at it_.

They hadn't forgotten her, had they? That would just be embarrassing… Of course they didn't forget.

It would be wrong to be already judging people she didn't even know, even if they did… sometimes, unknowingly pretend that she wasn't there…. Right?

Yori awkwardly rubbed the tip of her flats on the back of her leg. A look of uneasiness swept across her face.

She knew that it wasn't a good idea for her to join them. Group activities just weren't her cup of tea.

Maybe they were just trying to be nice to her. Maybe, they were trying to be _so nice _to her, that they let her play out of pity. Perhaps that was it, since it hit home so closely.

But there was something in this forest that just made her feel so... self-conscious about herself, she didn't know why. Maybe she was just paranoid.

Yes, that's it. She bit her lip as she heard another ruckus that was of a sophomore boy chasing another shrieking sophomore girl and ignoring her.

She was just thinking a little paranoid-- but really, did she seriously blend in with that tree like a crocodile blended in with alligators?

Silence. AAAAAAAHH!! "OhmyGod, stop that!! You already caught me, you pervert!", "I know, I know. Jeez, I was just having a little fun... ... ... ..." Bristle. Step. Step. Voices fading away.

Yori waited, gleeful inside that they still hadn't found her. She wrestled her lips from smiling in satisfactory.

Her heart pace quickened as several footsteps once again reached her ears.

She could even almost picture another sophomore boy, looking over bushes and up trees and scratching their heads. "I thought I saw somebody here," they'd say, and hearing them say that was the only fun thing she could get out of this game.

1 minute developed into 4, which developed into 6.

Her heart rate calmed down, and there was a wistful part of her brain that told her it wasn't going to happen.

She had been hiding for too long. Too long, or that nobody really cared enough.

Yori stepped out of the tree, her hand placed on its trunk and looks over just to check. She huffed shakily, feeling disappointed.

Nobody was there. Figures. Did they just pull a prank on her? It wouldn't be the first to happen...

Her gaze cast downwards towards the little anthill that climbed in sequence, carrying little bits and pieces of food to their queen.

Wait. No. No, she wasn't alone. Her eyes snapped to a girl in front of her, staring at the brown-eyed girl with a dazed expression.

"Yori-chan! You're--"

A deer cuts her off, jumping off her foot in a way that said it was being hunted. It stopped all of a sudden, pausing and taking a precautious look behind the forests of trees.

Its body seemed tense, ready to spring forward once again should there be any danger. Its beady black eyes were deep and immersed. Then, a bristle-- its ear twitched and it bounded off, alarmed.

They had looked at each other for a moment, wondering what each thought. Then the sophomore girl grinned and sped away, following the deer.

Yori only sighed and stepped back into her hiding place.

A frightened deer had been more interesting than teaming up with her, and maybe-- oh, she didn't know. Winning the game and _not_ flashing their undergarments in the pond for fifteen minutes?

The girl snorted, pulling a blade of grass from the ground and shooting it off somewhere.

Surely, if the older girl was near then maybe someone was here too, hopefully mindful of winning the game.

...

... and then 1 minute developed into 4, which developed into 6 like a repetition. She had been left alone again.

Yori chewed on her inner cheek, stood up and ventured out into the forest, planning to say "Hey, do you need some help chasing that animal?" quite awkwardly.

Though what she saw surprised her. Like, no, seriously. It wasn't like, anything little or metaphorical or something like that-- it was big. It was HUGE. _Massive_. Stop.

She gasped silently, her eyes widening. Yori hid inside an opening of a tree, crouching and holding her breath.

The sophomore girl who was with her a moment ago shrieked in terror, clamoring away. She saw her feet passing by like thunder. She also saw another pair of feet chasing the girl-- it was a man's.

Yori shut her eyes tightly. The deer was dead, and he had a trail of fresh blood on his lips.

More ironic than their twilight setting and the fact that things could absolutely go wrong with a story like this, the real game of manhunt had started _right now_.

-X-

Aido heard the shrieks, like _definitely_. His head had turned around.

Whiplash.

Ow...

What the hell was that? His eyes narrowed, running in towards the forests of trees which didn't make sense because he was already _inside_ a forest.

His gaze stared around, trying to remember where and when the shriek had bounced off.

Birds flew off the trees, making shrill chirpings. The spooky kind though, the one where the birds shrieked an earsplitting "Ca-caw!!"

He had just realized that the atmosphere right now couldn't even be more perfect for a vampire like him, and that made him smile a little bit inside besides the fact that a student-- girl, most likely, would be killed in an instant if he didn't make a move soon. And the smile said before had turned into an irritated scowl.

Seriously. That cycle was getting on his nerves. Couldn't the humans here be more like the humans he saw in the movies? Or are they just seriously doing this because they expected him to save them? Damned Homo sapiens.

Aido gritted his teeth, walking along a-- errr.... which path should he take?

"Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,"

Tch. Whatever Robert Frost-- okay, _okay_. I'll take the one less traveled by. Pfft. That sounded so weird to say.

"AAAAAHHH!!" A high-pitched scream seemed to ring around the forest, pounding and pounding and pounding his eardrums. For heaven's sake!

A girl came scampering out of the dark green forest, almost tripping at the roots from running nonstop. Her breath was shaking, her eyes were full of fear and she skidded to a halt, seeing Aido's figure just 3 steps ahead of her.

"AIDO-SEMPAI!" she screamed with euphoria, her face expression changing drastically.

A bristling of leaves, and suddenly, out came a horrid man with-- really, he wasn't _that _horrid even. Well, at least not as ugly as the homicidal bus driver.

Aido's brow rose to the man. The girl's stare had snapped to the stranger. Her eyes widened absolutely, her hands covering her mouth as she let off a horrible shriek once more.

"God, stop that--!"

"I-I... we have to run!!" she cried, her face wild with panic. One look at the man's tainted red lips and she took a step back, suddenly bolting off.

He had prevented himself from stopping the girl and saying, "What's the matter?" because he had a lot of experience by now.

Truth be told, when saving damsels in distress, the thing that _always_ got you killed was the girl. They just _had_ to get in your way. It was better to let her leave than go about pressing the matters worse.

His gaze turned to the man with the red liquid trickling down his mouth. It didn't excite his vampire-self because, eww.

Have you _thought _about it? It was like wiping chocolate on baby crap and then shoving it down your-- _dammit!!_ That is disgusting!

Aido shook his head feverishly, trying to rid of the nauseating thoughts. He looked up, glaring at the man. He was just about to say something really cool too when his voice was cut off with a swift _whooshing_ sound.

The next thing Aido knew, throughout all his musings, the vampire had tackled him on the ground.

Aido's head swerved to the right crazily, avoiding the horrible fate of the man's outstretched nails clamoring into his handsome face.

They rolled on the grass, the aristocrat dodging the presumably level E vampire's holds and shaking off the hand that was choking his neck.

His back had hit a tree. Aido's head had turned only to figure out that there was no way of escaping. The other vampire had grinned, not wasting any chances at aiming a closed-fist at Aido's face only for the noble to duck.

The wood above his head had splintered, revealing a beautiful little hole that had been carved into the trunk.

He gazed at it, eyes wide. And that was it. Something inside him just snapped. His lips snarled and he got up, pulling the level E's outstretched fangs away from his face.

"Get the hell away from me!" Aido's voice growled, keeping the other man tame.

The man tried to shake himself from Aido's hold, his body jerking in all directions. But the noble had other plans.

If he didn't upchuck first at the actual procedure, he'd intended to crush the other vampire's face with his hands.

The Level E roared at him hatefully, struggling to escape as the elite student's hold became stronger and stronger, clenching at his jaw until they crumbled at his fingers.

The man grunted, until finally the pain became too unbearable. His eyes were popping out of their sockets. Aido held fast to his stomach, and the man screamed, frothing.

He suddenly banged his head at Aido's then, as a last resort, and rolled away. His breathing was ragged, though he stared at the boy with murderous intent.

The older vampire's upper lip curled into a loathsome snarl.

Aido looked at the level E, indifferent about the gash on his head. _Oh, he knew it was there_. It was just that he didn't really care whether it hurt or not. But he was aware that it could temporarily imperfect his perfect looks, and that reason alone usually pissed him off enough.

Aido was NO damaged goods. That bastard was just really lucky he didn't go Idol on his ass just yet.

The other vampire just grinned at the boy's disdainful expression, and then suddenly disappeared.

It was like his body just materialized along with the breeze that casually blew the blonde's hair.

Aido bared his teeth, never keeping his eyes off of the man's blurring shape, growing more and more irritated as the man's face seemed to multiply around him.

Until finally he stopped and flung upwards, the speed with which he was going and the sudden halt making the outline of his body ghostly, warped. As if he had a twin following closely behind.

The man's figure flickered at the air, grinning as he swung down a fast leg at the noble's shoulder.

The blond caught it with ease before it had hit him, twisting the man's foot as if to crack it. The man wasn't fazed at all, instead, his grin widened and he jerked sideways, his leg thrusting to hit Aido _down there_.

And then that was what caught him off guard. The aristocrat's face immediately tore as his mouth formed into an 'O' shape of terror. His eyes widened, and he would've shrieked girlishly if he didn't remember himself.

He let go of the Level E's leg in an instant, unable to dislocate the ankle and moved to block his _down there _instinctively, only to realize how stupid that must've looked.

The man flipped backwards at a safe distance away from him, and it took a while for the boy to compose himself, panting in fright and fear.

Of course, the thought of the -ahem-, _thing_, being kicked scared the crap out of any guy, so it was understood. Aido finally calmed himself down. When the man's smug face came into his view, his chin jerked up intimidatingly, an angry feeling burbling at the pit of his stomach.

He promptly pointed at the man, screaming hysterics, "HEY! No, no wipe that damned grin on your face! Hey you bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't know that hitting me down there is SERIOUSLY an unforgivable crime!?"

The man spat at him in response. Aido quickly moved his head to the right, wide-eyed as he stared at the spit flying over his hair. He turned to the man menacingly.

"Alright, that's it." The noble hissed, pulling up his shirt sleeves. "I will beat your ass, you mothereffer!!" Aido screamed, pouncing him.

It was an inelegant thing to do, pouncing somebody. But elegance didn't matter to him right now.

The man had disrespected his face, his space, and whatever the next rhyming word was. It was like tapping somebody's shoulder and asking them to piss on you. And he was beyond p.o'd.

His hands had circled along the man's neck, digging his nails at the pulse. _Die, bitch, die!_ The man had started to hyperventilate, then screamed, his legs kicking upwards and his hands holding Aido's neck too, trying to gag him.

But the blonde only smiled viciously, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. His face defined an oxymoron. "It won't work," he answered the man's confused stare and maddened eyes, wondering why the hell this boy's face wouldn't turn blue. The Level E tightened his hold, his fingers shaking.

"I told you, it won't work." Aido repeated, and ice danced across the man's chest, to his arms and legs and edging towards his mouth, where breathing was the only able thing to do.

It closed finally and Aido let go, satisfied and grinning. He stood up and left the man dead, walking away with bottled up glee.

That's right, jerk! _Nobody_ messes with_--_

A gunshot scuttles past his ear suddenly, just as he was about to make a comment on jinxing.

The blond had turned around to find that his ice had shattered in no more than 5 seconds and that the man was free again, not madly grinning anymore but snarling scornfully.

He stared at the aristocrat with hate, leveling the gun at his head.

Aido's gaze met the man, stunned. "... Where did you get that?" His wide, bewildered eyes gestured to the vampire hunter weapon.

The man had only twitched, grinned and reloaded his gun, firing another shot at the boy. Aido briskly moved to the left just in time, catching himself. The poisoned bullet had almost hit him.

"You better run away, _sire_." the man ignored his question, smiling hysterically.

Aido hesitated, provoked at how the Level E had mocked him like that. Although the twitch of the man's hold on the trigger forced him to shut up.

Multitudes of emotions ran through his features, but the man did not wait for him as he racked the slide and cocked the pistol's open barrel at the young noble, and shot.

Aido finally decided on one.

The blond grinned in remorse, flicking the man off. "Kiss my ass."

-X-

BANG!

Yori's eyes widened with horror, her gaze tearing off from the ground and deep into the woods.

The loud, angry sound of a bullet darting off rang around in her ears, swimming into her brown eyes.

She circled both arms at her stomach, squeezing it as if to force breath into her mouth. It caught into rags at her throat nervously, the air choking her lungs like it didn't know what to do.

She felt dizzy, horrified at the thought of her being left alone with a trigger-happy maniac. Who would own a gun here? A hunter?

She told herself to calm down, relaxing in the idea about just another man gaming. Gaming for what, exactly? It wasn't even hunting season yet, was it?

A petrified scream from far away told her otherwise, snapping her out of her own thoughts.

Yori momentarily stopped breathing, just for a second, and then started again. It came in short, uneven gasps. Her hands trembled as she successfully remembered the man with the fresh trail of blood in his lips, making it seem crimson red.

Her stomach felt sick, nauseated at the memory, burying her face deep into the warmth of her knees.

What if he had came here? A chill crawled at her spine, making her shiver.

What if... what if he had found her? The girl's face jerked forwards in fright, instantly almost slapping herself for nearly letting off a scream.

It would be the stupidest thing she could ever do. Though she couldn't help it, her fingers were shaking and it felt cold in here, even though it was the summertime.

Her eyes traced into the open forests, scanning the area anxiously. Her hands felt clammy, sweating.

She told herself that everything would be fine, shaking her head. No one could possibly spot her here, in this little hiding place of hers. The insides of a hollowed out tree, long since uprooted to the ground.

The wind crept inside the trunk, whispering sweet threats and promises to her.

Yori hiccupped, having put up with enough melodrama and she narrowed her eyes, hissing to the breeze that this was getting ridiculous.

There was a rustling noise that followed, as if taking her up on her dare. She immediately shut up, paling as blood rushed out of her system like car leak.

There was a step. And another one, the crunching of the grass and dry leaves.

Her breath quickened. Something stirred, out in the very front, moving until finally she saw a pair of shoes just dangling in front of her.

Yori's heart pace pounded in her ears, and pounded and pounded like a warning beeping noise. She couldn't slow it down.

Her eyes blinked rapidly, stinging from holding back panicked tears. Her lips pressed hard into a thin line so she wouldn't cry out, burying her face at her hands and to her knees until a strangled whimper came out.

A soft, sobbing noise escaped from her throat, and her shoulders quivered, her gasp shaking. He heard. And she knew it was the end of it.

The man instantly crouched down and pulled her up to her feet forcefully, grabbing her shoulders as she rocketed into his torso.

She momentarily froze and then started crying angry tears because she had let herself get carried away. It was the sound of bells ringing beneath waters, muffled.

She waited for the painful bite, eyes darting upwards to look the man in the face and glare daggers and swords and piranhas and what else was horrible?-- and glare piss at him, hoping that he'd wet his pants. She would do that, if it was the last thing she could do.

And she gave him the most horrible of looks, her eyesight hazing as the tears blurred her vision.

She couldn't tell what he would do-- what he even _looked _like, but she instantly recoiled at his touch and slapped his hand away, flushing hotly, effervescently.

He took her face, cupping it and she forced away, squirming under his strong grasp. Her fingers circled his hand, trying to pull away. The man held her cheek forcefully, jerking her chin upwards.

Yori writhed and fresh batches of livid tears crashed down her face. She'd be _damned_ if she died anywhere in his arms.

"Don't touch me!" Her voice rasped, high and threatening as she twisted under him, jabbing his gut accidentally.

The mild cry of the man made her eyes snap open, and for a moment, she thought that she had gone crazy. Instead of the presumably villainous man with the red lips--instead, it was Aido-sempai.

She burst out in tears then, sobbing quietly as he scowled at her, wiping away the tears that had slid softly to her cheeks, one by one.

She felt so relieved, so tense and overwrought and distressed and confused. What the hell happened there? Why was he _here?_

And to think that she'd actually almost wanted to slap him. He was the first one to stay by her side during all this, and he continued to wipe away the tears sweetly.

It was the first time that he'd seen her crying, and to put it clearly, Aido was shocked. He didn't even know that the girl could _really_ and _truly_ compute human emotions, much cry out in front of him.

But crying was good. And as soon as he'd said that to her, she forced herself to stop, sucking in her shaky breath and exhaling it more calmly now. Her frame shook; her tear-stained face was wet and smelled salty.

He held her awkwardly, not sure how to _exactly_ try and comfort someone. He knew that his attempts at trying to wipe away her tears probably just pinched the girl's cheek. And he didn't even _smile_.

Yori looked at the noble vampire for the first time, steadying herself as silent tears still kept on falling persistently, though they decreased each second.

She gazed deeply into his face, unable to stifle a soft weep.

He looked exhausted and sleep-deprived, drained out of all his lively energy and tired. Aido stared back at her through fatigued eyes, and she could see the soft black circles that indicated he hadn't really slept throughout the past couple of days.

But there was something else in there, something that made him look like he was praying to God... something she couldn't spit out because it absolutely seemed ridiculous to her.

She thought he looked anxious, as always, and then scared.

A pistol was cocked at his head suddenly, as Yori made the slight turn to see what was wrong besides this whole _shit_ already. Her eyes widened, and her gaze flew to look at the boy horribly.

His back had stiffened as the cold object pressed to his temple, his muscles tensing. He tried to mask it in a blank, emotionless sheet. The blond turned to the man with a hissing face, covering the girl behind him with a quick shove.

He didn't want that bastard to see her, goddammit _no_.

The man snarled at him, unknowing yet. It relieved him to see that at least _something_ had paid off.

"You thought you could kill me, huh?" The man's raspy voice crawled through his ear, low and croaky.

"Oh please," Aido scoffed back, edging Yori to stay behind him. "If you didn't have that damned thing in your hands, then I would've already kicked your ass."

"Then why did you run away?" The man grinned viciously, his teeth shinning as dried blood caked his lips.

"Did a scumbag like me scare a noble like you? Oh, what would your pureblood leader say?" The man cooed, enjoying the look that had passed through the aristocrat's face.

It took the boy all restraint to keep him from snapping the man's head off. He couldn't risk her life like that, and then get shot in the end.

The man looked at him, waiting. And then when the aristocrat didn't go crazy and attack him, the other vampire raised his brows amusedly.

He took a step forward, and the blond edged back. Aido slapped himself then, realizing his mistake.

"What'd you got there, fella?" The man's lips stretched out, grinning.

He took another step closer, and Aido said screw it, taking a step back. Yori was quiet behind him, her eyes wide. The elite student's hand twitched towards her, and the man had found out.

His grin widened. "A girl, huh? You're trying to hide a snack?"

"Shut up," Aido snarled.

"Give her to me," the man cut to the chase suddenly, licking his lips with thirst. His eyes were foreboding and empty, urgent to get his feed.

The noble's throat cut into a sharp growl. "Hell no."

"Give her to me _now!_" The man had yelled, reloading his gun and pointing it to the blonde's head. Aido's back stiffened. "Give her to me-- or I swear I'll kill you! I don't _care_ about what the damned council will say, boy!"

Aido didn't reply, instead he stared at the gun with wide eyes, into the open barrel where the venomous bullet lay, able to fatally injure him in one shot. A queasy feeling burbled in his chest.

_Damn it! _His determined gaze finally cracked, his face tight and uncertain now. Did he really want to get that badly hurt for a girl he barely even knew?

The man saw him hesitate. He grinned, flashing a nasty smile before stepping in-- whisking by in front of the elite student within a second .

Yori gasped and Aido snapped from his thoughts, staring at her in alarm. The man grabbed the brown-eyed girl's arm and pulled it alongside him.

The younger vampire immediately held on to the other, a little too late, his fingers suddenly trembling. _Shitshitshit, he couldn't lose her!_

The man snarled at him, his lips curling back as he pulled more aggressively. Yori cried in pain, cringing, and Aido's hold crumbled at her look, scared that he might accidentally pull her limbs apart. The other vampire pulled again at the chance, and Aido's grasp broke off.

He held her flitting hand tightly, his eyes frantic and confused.

What was stopping him from taking her away from that horrible man's hold right now, _what!? _The gun?! Oh please! He could endure the pain, he'll fucking live!

What? Did the man scare him?! That ugly bastard right there, petrify _him__?!_ The idea was even more ridiculous than stabbing his right eye and eating it!

Then what?! Aido searched himself wildly. There was no time for sudden realizations or epiphanies. He had to know _why_ right now.

Was it because of his secret? The Night Class' secret of actually being vampires, creatures of the night who liked to feed on little brown-eyed girls like her?

That he was a bloodsucker?

Aido strained against the guilt. _Really?_ His conscious supplied, the word dripped in wry disbelief. _You're really letting her go, for that?_ He could've kicked this man's ass up and over already, but he didn't, because he'd been afraid that she won't accept him. _You're lying, you sly bastard you. _

He just.... he just... Of course he couldn't betray them!

It was their secret, which had been kept for over thousands of years now, generation after generation! And he'd break it!?-- Just for this... this... little... human... girl...?

Of course he couldn't! He'd be bluffing.

Yori stared at his expression, each contradicting one other, a hundred different emotions flickering at his face.

Her lips thinned, and she nodded vigorously, trying not to choke on it. "Of course, of course. I understand." her voice cracks, though she tried to be confident.

The noble looked up at her suddenly, at her face. At her voice. But she wasn't there anymore.

He didn't even _bother_ trying to run after them, or even walk yelling for that damned ugly bastard to stop. He wondered if he'd just imagined her saying that, or if she really did.

Aido gritted his teeth, keeping himself from snapping. He felt just remarkably pathetic, like there was this new kind of feeling made up just for a bastard like him, the guilt nagging at his conscience.

He'd clasped both hands at his face and turned to the darkening sky, as if it was leaving because he had been a total and utter jackass.

His fingers slid off his temples, running through his hair. He felt angry and sad and... and miserable-- _dammit, what else do you fucking want from him!?_ Aido let out a ragging sigh, closing his eyes.

He suddenly didn't know what to do anymore.

-X-

**HOLY CRAP! I am so sorry for not updating early like I had said**! Like, what? I was over a year late? I'm SO SORRY! I know it probably sounds lame right now b/c this same excuse had been used for the last, oh, I dunno… 8 chapters. Again, I am so sorry.

**Aido's a bitch. I know that you want to bitch at him too right now, for betraying Yori like that**. I know I DO! Who wants to review!? Oh, you!? Well come on through! Thank you! Adieu!

No, seriously. **Please alert and review**. Ignore the fact that I barely update and do it because you're so awesome. You are the wind beneath my wings!

P.S: **Sorry if some stuff there doesn't make sense… eheheh**, I was working on these on various aspects of the year. Like, one part in January. One part in February… eheh. I'm so sorry…

P.P.S: I dunno. Probably I'll get killed if I don't put this on. If you're bored and have nothing to do, or if you're like reading this right now and **because you're so AWESOME,** **you'd go out and check out "White Out". Yes, it's a VK fic. Don't worry. It's funny. Trust me. ;)**


	11. Supernatural

Cheese With That Whine

-X-

Disclaimer: "I'll be" is by Edwin McCain.

-X-

* * *

STORY THUS FAR:

The Day Class students were playing Man Hunt for fun while Aido was still sleeping. Yori joins in on the mix, but while they are playing, a Level E vampire with a vampire hunter's gun suddenly appears. Aido gets there before the Level E does, but the Level E threatens to shoot him if he doesn't give her up. Aido doesn't exactly does so, but he lets her slip away. Frustrated thoughts, regretting, unknowing what to do, he argues with himself on whether it was the right choice.

LAST LINE FROM LAST CHAPTER:

His fingers slid off his temples, running through his hair. He felt angry and sad and... and miserable-- _dammit, what else do you fucking want from him!?_ Aido let out a ragging sigh, closing his eyes.

He suddenly didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

-X-

"A lawful kiss is never worth a stolen one"

—Guy de Maupassant

-X-

She didn't know how many hours had already passed. Was it already eight, nine o'clock? Well, she certainly wasn't sure. Her body clock had gone awry, torn between the feelings of hunger, sleep, and disgust.

It's dinner time. No, it's time to sleep. It's bath time! It sang in her head loudly, almost as if it were ignoring all the bad things happening right now. Is there a tub nearby? What about a loofah?

Yori shuddered, being led through the forest in each confusing turn, circle, or pivot. She had tried to memorize the path, like in that story, so she'd know where to escape. But after a couple of seconds, minutes, and hours that passed, she was beginning to feel like they were just going round and round throughout the forest, so she'd get lost and give up on even thinking about running away.

She didn't have any bread or pebbles stocked in her jeans to throw unto the forest floor. Well, she shouldn't leave bread crumbs in the first place anyway, since the little woodland animals would eat them. But that wasn't the point here.

Yori felt a slight bump in the pocket of her jeans and felt it with a tap of her hand. She made out the figure of a rectangular object; a cell phone. The girl silently wondered if she could call 911.

The vampire tugged her along forcefully, ordering her to walk faster with a backwards snarl. Yori tried to wiggle her wrist in his hand, uncomfortable, and he gripped it tighter.

"Stupid girl, you can't escape." he snarled at her efforts. "And don't even think about relying on that boy. He's too much of a coward to actually do anything."

His words struck her like a slap. Yori breathed deeply and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself. She would absolutely _not_ give this stupid piece of shit the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Sayori Wakaba did not cry in front of assholes. And she would definitely not let him get away with that careless comment, would definitely not let him think she was just another one of those girls that could be thrown out into the garbage after they were all done with her.

She didn't have that kind of personality. "I trust him," Yori suddenly spoke out, lulling herself into a false sense of hope.

The words reverberated back into her mind, cold, empty, moronic and giving her a mocking smile. _I do_. She pressed her lips tight and her heart beat fast against her rib-cage, pumping too much blood into her skull. She suddenly felt light-headed and fuzzy, as if the sentence itself made her brain go blank.

_IdoIdoIdoIdoIdoIdoIdoIdoIdo_.

The man instantly turned around to face her and then burst out laughing. Yori's eyes hardened, insulted, outraged, repulsed. He laughed like it was just some joke. The man was chocking on his own spit, like it was gut wrenching, full blown hilarious.

The laughter echoed around the forest, each ring stabbing her sides, neck, confidence, self-esteem. Yori felt water coming down at the corners of her eyes, and she sobbed, biting her lip and desperately blinking it back. It stung.

Why did the chicken cross the road? Because the girl believed in him.

She suddenly felt embarrassed about even saying it in the first place. She was in over her head, thinking that she'd sound brave in front of the man. But she did trust Aido. Completely and hesitantly and carefully. When did honesty become so weak?

Yori's face suddenly scrunched up, her features twisting like an angered Greek nymph. Without deliberating another thought, she immediately tried pulling her arm from her captor's fingers, couldn't believe that she'd allow herself to just stand there like an idiot and take this man's bullshit.

Pain shot through her arm at the final tug that she enforced on herself, finally freeing her hand. The vampire swiveled around and gave her such a frightening look that Yori instantly almost gave up and thought that it'd be better to just surrender herself. But adrenaline surged into her veins and in panic; she kicked her foot into the back of his knee.

His leg hitched and he fell to the ground, his fingers slipping off the gun. Yori saw her chance and immediately ran for it but the vampire's hand shot up and circled around her ankle like a snake.

Angry tears suddenly welled out of her eyes, and her heart crumpled almost instantly. She had gone so far, was almost there, and what? Was she already a captive again? Yori brought the gun above her head and putting all her might into it, instantly swung down and bashed it unto the side of his head.

She was sure she heard something crack. But the man let out a roaring growl, scaring her out of her wits, and the girl did it again and again.

The cold metal felt heavy and alienated in her clammy hand, but she pummeled it into the man's face repeatedly until his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

"Bitch...!" he croaked out in fury. Her brows furrowed and she swung the gun one last time, smashing it into his cheek. _Why won't he die!? _Yori's brow sweat and she let out a ragged breath, bringing it one last time and smashing it unto his cheek.

His lip busted open, drawing blood. Then the man began to laugh. Yori dropped the gun, realizing what she'd just done and hurriedly fled away to the protection of the trees, her heart beating fast.

Whatever it was, it wasn't human. It wasn't human. It wasn't human. It wasn't human. It endured harsh objects being plummeted into its cheek, bruised and battered, but still alive. It took sudden joy at being a bloody pulp. _What!?_

_It didn't make any sense, that's what!_ Yori ran faster and faster, throwing her arms out in front of her and slapping away at the little branches of growing trees that flew at her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought that she suddenly saw him stand up.

No. _Nonononononononono! _She pushed her legs even faster, her breath coming out in ragged gasps and her throat feeling dry and burning and her chest drawing too much oxygen but not exhaling enough.

Her legs were growing tired, aches of pain shooting up her hip and to her spine. But she had to run, just _had _to escape there. Yori breathed, panting fast and _it hurt it hurt_ and a hand suddenly grabbed her, pulling her the opposite way.

The girl cried out, and the man pulled her harshly towards him, dangling above the ground. He sneered and the adrenaline immediately drained out of her body, telling her that it was already over. She felt silent tears trekking down her cheeks, tasting bitter.

She was just a human girl trying to run away, and he wasn't. It was as simple as that.

-X-

The vampire held her tightly and shoved her forwards, both of her thin wrists clasped in just one of his hands. He used his free hand to shove her again, push her, tease her, or pull at her hair harshly. He must've gotten insanely mad when she kept on hitting him with the hilt of his own gun.

The girl didn't know what came over her to do something so violent like that. Maybe it was the shock of fear that jostled her into doing it, the chance that she could actually escape. Her heart pounded into her ears erratically.

Well, didn't she fool herself? She was just a human being, and they tended to do unpredictable things to stay alive. Her kind weren't known to survive for hundreds of bitchin' years to just give up so adamantly. And she wasn't going to say sorry, anyhow. It felt good to hit that jerk. And he deserved it.

Yori trudged on, pressing her lips tight. He pushed her again and she hastily shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. The man instantly snarled and grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks together like a fish. His spiteful face was merely inches away from hers and he produced a low growling at the back of his throat, hissing threats into her ear.

"Careful, sweetheart, I can kill you right here and now." Yori edged away from his breath.

"Why don't you try?" she bit back, and hoped to God that he wouldn't actually do it.

The vampire growled again and hit her on the face. The girl breathed, startled as she looked up into the narrow slits that were his eyes. He said nothing more and instead just shoved her forwards again.

He led her through the thicket of trees and into an empty clearing where an old, abandoned warehouse stood. This thing was here in the forest all along? Her brow arched. How come they never noticed this before?

The vampire pushed the doors open and shoved her inside. Yori staggered forwards, her body suddenly engulfed in the darkness. She stepped into the warehouse carefully, not knowing which way was which and where she stood in place.

Her heart started to race, feeling dangerous. Everything was pitch black here. Her eyes couldn't even see anything. For all she knew, something could just jump up from somewhere and attack her.

She felt shadows over the walls, felt like she was being watched like prized beef. A cold hand suddenly grabbed her from nowhere and the girl almost jumped out of her skin, edgy and tense. It started to pull her along, pulling her up the stairs aggressively.

Was this the same man? Yori didn't get it. How could he even _see _here? Before she could even realize what was happening, she was thrust into the room, stumbling on her own foot and falling backwards.

Everything became eerily quiet. Moonlight shone down a small window high above the ground and she shivered, truthfully feeling scared and alone. This distinctly reminded her of Hansel and Gretel, she being the one to be thrown inside a cage to be fattened up by the witch.

Witch? _Was this what was happening?_ She was going to get eaten?

The girl already did what she could, only to be locked up in the end. If she was supposed to be Hansel, then where was Gretel?

-X-

Gretel was busily walking among the forest, still far behind by miles, fussing his hands up in his hair until he realized that he was messing it up, and then abruptly stopped.

His hands fell to his sides, twitching, unknowing what to do.

For the love of _God!_ His hands came up to his hair again and he had to force himself to stop. Crap, he didn't know what to do! _Stop messing up your hair, man! That's what you shouldn't do!_

He paced the forest floor like a madman, jittery. Crapcrapcrap! His brain had been arguing for the past hour whether to go ahead and save the girl or just stand there ogling at the squirrels.

Of course the latter's actions seemed to be stupid, but there was a catch—he could stand there ogling at the squirrels, feeling the safe reassurance that he didn't screw his whole race over.

But for all he knew, he was just standing here, wasting time and going off topic and Yori could be like sitting on a pot brewing over boiling water while that motherfuckin' vampire slapped some barbeque sauce on her cheek.

He swore to God that if that scumbag even ever thought about biting her, he had another thing coming. He'd kick his Level E ass so bad that he'd be begging for Kiryuu to come. And plus, the blonde wasn't exactly the one to act heroic. He could just pop up in there and kick the vampire on the nuts and then run away laughing like he took too many blood tablets to mess up his head.

Because really. If that girl ever got bitten on the neck, and he came home telling people the truth, of course they would so readily believe him and not think that it was pure and utter bullshit.

He could already picture it now, with the loving "zzzt" of a razor nearby.

"Oh, no. You see what happened in the beginning was—the bus driver chairman hired was actually this homicidal vampire bus driver who kidnapped all of the girls. Yori got to slap him and I did the dirty work. The next day, three people almost drowned—yes, Yuuki-chan, Yori was one of them. And no, chairman, I did not purposefully push them in there. Even if I _was_ pissed. So the hell what if it was extremely likely!? The lake was cannibal, it ate people for fun! But I saved them too, anyway, and for the record I think some bit of skin got melted off. Then there was this bear—no, I did not just happen to make growling sounds in the night! I saved them again and I got mauled! And then a vampire appeared and bit Yori—I swear it wasn't me, Kaname sama—ugh!"

The "Ugh!" part indicated him being slapped by the pureblood leader on account of the bull he just spat out.

Aido swallowed. Yes, that would be exactly what would happen if he ever told them the truth.

But the consequences still weren't enough to set him back on his feet. Saving this girl would mean blowing up his whole race's identity, not just the Night Class' secret. And that just wasn't some shit to be taken lightly.

He would get in serious trouble even if he did want to do the right thing. And according to the Vampire Council, the right thing to do was just to let nature take its place. Yeah, some people die. But so what? It was a day-to-day basis with him.

Though the thought of seeing her frightened expression and the thought of just standing there like a jackass drove him crazy. Guilt could go fuck itself. Wasn't he the guy who made it a hobby of his to break the rules and bite every single girl he effing met in school and out?!

His family wasn't even _for_ the Vampire Council! And he wasn't all for the idea to shave his hair when he had the full consent of Kaname-sama to actually turn things around!

They all expected him to mess up in the end, anyway. It wouldn't really come up as a surprise back home if he thrashed another vampire, blew up another bus. Yeah, he'd get in serious trouble. But the thing was; _he wasn't known for being obedient. _Rules to him were more like, you know, guidelines.

His eyes suddenly brightened and Aido finally stood up, dusting off his pants.

-X-

Okay. Gretel was taking too long. Maybe it would be a better idea if Hansel forgot about depending on him.

Yori stood up from the floor and glanced all around her. It was dark in there, except for the sole little window that granted enough moonlight to pass through. And it didn't even reach the floor, just the side of the wall that it was tacked on.

The girl tried to feel for a door. Stumbling forwards, not knowing if she was really turned around backwards, sideways, or in front, she put her arms in front of her and walked steadily.

A cold wall graced her hands. Yori started to pat like a blind woman, walking sideways as her hand lead her to a false door. She continued to pat, feeling a corner underneath her palm, but not feeling a door-knob or at least a little crevice where the door should be.

She reached another corner, and soon felt the vague déjà vu of being here just a couple of seconds ago, circling and circling around the square room which sounded geometrically impossible.

Yori began to feel dizzy from her repetitive actions. The knowledge of there not being a door here felt heavy in her mind. If there wasn't any door here, then how did she get in this room? She kneeled down to the floor and began to pat for a trap door. Surely, there should be something in here.

She felt something wet touch her hands, and she instinctively pulled her hand back. Something squeaked in the dark, and she turned around. Rats?

The girl sighed, out of options. The only thing she knew was that the door must've been hid very well, and that rats were her only companion now. She'd name this one Bernard. _Ow, he tried to bit me!_

"No, Bernard." Yori lectured gently, like a mother. To the rat? She sat down again and realized that she must've been going crazy. This little box of a room was steadily pushing into her, more and more, claustrophobic, walls growing, gradually driving her insane.

She started to develop a headache and crushed her eyes together, beginning to sob in frustration. Little weeps of tears formed at the corners of her eyes, slowly rolling down. _No_. She wiped the water works away with the back of her hand. There must've been something up there. Anything. _The roof!_

Just as she thought about jumping and reaching out, the wall behind her blew away. Shards of debris came whizzing past her face, and _was that ice?_ She turned around and in came rolling Gretel on his back, late as always.

"Fuck! Is this building made out of metal!?" was the first thing he said to her since hours ago, caressing his sore back. Well, not really _said_.

Yori's eyes widened, eyelashes flicking up and down, too surprised to process.

Aido looked up at her and immediately looked down. He swallowed, standing up. "I'm… ah, hey Yori." He swallowed again, nervously.

She simply looked back at him, still startled. Did he have to blow a part of the wall?

"Hey! What was that?" Voices from below suddenly erupted, breaking their moment.

"Something went off upstairs—"

"Check the girl's room!" A man snarled, and it wasn't long before Aido's ears picked up the footsteps going up the stairs.

He abruptly grabbed a hold of her hand, no time for awkwardness as he dragged her towards the huge crack in the wall.

Yori immediately pulled away from him, then looked at his face as if he'd gone insane. "What're you _doing_?! You can't just—!"

"Just trust me!" He growled at her, cutting her off. The boy then paused as the irony hit his brain. Yori gave him a crazed look. "Okay, bad choice of words, just…" the steps sounded like dynamite to him, as the other vampires thundered up the stairs and reached for the room.

Yori's pulse quickened. She looked back, the hidden door now clearly seeable as it almost cracked open by force. Aido's eyes widened and he took a quick glance at the girl, begging her to just ignore what happened earlier before and that he was sorry and that it'd never happen again and to just blindly trust him _this once, _even if it was only today.

The brunette's eyebrows creased, and a wave of attachment flooded through her bloodstream at the look he gave. What a stupid—whatever he was. She wasn't sure if he was really a human, or a fairy, or Superman's secret sidekick. _You idiot_. _I've always trusted you_.

Yori pressed her lips together and nodded. The blonde took a quick breath of air before reaching for her hand again and clasping it in his own, making sure she wouldn't scream running away. Just a look back at the door and ice suddenly erupted out of nowhere, swarming at the ground like a pack of angry hornets spilling out of their nests.

Yori's eyes instantly widened and her breath hitched, speechless. The trail of ice grew and grew, racing towards the door and freezing it shut.

Aido immediately turned on his heels and tugged at her hand, leading her towards the other side of the room. It wasn't going to last long, he knew. He could already feel the Level E vampires pounding their fists unto the door, trying to tear it apart.

The girl stared at the frozen door in astonishment. _Wasn't that supposed to be impossible?_ She stared at his back, not really sure where the source of the icewas, and how it even came to be, but there was something in the boy's blue eyes that told her it was him that did it.

He looked back at her and Yori couldn't help but move back a little, stunned. But her hold on his hand tightened, and she gave him a look that signified that she didn't care if he was a freak of nature or something. Whether he was Aquaman's cousin, or if he could now talk to popsicles or _whatever_, it was okay. It didn't matter. People had their problems.

Aido felt a little offended. Freak of nature? What the hell? He wasn't fucking insane here, you know.

"Now we have to jump." Somehow he felt he just contradicted himself.

"What?" Yori gazed at him crazily, like she did before. Aido shook his head. "There's no other way, unless you want to pass through walls."

She paused. "You can do that?"

"_No_." Aido replied, a vein popping on his forehead. "I was being sarcastic!"

Well you just made ice pop out of the friggin' ground! She wanted to shout that to him. How was I supposed to know you couldn't pass through walls? Though Yori kept herself composed and just glared at him.

"We can't just jump off here. We're on the second floor..!"

"So?!" He growled.

"So? So we'll break our backs!" She felt herself getting hysterical.

"No we won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just _do_, okay?"

"But that's not enough, Aido-sempai!" She said helplessly, maddened brown eyes focusing on him. "How do you know if we're really going to make it?!"

"Would you just stop asking questions!?" He shouted back at her, the familiar want of wringing the girl's neck rising in his mind. "Just… just—why can't you just do as I say? You know how much _easier_ it'll be!?"

"_But_—"

"No! No buts." His eyes hardened. "Listen, that door can open any—_fucking hell_!" The blonde's face broke, and he gritted his teeth, tearing away from her. God! Just when things were starting to go right, fate had to go and screw them all over!

The door was halfway broken, little pieces of wood scattered all over the floor like shattered glass. Yori's eyes widened as the boy growled, his own eyes staring past her shoulder in rage.

"What?" she asked, heart breaking in distress. No, no, please don't let it be… it couldn't be… Yori crushed her eyes together, wanting to cry. After all this, really?

Aido glanced at the girl's crestfallen face, looking more and more tragic as each second passed. She suddenly shook her head, steeling herself. It was frustratingly obvious what was happening, but maybe, she thought, if she just pretended… then it _wouldn't _happen. Well, that was idiotic of her. Yori felt her heart dropping in her stomach, growing cold. She sniffed, closing her eyes again.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed and he looked under the girl's caramel tresses, trying to see under her face. The Level E vampires were coming. "Yori, we can take them on."

"What?" her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No." he scowled. "I'm serious. We—err, _I_ can take them on." They scratched at the door aggressively, shouting like angered dogs.

"Don't be stupid," she looked at him. "You'll get hurt."

He gave a dry grin, spreading wide across his face. "Trust me, that'd be the opposite."

"No." Yori pressed, her eyes lowering to the ground. "If anything happened to you—"

"_Nothing's _going to happen to me—"

"IF ANYTHING happened to you," she raised her voice slightly. She didn't look at him. The vampires growled, some of their limbs already stepping into the room.

The girl's voice softened this time, addressing him gently. "Aido-sempai, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd— … I-I just don't…" She stared at him with cruel, sadistic, beautiful brown eyes and he snorted, looking away. IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU, I'D— shouldn't he be the one saying that?

Moments of silence passed, and he found it hard to answer her, trying to search for the right comeback before his tongue failed him. The Level E's were getting nearer.

"Then fucking jump with me if you don't want to face them." The blond blurted out suddenly, not even knowing where that came from.

Yori raised her eyes at him, giving him the same crazed, wide-eyed look that was burning his patience short. "We can't just… just _jump_—"

He growled at her stubbornness. "And _why the hell_ not?!"

"_Because_ it's just plain idiotic!"

"What else do you want to do?!" he quickly snapped at the girl. The Level E's were getting closer.

Yori blinked, taking a step back. "I-I don't—"

"I can handle them, damn it." Aido was suddenly gritting his teeth. "Why don't you believe me? You want me to _prove_ it—"

"No!" She shouted at him suddenly, brows furrowed. "Just—"

"Any other bright ideas?" He continued, cutting her off, tone getter harsher. The Level E's were getting nearer and nearer, just a foot away. "Can you think of any other plans?!"

"I _don't_—" Yori closed her eyes in frustration.

Aido's face immediately broke. "_Shit…_! Yori!"

"Stop shouting at me!"

"YORI!" He screamed louder, eyes wide as plates.

"What!?" She turned around, and she suddenly felt her heart beating a hundred beats every second before it stopped altogether, her body growing cold, numb with shock.

A man with elongated teeth grinned down at her, and she heard Aido cursing very loudly.

Before a second even passed, the blue-eyed boy grabbed her by the arm and she crashed into his chest, "Close your eyes!" she heard him scream and she did. Something cold flew past her face and the man suddenly gurgled, hot liquid splashing at her cheek as her eyes accidentally looked up in confusion. And then Yori saw that the man was over their heads, writhing in pain as a column of ice struck to his ribcage and out, fresh, wet blood dripping down both their faces.

Her eyes widened, wanting to throw up. She felt the boy's hold on her tighten and his throat rasp. The other Level E's blocked by the door suddenly broke loose, going on a rampage as they tried to tear through each other and get to the room first.

The blond immediately tugged at Yori before the other vampires could get to them and before she could pass out, almost escaping through the huge crack when a Level E suddenly caught a hold of the girl's arm just in time, dragging her back inside.

The girl let out a loud cry, screaming in pain as her arm felt like it was being torn apart from her body. The vampire grinned at her sadistically and the idea of being captured again by these kinds of people brought angry tears to her eyes. _There is no way I'll die here. _She thought heatedly, twisting around and struggling until the man's grip on her arm loosened, even by the tiniest fraction of an inch.

And when it did, Yori jumped. Aido's eyes immediately widened into plates. "No, no! Not yet, you _stupid _moron—! I'll be thrown off balance!" He tried to hold onto the wrecked floor with a hand, but the girl's thrown weight pulled him off and they slipped, stumbling out into the open air.

Yori screamed and Aido bellowed curses until they crashed to the ground, his back hitting the dirty forest floor with a frightening thud. Anxious silence covered the forest for some time, dust flying around the spot where a shape of a body formed. There was a high chance that it was disfigured.

Aido suddenly gave an ungraceful cough, signifying that there was still a little bit of enthusiasm left in his body to _just fuck human physics and keep on working_. Despite that, he groaned painfully, his face twisting.

They were giving the vampires can't be harmed by anything theory too much credit. When were people gonna realize that just because it didn't affect them all that much, doesn't mean that it didn't hurt like fucking hell?!

The blonde tried to sit up, though he felt a heavy weight lumped at his stomach. He opened his eyes more as the dust finally cleared, then jolted immediately as he realized that it was the dumbass girl who _jumped _too quickly.

If it wasn't for her, he could've still been at the second story of the warehouse instead of falling off a damned two-story building. HAH! You fucking deserve it, you _bitch_!

The sudden realization slapped him in the face. Aido felt a chill rampage through his spine. Is she dead!? Oh God, _no_. He stared at her body with wide eyes, daring not to breath. Ohshitohshitohshitohshit.

The blonde prodded her shoulder, then jerked his hand back as though it was bitten off. Oh _no_. Oh crap. Oh _shit_. Oh holy fucking cow hell. _Oh my fucking shit. _He was starting to run out of curse words to say, when the girl stirred to life, not quite with the same enthusiasm as his body had.

Aido instantly sighed in relief, letting his muscles relax once she lifted her head, this time _really_ saying that she was still alive and not just some dead zombie girl. He could've easily caught her, but noooo….. Fate had to intervene and the girl _had_ to drop down on him like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh, damn." He groaned again, trying to feel his stiff neck. Why was his back the one that was always injured here? He'd have the posture of an old man before this trip was even done. Ughh… he probably broke a rib or something… he glanced at her face and immediately stopped his babbling.

Yori shivered lightly in his arms, and then started to cry uncontrollably into his torso, desperately trying to rein her emotions in check, holding it all back. But it was too much. They could've died. Hopes, dreams, aspirations—all gone, flashing before her eyes, wasting 15 years of her life in just one go. And it made her shudder and shake more into the boy, hiccupping as he wrapped lean arms around her and held her securely in place.

Aido looked at her with tight eyes, not really knowing what to say. He tried to pat her shoulder awkwardly, and tried to think up of comforting words to say, though none came. Well, he _was _the guy who traded her in for a measly secret that should've been quite obvious now, so of course he shouldn't be able to say anything.

So he didn't know why he'd suddenly do this. Maybe you did, you little bastards.

Looking down at the girl's trembling form, he couldn't help it anymore. Fuck it. He leaned down and broke the girl out of her stupor, lightly kissing her salty lips.

And then the feeling of shock suddenly came hurdling into his mind, electrifying his lips as it softly touched hers. _Don't think Don't think Just feel Just feel. _The action sent chills up his bones, made his skin rise. It'd about bewildered him as much as her, but strangely, he found himself pressing on, gently and if a little daringly, a bit coy and unsure, but still continuing.

He was in much deeper crap as it was now, so he might as well just total up the bill and welcome the butterflies that wanted to enter his stomach ever since the trip first started and just let his stomach jump and twist. It would've been horribly awkward if he'd just stopped right then and there, and maybe they'd never even speak to each other again.

The thought made him absent-mindedly place a single hand at the back of her head, deepening the kiss as his mouth moved against hers, trapping her in place. He was liking this bit by bit, and then a lot, then he wondered if this was illegal.

All he had to do now was wait for her to respond. Waiting, waiting. When she didn't, he quickly grew impatient. He licked her lips with his tongue, and it caused her to yelp accordingly, snapping her out of her daze. She tried to kiss him back, and it was easily the most surprising and at the same time wonderful thing he'd ever come to face. He crushed her body into his, and her elbow suffocated his breathing a little, delving into his chest.

He ignored it. He was suffocating all around, anyway, even if she didn't do anything. Even if all she did was softly touch him with those heavenly lips of hers, drowning in those sickly sweet brown eyes. _I'll be you're crying shoulder. I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Aido paused, misunderstanding that he actually did feel a little suffocated. All of her body weight was thrown at his chest, pressing into his kidney, and he figured that he'd probably pass out if he didn't breathe soon. But he couldn't help it. Just one more second. Just ten more seconds. Just sixty more. And then he broke the kiss off slightly, panting like a dry fish.

He took a whiff of her scent, and she smelled like… well, he didn't really know. He didn't exactly have a whole storage full of memorized smells kept inside his mind, ready to whip out in case he ever wanted to compare it to somebody else's natural scent.

But she felt wonderful, soft and peachy. And he had to stop the urge to caress her skin. He laid his head back on the grass, breathing deeply, and Yori tried to look ahead of her, still a little dazed at what just happened.

Her eyes quickly snapped to his, and she gave him this strange look, one that seemed as if she'd break like mirror glass or burst out laughing. "You taste like breath mints…" The girl suddenly murmured, smiling this weird, funny smile with tear-stained cheeks.

She opened her mouth wider, signifying that there was more. He raised a perfect eyebrow, motioning for her to continue. "… or lifesavers. You know, the candy."

Aido paused, his eyes crinkling, not knowing what to do with this information. "… You mean the spearmint kind?" he asked in mild amazement.

"Mmhhm."

"Huh." He was speechless to that, only remembering the feel of _her_ lips flooding inside his mind. "… Are you okay now?"

Yori blinked at his words, her expression a little taken aback. The weird, funny smile with her tear-stained cheeks suddenly erupted into her face again, slowly. "Everything seems to be intact. I'm not dead."

"Good." Aido huffed, slightly frustrated. Truth was, he wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to her again.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depth._ _Tell me that we belong together_. _Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. _

-X-

"Hey... I'm a vampire, by the way." He suddenly blurted out.

-X-

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks ass. But I've been working on it a lot now, and I'm just getting sick and tired about working on the same thing day after day. So yeah, I'm so sorry. I did my best fixing it up, and I just hope it's at least decent. And I know I've been gone for a while, and I'm so soooorrryyy for that, haha. I got a little side-tracked by Eyeshield 21 and Hiruma and Mamori are so cuuuuuute together!!

**Please alert and review if you still like this story to continue. And I promise, thought the updates are agonizingly slow, it will continue**. C:C:C: (Next chapter will be WAAAAY better. Like no, seriously.)


	12. Human

Cheese with that Whine

-X-

Last Chapter:

"Hey... I'm a vampire, by the way." He suddenly blurted out.

* * *

Chapter 12: Human

Notes: Dedicated to all the Aidori closet romantics.

Warning: Fear the ultra fluffy-ness... and corny-ness!

Oh yeah, and this is the last chapter.

* * *

In moments of extreme happenings, great men often thought before they spoke.

This was not one of those moments.

What the fuck did he just say?

What the fuck—

What the—

The fuck.

_Fuck._

_Fuck my life. Forever. And ever and ever and ever. And ever. Of all eternity. Fuck my life. Fucking fuckity fuck. Damn. I am so glad that I'm not actually a pureblood. Then I won't have to spend the literal eternity of watching fate constantly fucking My Life in the ass while I sit behind, powerless and unable to do anything, because nobles have a time limit on this Earth, THANK FUCKING—_

"Thank you." Yori said suddenly, her words being able to single-handingly eclipse the turmoil of curses rampaging through his brain. She then began to wipe the remaining tears that streaked down her cheeks, and when she looked at him—

_God._

When she looked at him, it was like her fucking eyes _smiled_. Her whole expression was alight with something small and rare and special and something deep, something that was trustful and naive but it held _weight _and was of utter fucking significance, that something in his gut told him that this was one of those flashbulb moments where he will remember every grain and detail of everything. This simple, magnificent occurrence only happened once in a person's lifetime, and he better not fuck this up.

_She is giving you something, and it is small and frail and easily breakable. It cannot be healed, only fixed. Like glass shattering into millions of pieces, it can be pieced back together. But fragments will be missing. It will always be missing. It will never be the same, so you cannot fuck this up_.

_You better not fuck this up you better not fuck this up you better not fuck this up._

The fact that she said those words meant that she understood. She _completely_ understood without any hurt or betrayal or menace in her eyes, nor did she pressure him into anything more.

But there were a thousand words she could've said.

Like _you're a monster._

_Please don't hurt me._

… _Please, I'll do anything you want. Just please..._

_Don't kill me._

_I'm scared of you._

_I don't know who you are. Who you can be._

_Just please go away. _

So why did she choose _thank you_?

Aidou sputtered a reply. "Y-you're welcome." He didn't know why he felt so unnerved.

_She is human of red blood, of anonymous background, she has no special powers, no special qualities, no outstanding feat. She is young, oh so young._

_But she is already out of your league._

Strangely though, as he waited and watched for an expression to break out of her face (how would she react? Would she be scared? Would she scream? Would she get angry and _slap _him too?), he found that he wasn't afraid.

Okay, so maybe he _was_ holding his breath until she actually said something; his shoulders were tense and rigid and his fingers were digging into the dark brown dirt and too green grass. And yeah, he felt a little restless and nervous, _but he wasn't afraid_.

Or scared shitless.

Or worrying that Kaname-sama might pop out of the bushes anytime now and say "I GOT YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

For the first time in a while, he didn't find himself regretting what he said just after a second he'd uttered it.

There _was_ a short moment there, after he had accidentally or intentionally blurted out The Secret of the World to the girl, that he really did consider maybe pushing her off and running the hell away, or finding out if it was really possible to kick one's own ass.

But after a few seconds passed, he found that he didn't mind. Or that he didn't think it weird that he didn't mind. He was comfortable with her knowing, because it was _her._

Actually, from all the crap that just happened to them, _of course_ he would want her to know. He even wanted to laugh at himself for waiting this long if only it wouldn't make him look like he was high or taking crack.

_And what_? It only took a little kidnapping, some kids falling off of a lake, and a rampaging bear to finally get the truth out of him? Wow.

Maybe he really was on crack.

Maybe his brain knew what he wanted to say and said it for him.

Maybe he had a bout of convenient Tourette's.

He really didn't know. But he was grateful to it, whatever it was.

After all, he never thought first before speaking in the first place anyway, and he always voiced out what was on his mind.

Maybe, it really was him that blurted it out.

But_ no, _she shouldn't rush herself or anything, even if he asphyxiated himself from holding his breath too long, waiting for her to answer. Even if he summoned most of his courage to just say that little sentence. Of course not. She should wait till he keeled over, dead. She should take her time.

Then, as if sensing his urgency, Yori suddenly laughed.

The sound was melodic to his ears, like bells ringing or piano playing. It made him unsure though, upon whether or not he should force himself to laugh along too just to avoid looking like an idiot or narrow his eyes at her sudden bout of convulsions.

He decided to be _indignant_ about it, but she once again caught him off guard by simply brushing away a strand of hair away from his eyes and giving a gentle expression. Aidou blinked, and titled his head. She almost looked angelic from this point of view.

"I think... I think I already knew that, Aidou-sempai..." She contemplated after a moment of silence. How pathetic was it to say that he hoped she had been lost in his eyes during that short period, because he had been lost in hers? … _that _pathetic? Okay. Never-mind then.

Yori acknowledged his curious glance with a pursed lip. "I guess that... I've been suspicious of you throughout the whole camping trip... but I've purposely remained doubtful and ignorant because—_because_, well, I didn't want things to be complicated... and I was sure that you... wouldn't _want_ somebody to be poking around in matters where they should've just stayed out of, especially if you were some kind of..."

Some kind of?

"Novel... character—"

Ouch. That kind of stung. He never heard _that _one before.

"So I tried to avoid doing that..." She continued, looking down at her fingers and subtly growing a bit quieter. "I know if I were in your position, that was how I would've liked for things to be... though—" At this, she steadily met his eyes again, offering what looked like an ironic smile. "I guess when that _certain_ incident happened... you were forced to tell me, huh?"

Aidou immediately snarled the minute the question left her lips, averting his eyes to glare off into the distance. As if he didn't already want to strangle himself. Being the one at fault of that _certain_ incident, her words had especially made him feel like even more of an asshole.

Whether or not it was hard to believe—he actually didn't like feeling like an asshole, thank you very much. Assholes were not heroes in story-books or movies. Assholes did not get a happy ending. Little kids did not go around shouting, "When I grow up, I want to be an asshole!" Assholes were the ones who got hanged in the 17th century or shot in the 21st because they were being _an asshole_.

And also, assholes were not fan-favorites of the readers. But assholes were—and still are, in fact, hot. And blond. It seemed that all hot and blond men were either jocks, assholes, or both.

_I guess you were _forced _to tell me, huh? _Aidou sighed, glancing at Yori from the corners of his eyes. He scowled furtively. "I wasn't _forced _to tell you." He said, brooding. "Things like that don't have to happen for me to tell you. I would've done it, eventually."

"Eventually." She echoed, smiling.

He gave her an unamused look.

Her smile widened. "It was a rhetorical question, Aidou-sempai. And more importantly, I was just... I was trying to lighten up the mood."

Ah, shit.

"I guess I'm not really cut out for that... I seem to make things worse." She concluded, laughing lightly at her own characteristics.

Shit, shit. And shit.

A delicate grin broke out of her features. "But... I'm really glad that you told me, Aidou-sempai. Thank you."

_And judges, we have a winner._

Aidou stared, dumbfounded, before his expression immediately melted into another scowl. Though, as he studied her features more, he found her smile to be contagious, and soon enough, he found his lips quirking upwards too. He sighed, huffing a bit and shaking his head. _I can't win with her_. He thought, disappointed with himself and his unusual lack of competitiveness, though felt oddly okay with it.

Usually, he was used to being the one to make people fall head over heels to his charms. Though the girl seemed to be doing it unintentionally. _Damn her._

He stood to his feet then (because there was the imminent danger of _getting lost in her eyes _again, as ridiculous and painful as it may sound) and reached for her hand, offering to help her up. Yori took it silently, though he didn't let go, even after he had done his part.

She turned her head towards him, eyebrows raised in curiosity and not at all fooled by his seemingly blank and easy-going expression. Aidou didn't notice, or _pretended _not to notice, and pointedly stared at what was in front of him. (Trees, trees, trees, more trees, and oh look, a rock. Hello rock.) His hand tightened around hers, and to Yori, he seemed to be a little dissatisfied about something.

Ever the observant and understanding one, she touched his shoulder lightly with her other hand, making him turn around and blink at her in surprise.

"What?" He asked, and she shook her head, trudging along beside him.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to say that everything's fine, you know. You don't have to do anything."

"Right." Aidou murmured tersely, staring back at the clearing in front of him again before he suddenly scowled at himself in irritation. _Just spit it out, man_. She already knew The Secret. Might as well tell her the other stuff that came along with it. The Secrets of The Secret.

"It's just those damn E's..." He confessed a short second later, his grip on her hand tightening even more. Aidou sighed insufferably, searching for the right words. "If I just had more time, I could've—well, I _should've_, I guess, since it's part of what I do..."

Yori listened patiently. There were all these questions running through her head: like _E's? Was that a nickname for the vampires earlier? Or a sort of rash? And what did he mean that he should've, and that it was a part of what he did? What other things does he do? _Though she remained faithfully silent, knowing that it must've been a delicate topic for him to explain to her merely like that.

She heard him sigh again in irritation.

"I don't know." He murmured, frowning. "I feel like I just want to bash their heads in or something. Can I say that?" She smiled, nodding, and he felt a little eased at her expression, though it was short-lived when a soft growl escaped his lips again.

"Especially... especially when—_fuck_, _for Pete's sake_." Aidou huffed, closing his eyes. "I just want to get some payback, some _retribution _for what they did. To me, for making me look like such an idiot and an asshole. And to you, for..." She could tell that he was struggling.

"For hurting you..." He finally managed out, voice becoming more hushed and muffled. "_Especially_ for hurting you." Yori was quiet, not believing herself to possess anything that could add to this, though she felt herself deeply touched by his words. Instead, she ran a comforting hand along his arm, trying to ease him. He acknowledged this by relaxing his tense shoulders, just a bit.

"I just really, _really_ want to kick their ass." Aidou finished, now somewhat satisfied in his explanation. Yori let out a quiet laugh, then immediately cupped her mouth. He looked down at her, grinning despite himself.

She shook her head, offering a smile. "You don't have to do anything. It's fine. I mean, at least we escaped, right?"

"Right." Aidou replied noncommittally, though he sighed. He shouldn't be surprised if she didn't feel any lingering anger or resentment towards the level E vampires from earlier. It was all in the past, and he bet that she'd only say something like "Getting mad because of what happened in the past is stupid."

But still, who _didn't _feel any anger towards their kidnappers? Wasn't it usually built inside the hostages to be _angry _towards their captors after the whole shebang happened? Unless she had Stockholm's Syndrome. Aidou fervently hoped not. That was twisted and messed up and disgusting and worst of all, he'd have competition.

What, did she already have a reservation in Heaven to make her act so kind and forgiving? Well, _this was_ Yori we were talking about. He wouldn't be surprised if things turned out that way.

He felt a twinge of fondness for her.

"Aidou-sempai, you're still holding my hand." She told him a while later, when they had walked for quite a long distance and could now see their campsite.

Aidou glanced down at his hand, and what do you know, it was still, in fact, gripping hers quite tightly. He thought nothing of it, did nothing of it, and instead wore a smug expression, a smirk crawling its way up to his lips. "Oh, I don't plan to let go." He said, very seriously.

And she didn't know why, but she felt a sudden swell of pride at his statement.

* * *

As the two walked through the thicket of trees, the familiar campsite, with its colorful tents poking out and a long wisp of smoke from a bonfire climbing towards the darkening horizon, finally came into view. Aidou picked out the voices of the students, carried by the wind, signifying that all seemed okay and though they didn't seem jubilant, they were at least relatively ignorant of what happened.

Yori's gaze turned towards Aidou when she felt him tug at her. "Wait," He called, halting in his step and making her turn around.

"What is it, Aidou-sempai?"

His face reverted back to the somber expression that he had been wearing all night, ever since he had rescued her. It looked so off-place against the background of his handsome features, so pale and smooth. His eyes, the color of ice, seemed to almost glow underneath the moon light. And his hair was incandescent, like the golden threads that the fairytale character, Rumpelstiltskin, offered to give to the miller's daughter. And yet his expression remained daunting, and dark circles stained his beautiful face.

"I can't go back there with you yet. I have to do something first." He told her.

Yori's brows furrowed at the blond's choice of words. "Have to?"

"It's part of the whole reason why I was supposed to come here." Aidou said dryly. "Hell, I should've finished it early, but the situation was kind of well... fucked up."

Yori remained silent, even when his tone suggested a playful undertone. Aidou frowned at her sudden lack of words. She had always been a quiet girl, and although he wasn't the best in understanding human empathy, he knew enough to distinguish when she was simply being reticent in her silence or being solemn. If he didn't know any better, he could even say that perhaps she was sulking.

This brought an immediate grin to Aidou's lips, which sparked some life back unto his otherwise somber features, consequently relieving the girl.

"_Aw, Yori-chan_," He began teasingly. "Don't be like that. I need you to stay here... to—to look after the other students. Yes. Exactly. When I come back, tell me if they suspect anything, alright?"

"Okay." Yori responded, giving a quiet smile, although she held a wary look in her eyes. "Be careful, sempai."

"Hey, don't worry about me. You're talking to a guy who got mauled by a bear and _survived_. How many people can say that, hm?"

"That's true," Yori gave a soft laugh, eyes impossibly radiant despite their circumstance. An impulse suddenly grabbed Aidou, and without thinking twice, he bent down and kissed her again.

There was a pause.

"Shit. Sorry. I don't know why I did that." He said, blushing madly.

Though they've already kissed before, the girl still couldn't help being stunned at the random act. The blond hid half of his face with his hand, brows furrowed and scowling despite his face still being quite feverish. There was a moment where their gaze were frozen towards each others' faces in an awkward staring contest, before the noble then immediately turned around, not unlike a little boy who was embarrassed about showing affection to the girl that he liked.

"Er. I guess I should go now—"

"Wait!" Yori blurted out. Aidou, startled, turned to face her again. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt. For some odd reason, his heart palpitated like crazy. He knew hers did as well, for he could hear the rapid pace of her heartbeat thumping against her ribcage.

"Y-yeah?" Aidou called. He coughed and fought the tremor in his voice. "What is it?"

At first, Yori was quiet as she herself tried to figure out a reason as to why she had suddenly stopped the boy in front of her from leaving. The girl closed her eyes tightly, _Why did he have to go and kiss me like that? Now my mind's all jumbled up. _She usually didn't act like this. The only plausible explanation she could think of at this moment was that it seemed like his impulsiveness was rubbing off on her.

She knew that she shouldn't deny it to her own conscience: the fact that she would feel sad to see him go. But she was not the type to probe questions when one didn't want to answer, and nevertheless, she had gotten used to this type of circumstance and was good-natured in her patience and understanding, despite being kept in the dark and being—well, it wasn't _quite_ 'abandoned', but something that was definitely close to the feeling—due to her best-friend always having to leave her over her prefect duties (now she understood why it had been of dire importance to keep the fan-girls away from the Night Class).

Despite her good-natured personality and her unwillingness to investigate things that did not concern her, however, it didn't mean that she didn't always feel a little bit sad over the fact that it set a kind of rift between them, nor that she didn't continue to fret over them, as she already somewhat knew what was boiling beneath the surface. Yori had always been quite an observant girl, even when she was little. And after all, still waters ran deep.

"You said that you didn't plan on letting go," was all Yori could finally muster up in her explanation.

"W-what?" Aidou heard her perfectly, given his super-human capabilities, but he sputtered just to think that _she_ would say anything like that. Did he finally give in to the freak occurrences of his insomnia? Was he hallucinating or something?

"You said. You didn't plan on letting go." The girl repeated, more firmly this time. Her eyes locked with his. "Didn't you?"

"Well, y-yeah..." _Goddamn _ his stuttering. "What about it?"

"I—... I want to learn." Her voice was suddenly shy, but she did not break away in her honest gaze. "I've been left in the dark for so long now, I— I just, I want to make more of a difference. I'm tired of just watching, of being a bystander. For once, I'd like to _experience_ it. And, and _live _the experience."

Aidou said nothing as he attempted to soak in her words.

"I want to know more about you, Aidou-sempai. If you'd let me." _God_, there was something in her voice, too genuine and sincere, that tore him apart to pieces. _Damn it._

Aidou couldn't tear his gaze away from her big, chocolate-brown eyes, which seemed to implore him. It held a different kind of commandment, the kind where the very thought of just saying no to her and causing her grief afflicted his mind to no end. His lips pursed tightly, brows flexed together in something akin to agitation, but instead of denying her an answer, as Yori was accustomed to, he merely gripped her hand once more.

"If you die, I'll kill you." She heard him whisper under his breath.

* * *

The horizon seemed to be in a war against night and daybreak. Although it wasn't at all bright out yet, their surroundings were no longer submerged in utter darkness, like before. The sky turned from a deep, dark black into a cool, dark blue, and as the two walked, a cold breeze passed by. A few stars dotted the sky, though most had been blocked by the tall trees which littered across the forest, its twisted branches covering the heavens and displaying sinister shadows across the forest ground. For some reason, Yori felt like somebody had been watching them during the entire duration of their walk.

Raven wings fluttered into the sky as Aidou brushed past a tree branch, setting off a whole cacophony of eerie noises, like poking a stick into a beehive. Owls hooted, raccoons darted past, and creatures of the night scuttled along.

One of them stood next to her.

A chill crawled through Yori's skin, raising goosebumps, and her small frame shivered slightly. She felt a cool material drape over her head then, and when she looked up, she saw Aidou drawing back his arm. Murmuring a quiet thanks, she put the jacket on, hugging herself tightly as another cold breeze passed their way.

"Are you alright?" Finally came Aidou's voice.

"What? Oh, yes. I was just wondering, are we near the building?"

Aidou pursed his lips. "There." He said simply, and pointed.

True to his words, the abandoned and deprecated old warehouse stood a few ways off into the distance, its ghostly stature bringing back fresh, unwanted memories that flooded into their minds after just being there moments earlier, where she had previously been taken captive. Just as her hand dropped down to reach for his, the blond had automatically gripped it, like second-nature, without the need for words.

A few moments of tense silence passed. And then, "Are you sure about this?" Aidou asked, perhaps for the umpteenth time. Yori did not say anything and merely nodded. At her final consent, Aidou brought her hand up, summoning a sharp piece of ice from his fingers, before swiftly slicing her skin open and drawing blood.

The girl winced greatly, letting out a small cry as the cut had to be big enough for the scent to be carried by the wind and into the distance to draw out every one of the creatures from their nest. Trickles of red liquid bubbled up and dripped down on the ground. It took every ounce of strength for Aidou not to bend down and lap it up like a dog.

The wound suddenly spurted, and without warning, blood began to seep out in greater amounts until her whole hand and her forearm was covered in the intoxicating fluid.

"Yori, stop it. Stop it." Aidou called, shaking his head to rid his senses of the provocative smell. Yori promptly tore of a piece of her shirt before wrapping it around tightly over the wound and tying a knot with her teeth.

_Goddamn it_. This must be a new form of hell. He had already ingested numerous blood tablets when they were still at the campsite, thinking that it would be enough to sate him temporarily, but looking back now, the thought had been naive, especially when the sight and the smell of the girl's blood casted sinful temptations into his mind.

Yori looked up at his torn expression with anxiety, though nevertheless steeled herself in her trust of him. Though she couldn't help the violent shiver that tore through her spine as she watched his mouth open, fangs already elongated. Aidou worked his jaw, and then licked his lips. He smiled down at her.

His eyes were tainted with the color of blood.

"So now you get to see what I _really _look like, under the guise of beauty and aesthetics. Life's such a fucker, isn't it?" He smirked wryly.

"I trust you." Yori said, not losing beat.

"I don't."

And he pushed her down. Immediately, a swarm of level E's charged at him from the shadows of the trees, and upon the force, he fell down on top of Yori, barricading her under his weight. She looked in horror, too paralyzed to scream as she watched several men with their mouths wide in contorted grins and their fangs, sharp and unforgiving, trying to reach in and tear at her. Drips of saliva fell past Yori's face as she squirmed beneath Aidou. They reminded her of a pack of wild hyenas.

Suddenly, pillars of ice convulsed from the ground and thrust into the stomachs of two men, and the face of another. Aidou thrust the others away in a fierce shove as he struggled to get up. He reached back and gripped Yori, helping her to her feet.

"You ugly _fuckers_." Aidou spat. There were several bite marks on his arms. "As _if_ I would make it that easy."

Another group of level E's attempted to charge at them, only to be met with sharp columns of ice pierce their body. The noble grinned. "Anyone else?"

With Yori's blood capturing the level E's into a violent frenzy, it made it easier to kill them, as they all focused upon one target. The downside to this was that it drove Aidou insane as well, especially since she was just behind him, so sweet and _ripe _for the taking. Unlike the other exemplaryNight Class students, he wasn't known to control his urges.

Aidou shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts, and just as he opened his eyes, he caught a level E rushing towards him in time. _Fuck!_ Two more joined on this assault. Aidou fought them off, capturing their mouths with a hand before they could bite him and gorging sharp pieces of ice into the inside of their throats and out of their heads. Eventually, he himself became drenched in their blood, enough so that even he could smell their disgusting stench permeate through his very pores, drawing more level E's to rampage upon him.

"Shit!" Aidou swore loudly, body encumbered down upon the pit of dead level E's lying on top of his as more continued to surge and pile on. "Yori— _run!_" He barked at her, causing the girl to come out of her numbed reverie. She looked at him with wide eyes, her body stiff with fear. The blood from her wound had not dried yet, Aidou accounted, as it continued to seep through and soak the cloth, turning the light material crimson-red. This time, he snarled at her. "_RUN!"_

"NO!" She screamed back, just as vicious.

"Goddamnit!" Aidou growled as her shout attracted a pair of level E's who were otherwise advancing towards him. Noticing her still fresh wound, they took in the scent of her impossibly delicious blood, too human and vulnerable, and immediately, they changed their trajectory and abruptly lunged for the girl.

Just as the Yori braced herself, a barrier of ice ensconced her in a wave, at the same time ramming the level E's as they collided with the onslaught of ice. The force threw them off a good few feet, and a gun fell with a '_thud!'_ from one of their jacket pockets. It slid all the way across Yori's feet, thanks to the slippery ice, stopping just a few ways off from where she stood. In a rush of adrenaline,Yori abruptly ran towards it and swooped below to grab it.

It had a rose carved unto the side.

Without even thinking about the fact that she was first and foremost a pacifist and that she had never even used a gun before, her mind recalled what she saw in television and media and her fingers, clumsy and awkward, tried to quickly disengage the safety by pulling down on the safety lever and in a second, with a trembling hold, she pressed down unto the trigger. Yori looked away and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she repeatedly fired bullets at the level E's surrounding the noble, each time taking a step back as each firing lashed out and forced her to recoil back because of her flimsy grip.

Between Aidou's colorful, loud swears at the sight of the girl not even watching her targets ("Open your eyes, damn it!") the gunshots roared, miraculously managing to pierce through his aggressors. Aidou shoved them off, shrieking from the poison in the bullet, though his eyes immediately widened when a bullet whizzed just an inch away from his ear. "Holy _shit_—! Yori, stop—"

_BANG _

"Yori—!"

_BANG_

"Stop— you have to—!"

_BANG_

"STOP, YORI."

At his scream, the girl immediately threw the gun down, fingers feeling as if they had been burned. She drew in quick, shallow breaths. Her frame shook terribly.

"Fuck me, why the hell did you close your eyes!?"

"I—I, I don't...! I don't know, I'm sorry, I was so scared—!" She stammered with wide panicked eyes, hyperventilating.

Aidou immediately felt bad, regretting his quick temper. He had forgotten that before this, she had never even picked up a weapon before. "No, it's okay, you did a good job actually. Thanks." He ushered, and she nodded stiffly, still shaking.

The blond picked up the scent of more level E's looming in the distance, rushing towards their position. Though there wasn't as many as them as the first encounter, there still seemed to be quite a number... probably six or more, perhaps. Aidou deduced that they had been nestling in that little abandoned warehouse and allotting people over time. How long had they even been encamped there, before they were disturbed by the stench of blood? Yori's arm was still drenched in the red liquid, and so was Aidou.

Before long, a swarm had surrounded them once again.

Suddenly enraged, a pump of fresh adrenaline coursed through the noble's veins. This was fucking ridiculous. He had had enough of this shit. Aidou's icy blue eyes were cold and vicious as he snarled at the first ones who dared charge at them.

All at once, a pillar of ice pierced through their chests. As another group advanced, he covered his arm in ice and tore through one's heart in a ferocious lunge, and then pulled, throwing the still beating heart down to the ground.

Yori immediately closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands as the concoction of horrible screams began. Sounds of agony enveloped her mind, and she could not help but imagine that it was Aidou who had been screaming. It made her feel sick to the point of throwing up.

The noble grabbed a level E's head before ripping it off. A sharp column of ice pierced through another one so that it dangled lifelessly from the floor. The two acted as though separate, like the ice was its own entity. He tore limbs while it pierced organs. Unable to take in the sounds of agonized shrieks, coupled with her tormenting imagination any longer, Yori grit her teeth, willing courage into her bones, and she stood up, spurting towards the blond's figure. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and she buried her head into the back of his shirt, sobbing.

"Please... stop it." Yori cried, pleading in a trembling voice.

The feeling of sudden wetness from the back of his shirt was what finally broke Aidou out of his ruthless trance—the instant realization that the girl was crying. He paused, memories blurring before his actions tore open at his mind. All at once, he felt immediate shock and intense remorse inflame his very nerves, spreading down throughout his body like a wildfire. _Shit. What did I do? _

Gingerly, the blond turned around to face her. Yori flinched away slightly, though Aidou did not miss the gesture. _Oh, _that's right. He was a killer. It set his mind off like a lighter to an oil leak.

"That's why I said you should've never come along. You don't know what it's like yet." The blond scowled, angrier at himself more than anything. His lips were set into a hard line. "Are you scared of me now?"

And then, Yori couldn't help but laugh. It was soft and wondrous and entirely dry, a multitude of contradictions in one chuckle.

She didn't know why his question had spontaneously made her laugh, despite the fact that she was still crying. Their circumstance seriously didn't hold a speck of humorous quality at all. And yet, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes with dainty fingers, the sound of her laugh made the blond more than bewildered.

"I'm terrified." The girl said finally, voice honest and sincere. Tears still rolled down her cheeks, one by one. Though as if a fire had been doused out by cool water, she enveloped him in a tight hug and buried her head in his chest. Shocked, Aidou ceased breathing, as if he was afraid that this was only a dream from his wildest imagination, and that upon the slightest movements, the illusion would shatter like glass and he would be transported back to reality, in front of a crying, human girl with wide, frightened eyes and an expression that shunned him away.

But the movement of her head nestling under his neck woke him up, and upon realization that this was not a dream, and that this was in fact reality, he—in the most extreme and dire caution—carefully drew up his hand and slowly, gently, softly, swept a few strands of hair from her face and pressed his lips against her forehead, skin contact barely touching as if he was afraid that it would spur her out of the moment, making her realize what she was doing and move away from him.

"I'm terrified that something might've happened to you, Aidou-sempai." Yori murmured from his chest, and the sound of her voice was like a fresh drink of water that he took comfort in. "I'm just honestly glad that you're okay."

Aidou closed his eyes and merely sighed. A load of weight he didn't even know he was carrying was lifted from his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"You're hurt." Yori said quietly, observing the many bite-marks on Aidou's forearms with morose.

Aidou shrugged, and only gave a mock sigh of dejection. "I know right. They completely ruined my perfect skin." He joked, and aside from that, merely seemed to put off the injury as though they were only paper-cuts.

Yori said nothing, though she still remembered when he had pushed her down and instead had taken the blunt of the bites from the pack of level E vampires. While she had gotten dirty from all the sweat and scum of fighting in the forest, she remained relatively unharmed. Meanwhile, Aidou was covered in bite-marks all along his arms, neck, and shoulders. Crud and grime and filth of dried blood and dirt, mud, and twigs from the forest tattered his body like Christmas decorations. His face shone with sweat, and his hair had been slicked back with water.

After a long walk back, they were now back at the campsite, and the early break of dawn began to peak from atop the tall trees, the rays of sunlight creating a beautiful horizon composed of stark orange and magenta hues, as opposed to the dull, dark blue color that it was just hours before. The coming of the sun dramatically altered the state of their surroundings. It eliminated the eerie shadows and instead provided comfortable shades. It signified an end to the reign of the creatures of the night and instead allowed the day creatures to once again dominate the land freely, and ignorantly. And perhaps more importantly, it reduced the fallen vampires into nothing but gray ashes. The girl was still amazed at this vast change from just the appearance of one ball of hot gas.

Yori sat inside Aidou's tent, as the blond was the only one that did not share a tent with the rest of the students, as he had refused to do so early on in their trip. She tended to Aidou's injuries (or what he called mosquito bites) despite his continued resistance against her bandaging it, for she persisted that for them to fully heal, they still needed to be disinfected. He then proceeded to tell her that if the marks were not from an anti-vampire weapon, or holy water for that matter, then there was no need to disinfect or bandage anything, so therefore her logic was flawed. He then abruptly shut up when she gave him a sour look, daring him to test her once again and see what would happen.

But ever an ass, he pressed on despite her threat.

"You're still wounded too." Aidou reminded her. Yori looked down at her hand, having forgotten all about the cut that he drew in order to lure in the level E's. When she looked up back at him, however, he gave her such an intense stare that she began to be wary, afraid that the smell of her blood would envelop him into another blood-lust. She gulped down, hard, grip tightening upon the cotton balls that she held as she attempted to inch away, though he only crossed the gap between them in quick successions, crawling towards her with an almost predatory smile.

"Aidou-sempai—" Her voice rose an octave, eyes widening in fear and opening in aghast when he had suddenly grabbed her arm, licking his fangs, and—

—kissed her.

_Damn him._

He drew back with a grin. "Gotcha."

Irritated, it took every strength and maturity that Yori possessed in order for her to not thwack him in the head with his own pillow. How dare he manipulate her fear like that! Her face couldn't help but redden, however, completely betraying her mind. Aidou's grin only widened at the sight of her blushing, a rare occurrence for which he strove to see as many times as he could.

She opened her mouth to say something, though he interrupted her with a yawn. And like all the creatures of the night, the coming of the sun signified an end to his reign.

Feeling tired as well from the adrenaline rush that now left her body empty, Yori found that his yawn had been infectious, and alongside each other, both fell asleep, the blond draping himself over the girl with arms, legs, and limbs impossibly intertwined.

* * *

"Hey, have you heard? There's a bus parked out just outside the clearing."

"Wait, what? But I thought we had a few more days before we had to leave!"

"Yeah, Headmaster Cross even came. Apparently they found out about the crazy bus driver and how we weren't even in the proper campsite."

"Ugh, this sucks! I thought we had a couple more days with Idol-sempai. Why couldn't they just let us finish our camping?"

Aidou awoke to the sound of the students gossiping, their voices combining together in a mix of pandemonium that penetrated through his slumber by way of his sensitive hearing. He heard every conversation, distinguished every voice, and try as he might to stuff a pillow over his head and ignore them in his desperation for sleep, he could not help but pick up upon one significant piece of information.

Headmaster Cross. _That bastard_.

Rays of sunlight shone through the light material of his tent, making the vampire slightly wince and hiss as he shielded his eyes away from the sun. Grabbing a hoodie-jacket and sunglasses from his bag, he placed the sunglasses over his still too sensitive eyes and slung the hoodie over his face before he ventured out into the sunlight.

Upon his exit from the tent, a maid from the Academy—the Night Class, more particularly, greeted him.

"What's going on?" Aidou inquired tersely, annoyed at just having woken up.

"Good-morning Aidou-sama. There is a bus waiting just outside the clearing to take the students back to the Academy. Since we have discovered an abandoned bus with the same number as the one that Headmaster Cross assigned to take the sophomore students to their campsite, a further investigation was called, and we also discovered that the students were not taken to their proper campsite. We questioned the other bus driver, who reported that she had dropped you off here. Their camping trip has been cut short to prevent the parents from worrying."

"About damn time." Aidou huffed, taking in the new piece of information. He crossed his arms. "I heard the headmaster is here. Where is he?"

"He is greeting the students near the bus."

Before Aidou set off to maybe castigate the older man, a remark from the maid stopped him dead on his tracks. "Kaname-sama extends his gratitude in ensuring the student's safety, Aidou-sama."

Though the sun shone high in the sky, a cold chill nevertheless produced goosebumps on Aidou's skin. Frowning, he only nodded stiffly at the maid before setting off to find his target—err, headmaster.

"_You—_" Aidou hissed as he saw the whimsical man shaking the students hands and ushering them towards the bus.

"Oh, Aidou-san!" The headmaster greeted, beaming. Aidou found that his smile hurt his eyes, and that it somehow grated on his every nerve. "How are yo—oh, _oh_. You look... you look— I really like your sunglasses, are those—"

"Shut up," Aidou said curtly. "You... you are the reason to why I'm _like_ this. Do you know what kind of _hell _I went through, just looking after all these damn human brats?"

"Well, I heard that you had been mauled by a bear."

"_Yes_. Precisely. For some unknown goddamned reason, these group of students attract a highly suspicious probability of dangerous _shit _every other damn day. You know that bus driver you assigned the girls to? Yeah, he fucking took them hostage. I had to _run _after them. RUN. On my bare legs, on a hot summer day."

"Well—"

"No, no, I'm not finished yet." The blond snapped. He willed himself to calm down, and to not immediately try and choke the man in front of him. It took a quantity of self-restraint. "I found a horde of level E's hiding out in some kind of abandoned warehouse, and they seemed to be working together. I'm not certain if they're really capable of that or if someone from a higher rank is using them, but that's what it appeared to me. Also, you might want to talk to the hunter's association about the distribution of their anti-vampire weapons. Every-time one of those fuckers gets killed, there's the possibility that the more intelligent level E's can take their weapon." The noble said coldly.

"Oh my." Headmaster Cross gasped, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Exactly."

"No, I don't mean that—while it is a rather marvelous discovery—it's just that... did you actually do your job properly?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aidou immediately growled, scowling at the back-handed complement. "Agh, damn. Whatever, I'm too tired. Anyway, why did you come here too? Aren't there more pressing matters back at the Academy?"

"Oh, well it's come to my attention, as you said, that there has been some number of supernatural encounters, so I had to come here and control it." When Aidou gave him a confused look, the Headmaster's whimsical qualities instantly left his face, leaving an expression of severity that few only got to see. "I had to wipe their memories."

Normally, Aidou wouldn't think twice about this, and actually would be even one to enforce it. Though upon the older man's words, his eyes widened behind the dark tint of his sunglasses. "You... when—"

"Kaname was gracious enough in lending some of the Night Class staff. They're currently distributing refreshments that contain memory wipers. The school can't risk anything."

The blond's face contorted, and he immediately turned around, searching wildly for—

"It's no use, Aidou-san." Headmaster Cross' voice was monotonous, somehow being able to read his mind.

—one girl. A girl with brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes and a soft—

"She's already in the bus."

—a soft, quiet, little smile that he saw even when he closed his eyes.

No, it can't be.

No.

_No._

Aidou's gaze tore away from the headmaster, and instead he searched frantically at the number of people already sitting inside the bus.

There.

She was sitting near the window, and her face—

It had the same look of careful, guarded passiveness upon the day that he met her.

They locked eyes, his desperate and hers—devoid of any recognition of him. She merely tilted her head, looking confused as to why the fan-girls' revered Idol-sempai seemed to be staring at her.

And then.

And then—

She gave a sly smile.

Holy mother of God.

Breath caught in his throat, the blond refrained from showing his astonishment and merely pursed his lips, biting back a grin.

Despite being too human and vulnerable, she never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

A/N: Derp. The end. I know, it took _two years_. But hey, I didn't give up. I've updated twice in three days, I should say that I'm on a roll here. Oh, CWTW, what can I say to you? With your random-ass title, you were an evolution of my changing writing style—from the very horrible, eye-strain that is called the first chapter, and the multitudes of chapters that followed after that, to my current writing style, which I hope in God's name is a vast comparison.

To all my past readers and reviewers, thank you for your support. You were what made me dawn on this story again and actually have enough motivation in finishing it, just because I like you guys that much.

This s.o.b of seventeen pages is finally finished. Thank goodness.


End file.
